Reborn Through Him
by Wisteria Fox
Summary: On the brink of death, a young red fox is rescued and nursed back to health by Kurama. When the little fox refuses to leave his side, the two quickly form a strong bond. Now as his faithful companion, "Lily" begins to develop a sense of self and intelligence not normal for any animal of the Human World. Kurama/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. **

A young red fox lay within her den, gnawing carefully on her most recent kill. A plump pigeon she had caught just outside. Clumps of grey feathers surrounded her, a result of plucking the bird to find the tasty meat inside. The fragile bones snapped easily under her strong teeth, the warm blood quickly seeped into her mouth. She was careful, placing a firm paw on the bird to rip off a piece of flesh. It had been a while since she had had such a good meal.

Normally the little fox would have to leave her safe zone and travel on the edge of enemy territory for the best hunting. It wasn't easy being a solitary hunter with no true territory to call her own. All her life she had fought with others of her kind, trying to claim a place she could call her own, but to no avail. With each fight she was pushed farther and farther away from the forest until eventually she found herself in the one place no wild animal cared to be. The human lands.

At first she had been quite cautious entering the city but came to find that surviving in human lands was not so bad. Humans left food for her to eat everywhere. All she had to do was simply knock over a trash can and search for the spoils inside. The food here was strange but very good. The taste made her tongue tingle and she liked that. As long as there was no one watching her everything went fine. Of course she had already run into some trouble more than once. There were dogs and cats around that were less than welcoming. These animals were foreign to her and she did not want to pick a fight with the creatures. She went out of her way to avoid them if she could. Yes, life was very different here.

It had been only three days since the fox had made her home in a suburban park. The entrance to the den she had dug was underneath a large shrub making it invisible to human eyes. It was small only allowing enough room for her to squeeze in. It was a little tight but she didn't mind. It was cozy and made her feel safe. At some point she would expand it to make room for storage but that could wait. There was no need to rush.

By the time dusk came, the little fox emerged from her den ready to hunt again. The first thing she did was find the nearest trashcan. Placing her front paws on the side, she easily knocked it over. The sound of the metal can crashing into the sidewalk always frightened her making her run back a few paces to examine the damage she had done. Garbage was spread out across the grass and concrete. Dinner was served.

With her nose to the ground, the little fox began to sniff around for something that seemed editable. Crawling inside the trashcan she found what she was looking for. Human leftovers. There was a half-eaten cheeseburger still partially wrapped. It didn't take her long to scarf it down, wrapping and all. For a while she rummaged around filling her belly until she thought it would burst. Adjusting to this new environment wasn't so hard.

Suddenly her ears stood to attention, her head rising from the filth to listen. Something was coming towards her, stalking her. Turning around she saw her predators. There were humans chuckling nearby, whispering amongst themselves. They were young by the looks of them; stupid teenagers looking to cause trouble. The fox had no idea of the true danger she was about to be in.

"Look guys! A weasel!"

"Idiot! That's not a weasel it's a fox."

"So that's the thing that's been wrecking the park lately."

As they stepped closer, the fox stood frozen in terror. Her red fur stood straight up on her back. Lips pulled back to show sharp teeth. A low growl emitted from her mouth. It was her warning for them to stay away. She just wanted to be left alone. The boys only chuckled at her reaction.

"Maybe we should get back."

"No way, man! I want it as a pet!"

"What? That's stupid. It might have some kind of disease."

"I say we kill it. It's made such a mess in the park. There might be a reward for killing it!"

The boys began to chase the fox, attempting to catch her. She ran, swinging left and right to get them off her trail but they somehow managed to corner her in an alleyway. With nowhere to run, she did the only thing she knew to do. She bared her teeth and gave her warning barks, threatening to strike. It only made them laugh.

What happened next was mostly a blur. So much terror was pulsing through her veins that she could hardly comprehend what was going on. Bones were broken and blood was spilled. Aggressive growls soon turned into anguished cries. Sadistic laughter filled her ears, drowning everything out. Completely helpless under so many attackers, the little fox could do nothing but take her torture.

Eventually the boys grew bored and left the fox alone when she grew very still. They assumed she was dead and left without a second thought. After a while, the fox came to and realized the horrible pain coursing through her body. Her hind leg was broken along with a few ribs. Blood was oozing from her skull along with many deep open wounds across her side. Her cries for help echoed against the cold concrete. There was nothing that could be done. The wounds were too great. It wouldn't be long until death claimed her.

Darkness soon consumed the little fox and all went silent. Alone and lost forever. Just another innocent animal lost to the cruelties of humanity. As she took her last breath, the little fox heard something. It was a voice; a soft beautiful voice. Where it came from or what it was… she did not know. A light shone brightly in her mind, calling to her. This light was so warm though at the same time it frightened her. What was it? The light began to pull at her very soul and the little fox couldn't resist following. The closer she came to this light the better she felt. Fear was quickly melting away into bliss. An endless sea of light emerged from the darkness wrapping itself around her tiny body. Warmth embraced her, cradled her like a newborn kit. The smell of flowers tickled her nose. She had never felt so comfortable and safe in all her life. Slowly the world began to return as the light disappeared.

The little fox awoke to an unfamiliar place. It was certainly not the dark filthy alleyway where she had collapsed. Now she lay upon a fluffy feather pillow with a soft fleece blanket tucked nicely around her. The smell was so different here and yet somehow oddly familiar. Comforting. There was something about it that reminded her of her own kind.

As she came to, her pain returned, engulfing her limbs and making her shiver. A whimper escaped her, followed by something touching her cheek. This touch… she knew this touch. With eyes still shut she moved her head a little, her cold wet nose touching warm smooth skin. These were human hands. The little fox looked up with heavy lidded eyes, her vision still hazy.

"You're finally awake."

The little fox's ears perked up, her dark eyes meeting emerald ones. It was a boy… a handsome boy with long thick red hair that framed his delicate features nicely. A smile lit up his face when she opened her eyes. Instinct should have told her to be afraid, to fear this creature. No. She was not frightened by this human in the least. In fact she felt safer knowing he was there. Why? What made him different?

"You certainly are a long way from the forest, aren't you? The last thing I expected on my way home from school was to find a fox forlorn on the streets."

His words were nothing but noises to her and yet in a strange way she understood him. The little fox continued to stare up at him, tilting her head slightly to the side, waiting for him to do something. As for what, the fox didn't really know. The young man simply stroked her soft fur and the little fox found herself leaning into his hand. It was a pleasant sensation and one she had never experienced before.

"Hm… you're still shaking."

The boy stepped away, reaching for something on a nearby table. Her eyes followed him carefully, watching his every movement. Never had she seen a human move with such form and grace. From here she could tell more about him. The boy had a slight but sturdy build. It was easy to tell he was quite strong. No doubt he could crush her easily if he wished. It was odd to see this in one so young, at least to the fox. The only humans she had ever seen or had contact appeared as giants to her. They were either tall and slim or short and stubby. This was the first time that she had the interest to fully take in the features of a human. This one fascinated her in every way.

"Eat this. It will help the pain."

A small metal bowl was set down before her. Peering inside, the fox saw what looked to be some kind of meat mixed with orange flower petals. The fox sniffed at the bowl, inspecting this alien food. The smell was not very appealing to her. Of course, that wouldn't have stopped her from eating it in the past. Had she felt better she would have quickly devoured whatever it was, but not now. At the moment she had no appetite. There was too much pain in her body to think about food; a rather large feat indeed. When she turned her head away to deny the food, the boy grimaced.

"I know this isn't your first choice, but you have to eat. You need to regain your strength"

He dipped a finger into the bowl, taking a swab of the strange meat and holding it to her muzzle. The fox simply stared at what was offered to her, not sure how to react. Everything that was happening right now was so strange. What was she supposed to do?

"Please. I promise it will make you feel better." He said. His voice was as smooth and soft as silk.

The boy made a few tsk sounds, hoping to coax her into eating. At first it didn't seem to work. Each time he got the food close to her mouth she would turn her head in the opposite direction. Just when he was about to consider force feeding her with a syringe, something that he really did not want to do, the little fox began to sniff his finger. Nothing could mask the curiosity in her eyes. The fox decided that it wouldn't hurt to give this strange concoction a taste test. As long as she was careful that is. Moving closer, her warm slick tongue lapped at the little bit of food. The boy chuckled as her licks tickled him. The fox's ears perked up hearing him laugh. It was a pleasant sound and one that she found to like very much. It was soothing.

This food held an odd flavor. Though there appeared to be more meat than flower petals, the taste of the flora was dominate. It reminded her of the plump juicy wild berries that she would sometimes find in the spring. It was sweet and very sour. The sourness made her smack her lips and cough a little. It wasn't the best taste but she had had worse. The nail polish she had sampled from one of her many trash digs was on the top of that list.

Once more the boy placed the bowl in front of the fox and yet again she refused to eat from it. A stubborn little thing she was. The boy sighed, offering a bit of food on his finger again. The little fox did not hesitate to lick it up, smacking her lips when she finished. Her dark brown eyes rested on him, waiting to be hand fed. Never had she had this kind of attention and she had to admit… she enjoyed it.

The boy chuckled at her reaction. "Don't get used to this spoiling. You'll have to eat on your own soon enough, silly girl."

It wasn't long before the bowl was completely empty, leaving the fox with a plump full tummy. The effect of the meal was already helping. The pain was still there but it was nothing compared to the agony she had felt before. Energy was slowly returning. She felt that she could now move breath with little effort.

"Let's check your bandages." The rose haired boy said as he removed the blanket from her body.

The fox quickly wrapped her bushy tail around her fragile body to form her own blanket. She did not like this change. The boy's hands just barely touched her side and she growled at the intrusion. The pain was better but she was still very sore and achy. The last thing she wanted was to be poked and prodded.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

Gentle fingers stroked through her fluffy peach colored fur making the little fox practically melt into a pile of puddy. The sensations this human gave her… she didn't want to lose it. It felt too good. It made a spot in her chest swell with pressure. A good kind of pressure that made her want to burst with yelps of glee. Nothing made sense about this human or how she was feeling for that matter.

After a few more strokes, the fox laid her head back down on the feather pillow, completely submitting to the human. With her permission, the boy peeled back the blood stained bandages. Underneath them were thin green vines that were still alive and thriving. Tiny pink blooms emerged when he made contact with the stems. He seemed pleased with what he saw, covering the vines back up with a clean cloth bandage.

"It's looking much better." He said, looking down at the fox with a smile. "It will take time but you'll be better soon. Then you can forget about this entire ordeal. I know," His brow furrowed. "This is the last place you want to be." A hint of sadness appeared in his eyes but it quickly disappeared. "I'll let you rest now."

The boy covered the fox back up with the warm blanket, giving her one last pat on the head before leaving her alone to rest. Silence filled the room, an unwelcome change. Did he have to go? The little fox's eyes lingered where the human once stood, hoping that he would change his mind and come back. There was no such luck. She could not hear nor smell him now. At least his scent was all over the room; a mixture of fauna, human, and something familiar. It surrounded her from all sides. Suffocating her… she loved it. Still it wasn't the same as smelling him directly. How she wished he would come back and stroke her fur again.

It wasn't long after the boy left that the little fox succumbed to sleep. A newly sown seed took root inside her mind that would slowly bloom into a ripe vibrant flower. Life would never be the same and she would never be able to go back. There was no choice. It was too late. Nothing could be done. It was at this moment that the little fox began to change. _I _began to change…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. **

That night the little fox slept peacefully thanks to the boy's treatment. Even after the horrors she had faced that day, no nightmares came to haunt her. The only thing on her mind was her human savior. In her dreams she could see him clearly. Long crimson locks, shining emerald eyes, smooth warm gentle hands. For a creature that only had a silly impractical lump of fur on his head and nowhere else, the little fox found him to be quite handsome. That is for a human anyway. Other humans paled in comparison to his looks. All the traits that she thought made humans look so odd wasn't so bad on him. She could only imagine the number of mates and litters he had fathered in his lifetime. There was no doubt in her mind. This human had to have quite the legacy.

The fox would have slept longer, but the sun had other ideas. Bright golden rays of light peaked their way through the blinds of the window above the fox. As if it had a mind of its own, the beam managed to move directly over her shut eyes. Red and yellow flashed behind closed lids, waking her from her dreams; eyes wincing before they fluttered open. Mind still groggy from sleep, she yawned loudly making a high pitched "Nye" like sound. Expecting to smell the scent of dirt and grass from her den, the little fox was startled for a moment when she did not feel the soft soil beneath her feet. Then she remembered. This wasn't' her den. It wasn't home. This was a stranger's lair, a human den.

Perking her ears up, she listened carefully to the world around her. The chirping of birds could easily be heard outside along with noisy buzzing insects. Her right ear twitched, picking up the sound of humans not too far away. One she could clearly make out and recognize. As if she could ever forget his voice. The other voice on the other hand was foreign. It was soft spoken, much like her savior's, but it held a higher a pitch. It was a human female probably or so she assumed. If only she could understand what they were saying.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to investigate. Her curiosity was driving her mad. There were so many things in this strange den to see and smell. Not to mention she wanted to find her savior, wherever he was. Laying here wasn't doing her any good. It was difficult getting off of the pillow. It was so soft that each time she tried to rise up on her paws; she would sink back down into the feathers, gobbling her up like some kind of fluff monster. It felt heavenly but she was tired of sitting still. After fighting with the pillow for what seemed like ages, the little fox finally managed to roll over onto the carpet floor. Hitting her side, she yelped in pain before turning back over onto her belly. The room spun around in a circle as her head began to ache. Her ribs throbbed, flaring like an inferno had wrapped around her bones. The little fox could feel something crawling underneath the bandages. Those eerie little vines were fast at work to soothe the pain that was pulsing through her. The pain quickly disappeared as if it had never existed. The whole experience was mind boggling to the little fox. For a few minutes she lay still, fearing that if she moved the pain would return.

Before she could work up the courage to move again, footsteps resonated in her sensitive ears. The scent of man and herbs grew closer until it was right on top of her. Metal bolts and latches clicked as the doorknob turned. From beyond the door he appeared looking no different than he had the day before. Just as elegant and handsome. The little fox found herself rising up to her feet, her heart jumping into her throat. Unbeknownst to her, standing up and moving after the injuries she had sustained was an incredible feat. It defied logic and yet so did the boy's healing treatment…

The boy knelt down a few feet away, waiting for her to come to him. The little fox hesitated, watching him with curious eyes. Nothing happened. The boy offered a smile, but made no move towards her. The fox felt her bushy tail twitch in excitement. She wanted to get closer. Carefully, she placed one paw in front of the other. There was stiffness in her limbs that she did not care for. So badly she wanted to bounce about like she always did. That was not going to happen today. Not that she really had the energy to try. Still she longed to run and jump around.

Half way to her destination, she noticed how painful it was to place weight on her hind leg. Hiking it up, she limp the rest of the way until her muzzle rested in the palm of the boy's hand. Fingers brushed through her thick peachy fur making her shiver on contact. Her tongue dipped out to touch his hand to show her appreciation.

"You're already showing great progress considering the trauma you've been through." He smoothed his hands down her body, examining each one of her limbs. He gently cupped her muzzle and lifted her head up towards him. "Your eyes certainly look better. Perhaps that concussion isn't as bad as I first thought. As for your leg…"

From under his hair, he removed a bright yellow seed, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. It looked ordinary enough. A simple smooth teardrop shaped shell with a little rough bump in the center. His hands lightly touched her bandaged leg, and she resisted the urge to growl. The fox was beginning to fight her natural instincts letting her will power take over instead. The boy stopped what he was doing, meeting the fox's gaze. He seemed surprised that she was going to allow him to treat her leg with no coaxing at all. Very gently, he peeled the bandage away to reveal the matted fur and blood that surrounded the puncture wound. The little fox whimpered as the cool air met with her injury. The boy took a tighter grip on her, attempting to keep her still, talking to her as he did so.

"I won't lie. This is going to hurt. It will be over quickly though. Just hold still." He said as he placed the seed against her wound; continuing to speak to her softly in an effort to make her relax.

The fox's body tensed and she bared her sharp white teeth, feeling the impending pain that was about to rip through her. In one swift movement, the seed was pushed inside the open wound. The little fox screamed, a sound that would contend with nails on a chalkboard. The boy held her up against his chest, holding her as still as he could. That small moment of rational thinking was lost. Out of pure instinct, she jerked her head back attempting to snap at the boy's arm. Thankfully her teeth just barely grazed him and no blood was drawn.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said as he fought to keep her from squirming away.

Inside her body, the tiny yellow seed began to grow, rooting itself in the fractured bone and creating a kind of splint. It took several minutes for this process to complete. The fox continued to fight him the entire time as he held her. If she could have comprehended that moving could injure her further while the seed did its work she would have behaved, but she was only an animal and she didn't understand. The only thing she knew was that it hurt and she wanted to bite and gnaw at the place that pained her. The boy did not seem to mind though as he dodged her occasional attacks. The instinct to defend herself was the top priority in her mind. He couldn't blame her for that. The boy would have been concerned if she hadn't been trying to fight him. It would have been a sign that she had no will left; that the fire in her spirit had diminished. That was the last thing a surviving fox needed to lose.

The boy grunted as the fox managed to nip at his hand. It wasn't serious. The wound wasn't very deep but it was still enough to draw blood. He flexed his hand, holding it away from her as thin lines of crimson began to make its way down his hand. "…You certainly have quite the bite on you."

The taste of copper was on her tongue making the little fox freeze in her actions. Suddenly she forgot about the pain coursing through her leg, ceasing her fit. Looking up she saw the damage that she had caused. The blood reflected in her brown eyes. Something tight and painful gripped her heart. It was an emotion that was unknown to her. It made her feel light headed and sick to her stomach, a snake that constricted around her chest. It was guilt. Her savior… she had hurt him. She didn't even know how to react to this feeling. She was horrified at what she had done and she couldn't understand why she had done it at all. For the first time in her life she questioned herself. What had she done? Why did she do it? Because she was scared? Was that even a good reason?

Her tail ducked down between her legs, her ears drooping as she looked up at him with a pitiful expression. Would he forgive her? She hoped that he was not angry. Paying no attention to his injured hand, the boy carefully wrapped the fox's leg with a new bandage.

"There that should help your leg. I'm sorry that was so painful." There was no evidence of anger in his voice. It was just as calm and smooth as always.

The fox didn't have to understand him to know that he was apologizing. It baffled her. Why was he sorry? She was the one who had bit him. If anything she should be the one to apologize. After everything he had done for her, she had bitten him. How could she let that stand? She lay down on her belly, her head between her paws as her tail swished back and forth. A gentle whining sound came from her as she tried to show herself as completely submissive. That was the best way she knew how to say sorry.

"Don't look at me like that." He smiled a little as he rubbed something onto his wound. She noticed that the bleeding stopped when he did this and the bite marks began to fade. "I know you didn't mean it."

The boy picked the fox up and set her back down on her little bed, bundling her in the fuzzy blanket. When he stood up to leave the room, the fox flopped off the pillow and rose to her feet; her bushy tail flicking left and right. The pain in her hind leg had eased and she felt confident enough to walk. Moving as quickly as she could, she grabbed his pant leg with her teeth and whined.

The boy stopped in his step and looked down at her from over his shoulder. "Hm?"

He turned, kneeling down in front of her. She moved forward, placing her front paws on his knees to stand up on her hind legs. It was her way of begging him to let her tag along. The boy tilted his head slightly to the side, letting a few stray strands of hair sweep across his face.

"After that pain you just went through, you should be exhausted. You continue to surprise me." He reached down, scooping the little fox into his arms and she cradled her head in the nook of his elbow. "Well if you intend on staying awake, there's no reason to keep you cooped up in here. A change of scenery will be good for you."

Together they walked through the house, what the fox thought of as a human den. They passed by many odd creations that the fox had never seen before. It was much different than the grass and trees she was so used to. Some of the objects looked familiar as she had seen a number of different things from digging through the trash, but the majority was very new to her. Down the stairs they went and the fox felt like they were climbing down the side of a cliff. Her claws gripped the sleeve of his mauve shirt, scared that they would fall off and crash into the ground. She could feel a chuckle reverberate through his chest as he pulled her closer.

After passing through a sliding glass door, they made it outside into the backyard. The little fox peered around and spotted a woman sitting in a white painted wooden deck chair beneath a cherry blossom tree. It was early spring and the tree was just beginning to bloom with beautiful pink flowers. A breeze blew through the branches, shaking one of the little blooms from its perch. Like a feather, it gently swayed through the air before landing on the woman's head. The woman reached up, plucking the cherry blossom from her long straight ebony hair.

"Mother," The boy called out.

The woman looked up with dark colored eyes that reflected the light of the bright warm sun. A lovely smile graced her lips when she saw him. She was a beautiful human. "Shuichi**,"**

The fox's ears twitched upon hearing the woman speak. Shuichi… so that's what he was called. Names for foxes were obsolete when you could identify each other with smells and sounds alone. Humans were not so smart, so they had to make specific calls for each other, or so the fox assumed. So this sound, "Shuichi" was the call he used to identify himself. The fox wasn't sure if she could mimic that sound. Humans made such weird noises…

Rising from her seat, the woman set aside the book she was reading and walked cautiously towards the two. "Oh my goodness," she said. "She's beautiful, Shuichi." Her kind expression was suddenly replaced with a stern one. "Now you are being careful, aren't you? She is a wild animal after all. They're dangerous, unpredictable…" If she had known that the fox had bitten her son…

"I know. I'm always careful, mother." Shuichi answered.

As the woman came closer, the little fox grew afraid. Friend of Shuichi or not, A stranger was a stranger no matter who it was. She crawled upright and nuzzled her head on Shuichi's shoulder, burying her nose in his fiery hair.

Shiori, Shuichi's mother, paused in her step. "Oh, I frightened her."

"She's just a bit skittish. It's normal." He said.

The woman placed one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. "She looks much better than she did last night. I thought the poor thing was on death's door."

"I assumed the worst as well but it seems her condition wasn't as bad as I thought. Nothing a little first aid and rest can't fix. She'll be good as new in the next few days."

The fox noticed a slight pause before he had spoken, something his mother did not pick up on. What he said was not entirely true.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. It would have been a shame to see her die. Though I worry she may turn wild on you in a heartbeat..." Shiori said. "We could still take her somewhere that deals with these situations."

"She's too weak to do anything right now, mother." Shuichi explained "Even if she had the energy, she would choose running over fighting."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Shuichi." Shiori gave a sigh of defeat. "But I can see your resolve. When you set that mind of yours to something it's nearly impossible to deter you from your goal." She giggled, thinking of distant memories while a grimace crossed her son's face.

The fox turned her head, watching the woman from the corner of her eye.

"I was going to let her have some fresh air and food." Shuichi said as he looked towards the tree.

"Well," Shiori hesitated a moment. "I'll bring you one of those little cans of chicken. She'll go crazy for that."

He smiled at her. "I'm sure she will."

His mother entered the house while Shuichi took the fox to one of the deck chairs beneath the cherry blossom tree. He set the fox down on the ground and let her stretch out on her belly. She placed her nose against the dirt and started snorting; sniffing for any would be prey.

"I hope you don't intend on hunting. You're in no condition to be bouncing head first into the ground." The fox looked up at Shuichi with a look that almost seemed annoyed. There was a little mouse scurrying a few feet underground. If she was fast she could try and dig it up. "Be patient."

The fox stared at him for a few moments before laying her head down on her paws. Since he wanted her to, she would wait. It was the least she could do after biting his hand. She still felt bad for that incident. The emotion of guilt still hung heavy in her heart. It was confusing for the little fox.

The sound of the glass door sliding open was heard and the fox flicked her ears. From across the yard she could smell it. Meat! Shuichi's mother handed him two small bowls. One held a mixture of dark and white meat chicken chunks while the other was simple tap water.

"Thank you, mother," He said as he carefully set the bowls in front of the young fox.

Without hesitation, the fox stuck her nose in the bowl filled with chicken. Now and then she would lift her head to look around and chew the tender meat. It was delicious, nice thick and juicy. She could certainly get used to this kind of treatment. Food every day and no nights spent hungry? She liked the sound of that. The fox had had her share of nights lying inside her den with a rumbling tummy. Those times wouldn't be missed.

The woman sat down in another white chair across from Shuichi. She watched the animal carefully just in case it decided to turn on her son or herself. Pulling her hair out of her eyes, she asked.

"Do you have any idea how old she is?"

Shuichi shrugged. "It's hard to tell. I assume that she's maybe one or two years old."

"Hm, since when did you become an expert on foxes?"

"I'm just recalling information from a project I did a few years back. It's nothing much."

His mother sighed. "You're always so modest. You get top scores every week at school. There's nothing wrong with having some pride in your work, Shuichi."

Shuichi shook his head. "It's nothing. Really. There is always room for improvement. I may get the highest score overall, but there are other students that receive higher grades than me in a particular subject."

"You know I'm so proud of you." She said as she folded her hands in her lap. "You've grown up into such a handsome and intelligent young man."

"Mother…" Shuichi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know," she giggled. "But it's not easy for a mother to stop doting on their child."

Metal clanged against the ground and the two looked down to see that the fox had tipped her food bowl upside down. She began to play and bat at the empty water bowl before turning it over as well. Finding no more fun in these toys, she began to explore the backyard; inspecting every little crevice and object she came across. There was a fence that blocked her from going any farther and from beyond she could hear a car driving down the street. A garden lay nestled by the house. It held many flowers of colors, shapes, and sizes. They smelled like Shuichi or he smelled like them. She couldn't' tell. A buzzing could be heard in her ears as she agitated a busy honey bee by stepping too close. Briskly shaking her head, she trotted back over to the humans, crawling under Shuichi's chair and laying her head between his feet.

"My, she's become quite taken to you, Shuichi." Shiori said, pointing down at the fox.

Shuichi looked down at his feet with a small smile. He gently nudged her head with his foot and she responded by trying to make a new toy out of his shoe. Her little teeth carefully gnawed on the leather, but he pulled it away before she could do any real damage.

"I bet she knows that you saved her." Shiori said, smiling at her son.

"Maybe so,"

The fox listened quietly to the sounds the humans made, licking one of her front paws. They sat outside for a while, enjoying the spring day. The two humans conversed while the fox would either sit and listen or inspect the yard. She kept her distance from Shiori, wary of the human female. Why she was scared of this human and not Shuichi, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she didn't hold that scent that Shuichi possessed. The one that made her feel safe and the one that reminded her of home. Shuichi didn't seem like other humans. He was special and she knew she could trust him.

The fox decided to inspect the flower bed again, sniffing through the many colorful petals and stems. Lying on the damp soil she found a flower that appeared to have wilted slightly and was pushed over by the wind. In the center the flower was yellow but steadily grew into a crème orange as the petals fanned out around a set of matching colored pistils. The fox plucked the flower from the ground and with a jerk of her head sent it flying over her back. She chased after it, picking it up once more and tossing it. She liked to watch the petals spin through the air as they fell.

"It looks like she got into the flower bed. I hope she didn't trample the flowers…" Shiori said. "What kind of flower is that again? I know you told me. You just planted them a few weeks ago. The name has slipped my mind."

"It's a Tiger Lily." Shuichi said as he watched the fox make a new toy out of the lily.

"Oh that's right. Hm… she looks like a tiny lily in bloom, doesn't she? Those petals just about match her fur."

"There is quite a resemblance." Shuichi said softly.

"That wouldn't be a bad name for her. Lily. What do you think?" Shiori said. Her son didn't answer as he watched the fox romp about from the corner of his eye. "You don't like it?"

Shuichi hesitated before answering. "I like it. It's a very nice name."

The woman winced. "I do suppose that when you name something that you foster an attachment to it though." Shiori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as a breeze whipped through her ebony locks. "We shouldn't name her, should we?"

"That's probably for the best." Shuichi said.

* * *

Several days went by and with each day the fox grew stronger. The boy and the fox fell into a routine. He would tend to her wounds, give her food and water, and then take her outside beneath the cherry blossom tree. Sometimes Shiori would join them and ever so slowly the fox was becoming comfortable with her presence; especially when she fed her little bits of chicken.

Every moment spent with Shuichi was like heaven to the little fox. He always seemed to know just what she wanted. Whether it was food or attention, he was there to provide. When he spoke she hung on his every word, her eyes never leaving him. At times she felt as if she truly understood him and vice versa. The fox would squeal in response to his words, lying down on her belly and wagging her tail. Sometimes he would even mimic her little whines and that drove her up the wall. It made her feel even closer to him, like they were an actual family.

Hearing him speak to her was great, but hearing him laugh was even better. The fox would go out of her way to act silly. Chasing her tail or rolling around on the floor were only a few of the acts she performed to bring a smile to his face. Nothing made her happier than making him happy. The fox was forgetting all about her life beyond the human den. For the first time she was truly happy. Yet at the same time she felt like something wasn't right. As her affection for the boy grew so too did her way of thinking.

Sore limbs and painful wounds gradually disappeared and it wasn't long until she was bouncing about Shuichi's room like a feisty kit. The fox expressed her gratitude by trying to lick his face every chance she could get. Shuichi seemed truly pleased with her progress but at the same time she could sense a sadness lingering behind those green eyes. Was he actually glad? The boy was so difficult to read sometimes, almost as if he hid his true emotions under a veil of false ones.

If nothing had ever changed between the two of them, the little fox could have lived the rest of her life in complete bliss. That wasn't meant to be though. The waves of change are always there to push and pull against dreams until they are forced to fade into reality. Nothing can last forever, the little fox would soon learn.

It was dusk when Shuichi arrived home from this thing called a "School", a meaningless word to the fox. Whatever it was she did not like it. It stole most of the boy's time from her. The little fox had been waiting patiently in his room that day, thinking of all the different things they could do. When he entered the room, the fox whined and gently grabbed his hand with her mouth in a playful manner, rolling over onto her back. Shuichi did not share her enthusiasm. Without a word, he easily removed his hand from her gentle hold and lifted the fox into his arms. Now she was excited. She just knew they were going back to sit by the cherry blossom tree. Oh she hoped that he would give her a treat too. Chicken was always nice.

Instead of turning towards the glass sliding door like they always did, Shuichi went straight ahead and passed through the front door. Was this another way to reach the backyard? The little fox didn't know what to think of this. Outside there was a strange contraption. It was one of those odd creations that humans used to move around faster than their legs could take them. Opening the back door, Shuichi slid into the seat holding the fox in his lap. When the cab began to move, the fox jumped, crawling her way up the boy's chest. His calm voice reached her ears and she quickly relaxed, cradling herself in his arms.

After a few minutes of driving, the fox placed her front paws on the armrest growing brave enough to watch outside the window. She couldn't count the number of these machines she had seen while entering the city, but never did she imagine she would ever ride in one. It was almost like flying or at least how she imagined flying would be like close to the ground. Everything they passed was like a blur of shapes and colors. It was actually pretty relaxing. She wouldn't object to doing this every once in a while.

As they moved, the fox saw a dramatic change in the scenery. Concrete soon gave way to grass and large buildings were replaced by thick sturdy trees. They were reaching territory that was untouched by mankind. Some of landmarks were familiar to her. She could remember passing by them when she first ventured into the city.

The fox turned away from the window, rubbing the top of her head right underneath Shuichi's chin before turning up to lick him. When she didn't get the response she was looking for, she made a loud whining sound. It startled the driver who cursed as he swerved a little off the road. The boy sighed, smiling slightly as he scratched a sweet spot behind her right ear. The fox tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. Nothing felt better than his hands on her fur.

"Silly girl," He muttered.

The cab finally pulled off to the side of the road. They were completely surrounded by forest now. They were miles away from the city. The only evidence of man's interaction with the forest was the blacktop that the cab followed, and it wasn't in good shape. It was definitely more than a few years old as it was littered with cracks and potholes.

Shuichi said something to the driver before getting out, cradling the fox in his arms. The leaves of the trees rustled as if they were welcoming her home. The smell of pine and sap was strong in the air. The fox took in these familiar scents, making little snorts. They didn't interest her very much. Rather than look at the world around her, she instead buried her muzzle in Shuichi's rose colored hair, taking in the smell of flowers and man. This scent, she had decided, was her favorite. Usually the boy would have chuckled at her actions but not this time. There was something very somber about him today. Never had she seen him act like this. She wondered if he was sick or hurt.

For a while they walked, enjoying the sights and sounds that the forest had to offer. The setting sun was nice and warm, beaming down on Shuichi's face and making his cheeks flush. The trees were just sprouting new light green leaves and pink buds. Animals that had been in hibernation for months were beginning to rouse from their deep slumber, coming out to greet the warmth of spring.

They came to a small clearing where there was dark colored grass. It stood tall enough to reach over Shuichi's head and it thick with a strong natural aroma that could make your eyes water. The little fox couldn't help but sneeze. Shuichi had to stomp down through the weeds to reach his destination. Unlike a normal person who would crush the grass beneath his feet, Shuichi oddly enough seemed to move with it without causing any harm.

Finally the boy stopped, placing the young red fox gently on the ground. Expecting him to play, she rolled over onto her side while wagging her bushy tail. He kneeled down placing one hand on the ground. Her body shivered, ready to wrestle, but stopped when his hand touched her head. Suddenly she felt scared and confused. Why did she have this sense of dread? The fox stared up at her savior, searching for an answer. His head was hung low, his eyes hidden by his long crimson bangs.

"I was hoping you would dash off right when I set you down." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "You're going to make this as difficult as you can, aren't you?" His last two words broke into a weak chuckle.

The fox rose to her feet before sitting back on her hindquarters. She peered up into the boy's face, listening quietly. Perhaps she already knew what he was going to say. The answer was there but she didn't want to believe it. If she could delay that fate, she would try with all her might. But how could she do that? The fox didn't want to believe the best thing that ever happened to her was going to disappear.

Giving her one last stroke on the top of her head, Shuichi turned towards the way they had came. The fox watched him take a few steps before trying to follow.

"No."

The fox jumped back, startled as he took a tone he had never used with her before. It was serious and demanding. It made her want to curl up into a tiny ball and ask for forgiveness.

"Stay." The word was cold. It stung.

The fox didn't move, simply stared up at him with questioning eyes. What did he mean by that? Shuichi looked different to her. Though nothing physically had changed she could tell that there was an alteration in his behavior. There was nothing in his eyes. A blank slate. Completely emotionless. It's almost as if he wasn't the same boy that she knew.

Shuichi moved on and when the fox tried to follow him again, something snagged on her front leg. A dirt covered vine had grown up from the earth and wrapped around her paw. Unknown to her, Shuichi had placed a seed into the ground while he was saying his goodbyes. The little fox tried to pull away but it was no use. It clung to her, refusing to let go. Gnawing and pulling, she fought to free herself. Whines could be heard as she struggled.

At this point Shuichi had become completely hidden by the grass, his footsteps fading away. Was he truly far enough that her ears could barely pick up his sound? How fast was this human? Adrenaline flushed through her veins and the fox let out a scream that inspired nightmares. No, he was leaving her. She didn't want him to go. She wouldn't let him go. Why was he leaving? Why did she have to be alone again? Did she do something wrong? Had she upset him? Did he not care anymore? These questions and more circulated within her mind.

The vine finally broke and with that she dashed blindly through the brush. Maybe she couldn't see Shuichi but she could still smell him out. There was no way she could miss his scent. Placing her nose to the ground she tried to track him. The only thing she could smell was the overpowering odor of grass. There was no way she could find him like this. It was like trying to find a berry in a mound of bear scat. Had he planned this all out?

Little bits of dead grass and burs became tangled in her fur as she ran through the tall grass, hoping against hope that maybe by mere chance she would catch up to him. Luck wasn't smiling on her today. Her search proved meaningless. It was like he had completely disappeared. With nothing else to do, the fox began to call for Shuichi, begging for him to return; her eerie shrieks rung through the forest, echoing her sadness. As the sun finally set, the little fox was alone in the wild once more and with a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

For three days the fox searched for Shuichi. Little rest was taken nor hardly any food. Though her tummy rumbled she did not care. She was determined to find the boy who had saved her life. Many times she walked the path they had taken a few days before hoping to find some sign of him. The fox had walked back and forth so much that she had created a visible path in the dirt. She even managed to memorize each rock and tree in the area right down to the color of bark and the moss that lingered on the stones.

The little fox's heart hung heavy in her chest, aching with a sensation she had never experienced. It made the pain she received from her attackers dull in comparison. It was an open wound that could not be seen, only felt. Long she contemplated on what this feeling was or what it could mean. These feelings were so strange. She wished that it would go away. It hurt so much, bleeding like an endless river. Sorrow, confusion, and fear was pooling around her chest and overflowing into her stomach. Feeling the constant mix of emotions made her sick and she lost her appetite. Thinking of Shuichi only seemed to make it worse.

Howls echoed across the forest, sad and lonely. They were not answered. Only the wind could be heard. There was no evidence of his presence. No smell, no footprints, not even a strand of hair. In fact, the fox was having trouble remembering his smell at all. Each time she tried to recall his scent the only thing she could think of was the horrible stench of that grass field. How she could forget such a wonderful smell, she could not understand. The fox was beginning to question if the boy was even real. But that couldn't be true. She remembered everything so clearly. There was no way she could have simply imagined such an event. Yet at times she wasn't so sure.

Even Shuichi's face was beginning to fade from her memory. Every little detail she had memorized about the human was disappearing until there was nothing but a blank face. It was killing her inside. How could she forget? Shuichi meant so much to her. In the short time they had spent together they had become good friends. The fox felt a bond to him and she held him close to her heart. She always would. That would never change.

Though the memory of his features and scent came to pass, the memory of his existence and their time together refused to vanish. The fox did not forget him. She wouldn't let herself forget. Still that didn't keep the memory from continuing to regress. It came to the point that the only way she remembered Shuichi was as a faceless humanoid shaped mannequin. It disgusted her that the memory had become twisted and unrecognizable. She could not understand why this had happened and she fought to remember. Nothing came to her.

It was time to face reality. Shuichi was gone and he wasn't coming back. As hard as it was, she tried to push on. He had picked the perfect place to set her free. No other foxes had claimed the area and she quickly went to marking the territory as her own. It was all hers. At long last she had a place to call home. Here she could hunt wherever she liked, find a strong mate, and finally have her first litter of kits. It was everything a vixen could want. Yet the fox couldn't understand why she was so unhappy. It was perfect in every way, but it did not feel like home. Something was missing and she knew what it was. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her savior out of her mind. Home and Shuichi… they had become one in the same. With him gone she didn't believe she would ever have that feeling of comfort again. The only choice was to make do with what she had.

The fox began to dig a new den beneath an old hollow stump. It provided good cover for an entrance, hiding the tunnel under a jungle of old dark roots and weeds. It would make a nice place to live. Already she had planned on making several entrances to reach different parts of the forest easier. The soil was soft, crumbling easily beneath her petite paws and she quickly became muddy. Her fur was getting matted with mud and tiny root stems. It wouldn't take long to finish, but the fox was distracted with her thoughts. The things she was thinking, it was like she was becoming a stranger to herself.

Half way through digging the tunnel, she stopped and crawled back up to the surface. With a dirt covered nose, she looked up at the forest canopy, watching the light blink through the shifting leaves. Was this the only thing she had done before she had met Shuichi? Nothing but survive? The same thing day after day… Sleep and eat. Sleep and eat. The fox didn't even know how she managed. It just didn't feel the same. She didn't feel the same. Looking back on her life it all seemed so bland and repetitive. At this point, the fox was beginning to make complete coherent thoughts; questioning how she had lived before.

_Why am I here? Why have I lived like this? Why am I the way I am? Why have I never asked these questions before?_

A chirp met her ears, interrupting her deep thinking. Looking down the fox saw a cricket only a few feet away. Her stomach growled and she pounced on the insect before it could react, quickly gobbling it up. Normally she would have played with it before eating, crickets made fun toys, but she was far too hungry. The last decent meal she had had was the one Shuichi had given to her. The taste was less than pleasing. She would have to find the focus to hunt or she was going to starve. That would have made everything Shuichi had done for her in vain. She couldn't let that happen. She owed him that much and more.

The fox headed towards an open field. Pointing north, the fox began to hunt. Using her sensitive hearing and strong sense of smell, she began to hunt for mice or voles that lingered beneath the grass. They were there, their tiny feet skittering across the dirt, unaware of the danger that lurked above. One was coming right towards her without it even knowing. Her hind legs flexed before she pounced head first into the weeds, catching the mouse between her strong jaws. The mouse squealed in despair for only a second before it was crushed under her sharp teeth. The fox chewed up her prey before swallowing. Having something settle into her belly was nice. For the first time since Shuichi had left, she didn't want to regurgitate her food out of anxiety. She really was starving. The taste of blood lingered in her mouth and the fox stalked around to find another mouse to eat.

Hunting again was quite nice. The little fox didn't realize how much she had missed stalking her prey through the bushes. Having food given to her was nice and she would miss it, but the thrill of hunting made her happy. Well almost happy. She felt better at least. Happy wasn't the right word. If anything, hunting took her mind off her sorrow for a short time. When her belly was finally full of mice and voles, Shuichi came back to her mind and so did the pain.

_Will this ever end? _The little fox thought to herself. _Will I always feel like this?_

When night fell, the fox crawled up on top of the old stump, curling up and wrapping her tail around her body to use as a blanket. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the dark canvas of stars and shining down upon the world in a silver glow. It became quite cool after the sun's descent, but it was comfortable. The crickets began to sing, carrying their tunes over the forest as they stayed in almost perfect harmony with their kin.

Though she tried to let sleep take her into its blissful embrace, the fox could not rest. Too much was going through her mind. A constant wheel of questions spun around and around inside her head remaining unanswered. It was driving her crazy, she was so tired. Rising to her feet, she hopped off the stump and began walking. There was no destination in mind; she just had to start moving. Something had to be done to settle her mind.

For a while she walked until she came across the field where she had last seen Shuichi. It was odd. The dark grass that was once thriving in this field was completely dead. Its horrible odor had disappeared with it. There no sign of dead brittle remains either. It didn't make sense. How could an entire field of tall grass simply vanish without a trace?

_Was any of it real? Is Shuichi just a dream?_

The fox thought as she lay down in the center of the field. Placing her nose to the ground, she sniffed for the boy in vain. There was no scent. Not that it surprised her. Even if she had smelled something, the fox didn't know if she could recognize it. That grass had somehow affected her sense of smell when it came to Shuichi.

The fox closed her eyes. She began to wonder if perhaps she could return to the city and begin looking for him. That would be impossible though. The city was a vast forest in itself. Without Shuichi's scent there would be no way she could track him down. Not to mention she wasn't sure which way the human lands even were now.

_Shuichi... _The fox thought as pain enveloped her chest to a fiercer degree. For a moment she felt funny but she paid it no mind. It was just more of those strange emotions hammering away at her psyche. That was nothing new.

When the little fox opened her eyes, she noticed something. From where she sat there was a line, a thin thread of blue energy that could barely be seen lying only an inch above the ground, flickering like a cerulean flame in the moonlight. It stretched out, long and far until it disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Jumping to her feet, she growled, her fur rising up on her back. What was this thing? She certainly had not seen it here before. Regarding it as a potential enemy, the fox lunged forward and snapped at the thread. Her jaws phased right through but something surged through her body. The fox jumped, stumbling back onto her hindquarters with a yelp.

A rush of images swept over her mind, shaking her very being. Long red locks, emerald green eyes, and a delicate kind handsome face. All the details that were lost fell back into place. The faceless statue became whole and her memory of Shuichi was restored. The fox shook her head, lowering it to the ground as it began to pound. Then she found it. Her eyes shot wide open, the whites of her eyes showing. Shuichi's scent. The undeniable smell of man mixed with flora. It was there right in front of her. It had been there the entire time. The tiny flaring line of flame showed that to her now. It would lead her to Shuichi. It would lead her home.

Happiness engulfed her body, her tiny heart pumping erratically in her chest from the excitement. The memory was still there after all. It had just been hidden. How or why, it didn't matter. What was important was that it was still there. Everything she remembered, it hadn't been a dream. It was true. It was real. As real as real could be. If she had the ability to cry tears, she would have out of pure joy.

The fox bounced up on her hind legs, her front paws reaching towards the sky before dashing forward to follow the blue line. She was confident. Whatever this thread was, it was going to lead her to Shuichi. It smelled like him, felt like him, and each time her paws stepped upon its surface his face would flash in her mind. Yes, she was going to find him. Her hope was alive again and this time she wasn't going to give up.

The moon began to set, giving rise to the morning sun. The puffy clouds turned orange and yellow, reflecting the light. The little fox ran as fast as she could, kicking up dirt and crisp dead leaves, swirling and spinning like a lazy mini twister. Bounding off the trunks of trees and leaping over moss covered rocks; the fox ran with all her heart. Her tiny paws made a rhythmic beat as they hit the dirt. Her tail was flicking around like a rudder, keeping her balanced so that she could make the tightest of turns. Even when she grew tired, she fought to press on. Still, as much as she hated to she had to take rests. Her little body shook with each pant she made while her strong heart pumped energy through her blood and to her limbs.

How long she ran like this, the fox wasn't sure. It took about a day or so to reach human territory, though she couldn't recall much of the nights. Usually she found a nice thick bunch of weeds to curl up in and pass out. Once she had enough energy recovered, she started up again only stopping to take a drink of water or catch her breath.

Burning like white hot embers, the lights of the city came into the view. The fox stopped on the edge of a hill, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth and dripping with saliva. Beyond the buildings and streets was where Shuichi would be. It wasn't too far now. She was so close. Glancing down towards the ground she saw the blue thread still intact and leading towards the city. So she wasn't wrong. It had to be connected to her friend.

Taking a more casual stroll so that she could catch her breath, the fox hopped down from the hill and continued to follow the thread of energy. Calming down a bit, she began to wonder if Shuichi would be happy to see her. After all he had left her in the forest. What if he was angry that she returned? That was her greatest fear during this journey, but her desire to see Shuichi was much stronger. If the case was that he didn't want to see her… the fox wasn't sure what she would do. She would cross that obstacle if it came.

Once she actually made it inside the city limits, the fox had to merge with the shadows as she dashed from place to place. She didn't want to risk drawing attention. The last thing she needed was some panicking human screaming about her presence. Hiding was her best option if she wanted to get to Shuichi without trouble. It took her a little more time than she preferred, but she did manage to get through the bustling city without being noticed.

By the time she made it to the area where Shuichi lived, it was late at night. The little fox was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to take a nap. That couldn't happen just yet. Not when she was so close to her goal. Looking down between her paws, the blue thread was still glowing brightly. The fox wondered if anyone else had noticed it. From the reactions of the passing humans, she assumed that they didn't. How odd. Whatever this thread was only she could see it.

Finally the thread brought her to a very familiar house. Over the fence she could see a cherry blossom tree blooming in the backyard. Shuichi's scent lingered on the wind. This was it. The fox climbed up the steps to the front door and began to scratch at the wood with her claws. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she did this. She was hoping that maybe the sound would reach their ears and they would know she was there. Sadly that didn't happen. It was 2:30 in the morning. Everyone in the household was asleep. They weren't going to hear a few light scratches. There had to be another way inside the house.

Investigating around for a bit, she found a small hole under the fence. It was hardly big enough to let anything through, but she could easily fix that. The little fox went to work, digging out a hole beneath the fence large enough so that she could slip through. It took some time and she got quite dirty in the process, but she endured. Once the hole was wide enough, the fox ducked down beneath the fence and slipped through to find herself in a familiar place. It looked no different except for the ground. There were quite a bit of more blossoms that had fallen to the ground.

The fox looked up at the house to the second story window. It was dark. The only thing that could be seen was a still white curtain. A number of times she could remember gazing out that very same window to watch the clouds. It was one of the few things she had done while waiting for Shuichi to come home. He had to be in there somewhere. She just had to let him know she was there.

Twitching her tail, the fox let out a loud bark as she stared up at the window. Her heart jumped when she saw the curtain slightly wave, but that was all it did. Shuichi did not appear. Perhaps she wasn't close enough for him to hear her. The fox paced back in forth in the yard as she tried to figure out her next plan. There was always the option to wait until morning, but the fox didn't want to wait that long. She wanted to see Shuichi now.

Her eyes turned to the tree, traveling up the thick trunk and to the branches that sprawled out against the night sky. The branches were about at the same level as the window, if she could get that close surely then Shuichi would hear her. The only problem was that she had never climbed a tree. The fox had seen others of her kind do it, but it wasn't without difficulty. She had never seen a purpose of climbing trees to ever try. Now she was regretting not having some kind of practice. Still, she wasn't going to give up. She would find a way to climb that tree or else. It wasn't going to be easy.

After circling the tree a few times, the fox rose up on her hind legs and stared up at the branches. The lowest one was pretty far but she felt that she could make the jump with enough effort. For a while the fox just bounced around the tree, trying to find a good place to start. There was only one branch that looked reachable from where she stood. Barely reachable that is.

Taking a running start, the fox launched herself towards the tree, her paws stretching for the branch. Her claws caught the bark of the trunk and though she tried to squirm up to the top, the only direction she went was down. The first time was a failure as was the second. On her sixteenth try, the fox finally managed to catch the lowest branch with her claws by just a hair. Her back feet kicked furiously as she fought to pull herself up. Balancing on the branch made her legs feel like jelly and she was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. After all the trouble she went through to get up there though, she figured she may as well continue.

Slow and careful, the fox made her way up through the branches, whining a bit as she did so. This was her first experience with heights and so far she wasn't a fan. The window drew closer as she moved higher. The tree was branching from sturdy supportive arms to flimsy little fingers. Many cherry blossoms were shaken from where they bloomed and floated towards the ground. The branches that reached out towards the windowsill appeared too small and fragile to step on, but that didn't stop her. They creaked as she placed her weight on them. Confident that she was close enough, the fox began to cry and whine as loudly as she could.

_Shuichi! It's me! I'm here! _Is what she wanted to say through her barks. Of course they only came out at as an earsplitting fox scream.

A light appeared inside the window, a humanoid shadow lingered behind the curtain. Long hair wisped around as it moved. Her heart jumped into her throat. Almost losing her balance, the fox clung to the branch she stood on, her claws digging into the bark. Letting out another cry, the curtain was pushed aside and on the other side stood a bewildered Shuichi. Green eyes were squinted into a thin line and red hair appeared messy, sticking up and curling around the top of his head. No doubt he had been asleep. From his mouth came an audible sound though no words were spoken. For a moment, he just stared at her completely dumbfounded. Maybe he was wondering how stupid could a fox be to risk her life climbing a tree just to see him. Shaking his head, he scrambled to open the window. Shuichi's scent graced over her nose, making the little fox waver on the branch she clung to. Oh how she had missed his scent.

"How did you—don't move!" he cried.

Well of course she did the exact opposite. At the sound of his voice, the little fox jumped to her feet in excitement making the entire tree protest as it creaked and shook with her weight. The fox attempted to move closer, no longer concerned about her wellbeing. The only thing on her mind was reaching her human friend. The creaking suddenly gave way to a sharp crack. The bark split revealing its rough white insides. Looking down, the fox saw that the branch she stood on was beginning to snap in two. Her body began to rock forward as the branch began to bend. Frightened, she let out a cry, possibly waking some of the neighbors.

"Jump!" Shuichi's voice filled her ears. Standing on his toes, he leaned out the window, stretching his arms as far as he could towards the fox. His fingers twitched and a vine sprouted forth from the branch, wrapping around the break to delay its fall. It wouldn't hold for long. "Now!"

The fox was not confident that she could make the jump. It was too far, several feet from the window. Had she been on solid ground it wouldn't have been an issue, but she had no bearing on this branch. Still, she trusted Shuichi. Gathering up all her courage, she lunged forward, praying that she wasn't about to fall to her death. As she flexed her hind legs, the tree seemed to grow, giving her a boost in her jump. Right when her feet left the tree, the branch fell and she could hear a collection of twigs and large sticks crashing to the ground.

In a free fall, the fox howled in terror as she felt herself drift towards the cold unforgiving ground. Her tiny paws were arched, claws straining to reach the boy who lingered above. Shuichi reached out towards the fox in turn, his body hanging half way outside the window. Gravity caused his hair to fall forward, nearly covering his face. Any normal person would have come tumbling out head over heels but he somehow managed to keep his balance. His hands caught her just beneath where her front legs connected to her body. It wasn't a very comfortable hold and the fox couldn't help but whine in pain.

"Ugh!"

With one pull, Shuichi heaved the fox up against his chest as an unknown force pulled him back through the window. They crashed to the ground in a heap, shaking the trinkets and picture frames on Shuichi's nightstand and dresser. It was a close call, but they both had made it unharmed. The little fox rested on top of the boy's chest, clinging to his body for dear life as if she were still falling while Shuichi lay panting on the carpet. Her ears picked up his heartbeat pumping fast and strong. A thin film of sweat had accumulated on his forehead making his bangs stick against the skin. The fox touched her nose to his cheek and shut her eyes as a gentle hand smoothed its way through her peachy fur. A faint smile touched his lips and she made a pleased whining sound in response.

A dark green fern unwrapped itself from around Shuichi's waist as he sat up, retreating back to its brown clay pot in the corner of his room. Resourceful as always, he had used the fern as a rope to keep himself from falling out the window and it had allowed him to quickly pull the fox inside without much difficulty. It was unnatural for any plant to move like that. It was the first time the fox had seen anything like it and frankly it would have frightened her, but she was too engrossed with being with Shuichi to care. Once again he had saved her life.

The fox leaned back on her hindquarters, situating herself in his lap as she stared up into his eyes. Shuichi withdrew his hand, looking down at the fox with a confused expression. The fox couldn't imagine what was going through his head. Happy or upset, she couldn't tell. Anxiety was setting in and the fox feared that he wasn't pleased with her return. If her journey had been in vain and she was forced to go home, the fox didn't know what she would do. Already she had tried to move on and live her life before she met Shuichi. There was no way she could do it. Not with the emotions that wracked her body with heartache. She was too different now. It was painfully obvious to her that she was no longer the same fox she used to be.

"I don't understand." He finally uttered. "The Ebon Grass I planted days before… it should have gradually wiped your memory of me completely." He placed a hand on the back of his head, wincing. "I watched you succumb to the effects almost instantly. Finding your way back here was next to zero. Yet here you are defying logic. Strange… how did you—"

The fox suddenly leaped forward and began to try and lick every inch of his face. She couldn't wait any longer. Shuichi laughed and she squealed in delight, nuzzling her head against his cheek. Warm feelings swelled inside her chest, melting away those horrible sensations of sadness she had experienced the past few days due to his absence. Shuichi pushed her down gently back on her bottom as she wagged her bushy tail swiftly.

"Yes, I missed you too." His fingers found the sweet spot behind her ear and she slumped forward in pure bliss. "Why did you come back? I found the ideal place for a fox your age to live. There was plenty of game to hunt, no humans to bother you," his hand moved down to pet the soft fur on her cheek as he smirked. "Not to mention there were some handsome male foxes that weren't too far away to keep you company." The little fox understood every word and snorted in response. "You're probably right. They're more trouble than they're worth." He said as a crooked smile formed on his lips.

The fox tilted her head to the side as Shuichi suddenly placed a hand underneath her chin. His green eyes narrowed, serious and calculating. It was a quick change of behavior that left her a little uneasy. Though she hated to admit it, the fox grew uncomfortable under his gaze. Had she done something wrong?

"How is your memory still intact? I have never seen a human or animal resist the effects of Ebon Grass. Wait." The fox followed Shuichi's hand as he moved it to the fluffy white fur on her chest. "There is something different about your spirit energy. A part of it almost resembles..."

A small gasp escaped from Shuichi's lips. His brow furrowed as he shut his tightly eyes. His heartbeat quickened and his body shuddered as he took a deep breath. Tension was building up inside his muscles, his body growing stiff as stone. The fox could feel her own body mimicking his. The longer she watched him the worse it seemed to become. A familiar feeling rushed through her body, one she remembered all too well. Yet she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt guilty. There was nothing to be guilty about. At least she didn't think so. From looking at Shuichi, she could tell that he was feeling the same way as her.

"It's right there. I feel it. There is no denying it." Shuichi finally said softly, placing a gentle hand on top of the fox's head. "I've cursed you."

That statement made no sense to the fox. How could Shuichi curse her? If anything she had been blessed. The fox was wondering if he was going crazy. Surely he knew how important he was to her. If he didn't she would have to lick his face more to prove it.

It made no sense. The fox stared up at him and could not understand why there was such a pained look in his eyes. There was torment there he was trying to hide. He couldn't trick her though. Not this time. Whatever his sadness stemmed from, she didn't know. There had to be some way she could help. Jumping off his lap, the fox began to spin about and chase her tail, hoping to make him laugh. Shuichi rewarded her with a small smile but she could tell his mind was somewhere else.

The next two words that came from Shuichi's mouth surprised her. "I'm sorry." The fox stopped chasing her tail upon hearing those words and stared up at Shuichi with questioning eyes. As Shuichi lowered his head, the fox crawled back into his lap and licked his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"If I had known this would happen—no I should have had more control. I should have caught myself. There's no excuse." Rising to his feet, the little fox clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's too late to reverse the effects. You have been enlightened and… well there's nothing I can do about it. I can only accept it. I believe you already have. I can see it in your eyes." He said as he looked down at her.

The fox laid her head on his shoulder. _Yes. _She thought, understanding each and every one of his words clearly. So it was true. She was different than she was before. Shuichi had said so himself. In one way or another, he had been the cause, yet the fox didn't really know how that could be. Either way it didn't matter. She was just happy to be there with him.

"There's no point lingering on this. I'm sure you're exhausted after your journey. I'll make up a bed for yo—"

As Shuichi tried to place the fox back down on the floor, she growled in protest, her claws digging into his pajama top. His eyes widened at her response and he looked down to see her glaring up at him. He tried the same maneuver once more and failed. The fox clung as tightly as she could to him, growling as her body was lifted from his but her claws continued to grip his shirt tightly. She wasn't going to allow him to pry her off. No, she was not leaving his side.

Finally he sighed and gave a weak chuckle. "Okay, you win. You can sleep with me if that's what you really want." She wagged her tail in response.

Holding her in his arms, Shuichi sat back on bed, using his legs to push the covers back. The fox did not move, leeching onto his chest like a tick. She had missed him so much. Letting go of him scared her. What if it was just a dream? She wasn't going to risk finding out. As long as she held onto him, she felt that she would be okay.

Shuichi pulled the covers up over them both using one arm, the other arm holding his companion. The fox poked her nose outside of the little tent the blanket had created, licking her human friend underneath his chin. Her body moved up and down as Shuichi breathed and she decided to situate herself between the crevice of his arm and body. It was a cozy spot as it was quite warm and she could easily hear his heartbeat. It was a sweet lullaby that would rock her to sleep.

Reaching his hand towards the nightstand, he flicked the lamp off and the room was sent into darkness. The only light that could be seen was by the window where the moon shined through, its silver glow spilling across the room and Illuminating Shuichi's handsome face. The fox gazed up at him, admiring every little detail of the young man. There was so much to love about him. Like the way his green eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight, a mixture of emerald and silver swirling together. She loved the way his hair spread out in soft silken strands across the white pillow like tiny crimson vines. Being here with him, this was home. No amount of land or food could replace him. Wherever Shuichi went as long as they were together she would be home.

"The least I can do is let you stay with me. I know that's what you want, isn't it?" He said, leaning up against the backboard. The fox replied by nuzzling her head against his arm, letting the contact smooth down her fur. "Mother will need some convincing, but I'm sure I can get her to agree. Hm…" His hand moved up to stroke her cheek and the little fox let out a soft pleased whine. "You're going to need a name now, aren't you? Honestly I was quite fond of the one mother chose. Lily. What do you think?"

Truthfully it didn't matter what Shuichi called her. As long as he gave her a name, one that gave her purpose, that's all she asked for. Any name would be fine and if he liked the name Lily, she would gladly take it. With a name he would officially accept her as a part of his life and she would promise to stay by his side forever. A promise would always strive to keep.

The fox suddenly pounced on his stomach making him grunt before she began licking his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, wrapping his arms around the fox in a gentle embrace as his hand brushed down the back of her head. "Lily it is then."

And from that day on the little fox was reborn and became me, Lily.

Yes, I am the fox and I have been telling this story from the very beginning. The little fox and I are two completely different beings now. I have grown and changed so much since meeting my dear friend Shuichi, a man I would come to know by many different names. Back then what I thought was the end of my story was just the start. New things would come to light and I would continue to transform in more ways than I could ever imagine. Of course all things come with time. It didn't happen overnight. It was slow, gradual, but it happened nonetheless. I was so clueless back then, believing I had gained my happy ending so easily though it didn't feel easy at the time. If only I knew how complicated life would become.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter. It's not very eventful. I thought about omitting this part but I already had it done and I didn't really want to delete it. So you can read this while I'm finishing up the next chapter that will hopefully be more exciting.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. **

With my identity revealed, let's continue.

I'll never forget the look on Shiori's face when Shuichi brought me into the living room that next morning. The woman was speechless, her face contorting from a look of shock into pure confusion. Nothing was said for a moment. All was silent except for the clang of the broom she once held hitting the hardwood floor. The sound added to the nerve wracking ambience that was quickly filling the room. It was suffocating. You could almost taste it in the air. Shuichi on the other hand appeared calm and collected as always. It had no effect on him. I'll never know how he controls his emotions with mastery.

His mother certainly wasn't expecting to see me again, and she definitely did not expect her son to ask if he could keep a wild animal like me in their house. You can guess what her first answer was. No, no, no, no. No. It wasn't surprising. Who could blame her? My human friend stayed patient though. They began to talk, mostly with Shuichi answering her many questions. I was anxious the entire time, knowing that it was the mother of this small family who would ultimately decide the outcome of where I would live. Shiori was a good woman and I could tell she cared for the wellbeing of her son. She had every right to be wary of me. I understood that. All I asked was for her to give me a chance to prove myself.

The way Shuichi handled the situation was perfect. This was the first time that I bore witness to his astounding charisma. He always knew the right thing to say. There was no hesitation and he was clearly confident in every word he spoke. The mother listened to her son's case, each word leaving an impact on her decision. Shiori's behavior began to change the longer he spoke. What was once a concerned mother, who refused to alter her answer, was now a woman debating on whether she had been too harsh in her first choice.

The way Shiori's beautiful dark eyes lit up when Shuichi said that he had given me the name she had suggested, I could tell it really touched her. From there she was just a wavering oak tree and Shuichi was the strong wind that blew her over. It didn't take long for his mother to finally give in. I'm not sure how he did it, but he did. It wasn't without compromise though. One strike and I was out. Oh. And there was an unpleasant experience I had to go through to completely satisfy Shiori.

It wasn't that bad but at the time I thought it was pure hell. Still, just thinking about it makes me shudder. There was this place, a building where humans wore scrubs, white coats, and gloves. They were humans that specialized in the treatment and care of animals. Animal doctors, veterinarians to be more precise. Inside there were your typical animals that have been loyal to mankind for hundreds of years, but there were also some familiar faces as well. Animals that had come from the wild like myself. It was a loud noisy place. Barking, shrieking, howling, crying, screaming, sounds that I cannot even begin to describe. It was hard on my sensitive ears. It took all my strength not to start whining myself, but I didn't want to add to the horrible symphony going on around me. In every direction, it sounded like someone was being brutally murdered. Such an awful place, I was absolutely terrified. The only thing I could do was cuddle up against Shuichi, hiding my face in his crimson locks. Breathing in his scent was the only thing that soothed me.

On the outside, my Shuichi appeared fine, yet I could sense that he was just as unhappy as I was to be in this place. That gave me some comfort. He didn't really want to be here either. We were only here because it was one of Shiori's conditions. So there wasn't much of a choice. It was all a test, one that I was determined to pass with flying colors. If it hadn't been for Shuichi speaking to me softly and cradling me in his arms, I would have lost it.

"No matter what happens, just focus on me. Stay calm." he said to me as we left the waiting room to follow an older man in dark green scrubs who had called my name.

After walking down a narrow hallway, we came into a small room. The tile, walls, and cabinets were all a nice clean white. Bottles of unknown substances were lined up on a counter that was next to a sink with a long curved faucet. At the center sat a metal table that reeked of bleach and other household cleaners. I did not like this room one bit. Something about it just screamed death and despair to me. I kept telling myself that it would be okay. Shuichi was here and as long as he didn't put me down…

"Set her right here." the man said as he stared down at his clipboard.

My intelligence had not had the time to progress very much at this point. Aside from Shuichi, I was still oblivious to most human speech, but I understood that statement clearly. When I heard those words, I nearly peeled the hide off of my friend's chest as I struggled to cling to his mauve shirt.

"Relax, Lily." Shuichi said low enough that only my ears could only detect.

With a whimper, I let go, allowing Shuichi to set me down. The metal table was cold beneath my paws, sending a sense of dread through my gut. I didn't think there was anything that could make this room any more uncomfortable. The doctor placed his clipboard down on the counter and I froze when he gently placed his hands underneath my muzzle, feeling and squeezing around my neck. I didn't move, shivering beneath his touch as he began to poke around on my body. With every fiber of my being I willed myself to be still as stone. I could not afford to make a mistake here. If I acted out of line, I knew I would regret it.

"It's been a while since I've examined a fox." The man said as he shined a strange light in the corner of my eye "She's a pretty one. I can see she has a lovely summer coat coming in, beautiful white tip on her tail there. A fine specimen to be sure," he set the light down before poking around my hips. "I rehabilitated some foxes before I moved here to the city. They are clever little beauties. Aren't you, girl?"

I heard him click his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he scratched me gently behind the ear, a way to earn my favor. He wasn't a bad person, I could already tell that. I know now that he was just trying to help me. At the time it didn't matter. I refused to look at this man or reply to his affection. I was far too frightened.

"Yes, that's why I specifically asked for you." Shuichi said "Thank you for seeing her on such short notice, by the way. Your office appears quite busy. I hope we did not cause you any inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it. I was excited to see her come in." I felt him pull back my lips to look at my teeth. "Teeth look good. Yep, she's hardly two years old. I thought as much." relief swept through my body when he finally released me from his prodding fingers. Turning my back to the man, I leaned my head against Shuichi, hoping he would pick me up and take me home. "She's very well behaved. Hand-raised, I assume."

"Indeed." Shuichi answered. For a moment, I almost believed what he said.

"I see," the man said as he pulled some strange tools from a drawer that were wrapped in clear plastic. "She appears quite healthy. A little scrawny, but that can be easily fixed by adjusting her diet. I'll give her all the necessary boosters and tags."

There was a faint suction sound and Shuichi secured his arms around my body. It was a gentle but firm hold. Something was coming. I could feel it. The scruff on the back of my neck was pulled up, reminding me of my mother and how she used to carry me around. Though I desperately wanted to growl being handled like this, I held my tongue. A damp cotton swab was placed against my fur. Its strong smell invaded my nose, making me snort. Alcohol, it was a smell that I would never grow to like.

The next thing I knew a sharp pain entered my skin. It ended as quickly as it came, but I still whined like I had been shot with a pistol. Shuichi began stroking my favorite spot just behind the ear and I remembered how he had told me to focus on him. So that's what I did. Trying to swallow my fear, I looked up. Seeing his handsome face gave me the strength to be brave. I knew then that everything was going to be okay. Shuichi wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Similar pains were felt on my hip and other areas of my body. I did not make a sound. It wasn't too bad. The first time I had been more surprised than hurt, an overreaction. The rest of the tiny pricks I took in stride as if I had taken them every day of my life. Hanging my head, I was relieved that it was finally over.

"She may feel fatigue from the vaccines, but that should pass by tomorrow. Let me just get her tags and you can be on your way."

The doctor said as he removed a small square from his pocket and placed it on the table before me. Sniffing it, I realized it was a treat and quickly gobbled it up. It held a minty taste, very odd, but I liked it. The man stepped out of the room for a moment, leaving Shuichi and I alone.

"You did very well, Lily. I'm proud of you." Shuichi said, stroking me underneath my chin. My chest swelled with pride at that comment.

The older man and my friend talked for a while after he returned, handing him some papers along with some rectangular shaped copper trinkets. I'm not sure exactly what was said between the two; only that It was about me. After bidding the doctor farewell, we left that horrible place behind and headed home. The relief I felt after stepping outside into the fresh air was like lifting a rock off of my body. That place would not be missed. Feeling exhausted from the event, I fell asleep in Shuichi's arms and didn't wake until later that night.

After that, well everything just fell into place. Shiori's conditions were fulfilled and with her blessing I was allowed to stay in the Minamino household. I remember how happy I felt, bouncing about the house when I heard the news. It wasn't just Shuichi's house. Now it was mine too. It was our home. Shuichi, Shiori, and I, we were going to be a family. Best of all, Shuichi and I could finally be together. In time, I hoped that Shiori and I would become close as well. We just had to get used to one another. Yes, I was excited to begin my new life.

When Shuichi came to bed that night, I hopped up beside him, cuddling into the curve of his arm. He smiled at me and I rubbed my head against his smooth warm cheek. Silently, I promised Shuichi that I would always stay by his side. I would strive to make him happy as well as protect him. It was my turn to take care of him now that I was better. I'd stand up against a bear if I had to. No one would lay a hand on my friend as long as I breathed. It was the least I could do after everything he had done for me. I would protect my best friend with my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. **

It took time to adjust to my new life. There was much to learn about humans and their strange ways. Those few days I spent under Shuichi's care had hardly been a taste of what I would come to experience. Humans have so many rules. Rather than follow a simple design that nature intended for most animals, humans prefer to be far more intricate. You can do this… but you can't do this… unless you're doing this. All my life I had been used to doing what I pleased, digging holes, hunting anything that looked good to eat, barking just to make noise, and relieving myself wherever I felt like. Now I had boundaries and rules to abide by and many of the activities I had once done in the wild were not acceptable in human society.

I had lost some freedoms. Something Shuichi hated for me to sacrifice, his very reason for returning me to the forest in the first place. It was okay. I didn't really mind. Though it was hard, I enjoyed learning to fit into Shuichi's world. As far as I was concerned, I had gained more than I had lost. It was worth it to be with him. I loved every second we spent together. Whether it was playing games or simply resting beneath the cherry blossom tree, each moment with Shuichi was precious. He was my best friend and I had never been happier.

Before I knew it, a year had passed. Shuichi had grown quite a bit during that time. He was taller, his hair became even longer, reaching to the curve of his back, and he was finally beginning to fill out that slender build of his. He really was turning into a very handsome young man. Of course, he wasn't the only one who had changed. I had done a bit of growing myself, especially around my belly… I really like chicken treats. So crunchy and the marrow inside is absolutely impossible to resist. Really! You should try them sometime. Well, if you're a human who enjoys the delicacy of eating dog treats. Forgive me. I'm getting off topic. It tends to happen when I get excited about something, like food.

I admit; I had become lazy living with Shuichi. It was hard not to pick up a little weight. I needed some meat on my bones anyway I guess. Besides my girth, I had progressed in other ways. For one I had learned to completely understand human speech. As much as I wanted to engage in conversation with Shuichi though, I couldn't. My fox muzzle and long tongue didn't allow me to form coherent sentences. Another human luxury I would never have. Still, we didn't need to share words to understand each other. Our friendship went beyond that. I could answer him with various sounds, looks, and body language.

I found it strange though. Shuichi did not want me to communicate with him like that around his mother. In fact, there were a lot of things he did not want his mother to see. His ability with plants was only one example. It didn't take me long to realize that Shuichi was hiding something much deeper. For months I pondered, trying to figure out what it could possibly be. I knew Shuichi was different. I had known that since the day I met him, yet I could never pinpoint exactly what was so odd about him. What made him special? What made him standout amongst the rest of the humans?

Whatever it was, it didn't affect our lives. Shuichi obviously wanted to keep it that way. At the same time, I felt like I was in on the secret. I just didn't understand and Shuichi wasn't one to give away all the answers. He's the kind of man where you could ask him one thing and he could give you a response that would make you feel satisfied. Then it would take you a few moments later to realize he hadn't actually answered your question in the first place. Shuichi valued his secrets and so I vowed to respect them. When Shiori came around, I dumbed myself down, making sure not to do anything suspicious and out of character for an animal. I played my part well. Shiori didn't suspect a thing.

Since it had been one year since Shuichi had found me, he and his mother had decided that the anniversary would be marked as my birthday. We didn't know the exact date I was born, but it was probably close. It was the right time of year. Most vixens give birth in the spring. I didn't know exactly what to expect for my birthday, a special day to celebrate my existence. Funny, in the wild I celebrated every day that I was alive because I was lucky to even be alive. Here humans wait patiently through the year, expecting the calendar to arrive on that certain day. Never do they linger on the consequences of their own morality until their time finally draws near. Yet that's what I like about them. Foxes go day to day, thinking in the moment. Humans are always looking to the future. They are both good qualities.

In the winter, I had witnessed Shuichi's birthday as he turned fifteen years old. It was just us three, relaxing in the living room. There was cake and even I was allowed to have a little slice. Thinking back, I can still taste that sweet buttercream frosting, so moist and sweet upon my tongue. Shuichi was a bit pink in the cheeks during the entire ordeal. Shiori had collected many boxes covered in flimsy wrapping paper and they were stacked around Shuichi like he was some sort of king with a treasure hoard. With each present he opened, Shuichi would say something in his usual polite tone, "Mother, you shouldn't have." Or "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me" Or "Mother this is far too expensive. I couldn't possibly accept such a wonderful gift…" It went on and on.

For some reason Shuichi was more interested in what was inside the boxes. I on the other hand was quite content with grabbing the colorful wrapping paper and tearing it to shreds. The way the paper crinkled, cracked, and glittered made me all jittery inside. Oh it was exciting! The sound of the paper tearing in a low roar made my heart jump. I became obsessed with seeing how many pieces I could rip apart. I was quite thrilled. It was like my own little party. Shuichi didn't seem to care though. It was his loss… and his cleanup duty.

Lying out by the windowsill, I watched and waited for Shuichi, bathing in the warmth of the sun that shined through the glass. Oh how I had missed the sun after such a long and brutal winter. Snow was nice and I enjoyed pouncing about in its frosty sheets, but I was glad to see the grass again. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their beautiful pink petals spread out over the branches like a new coat. It was nice to see the tree alive and vibrant once more. It was just as beautiful when I saw it for the first time.

In the other room, I could hear Shiori in the kitchen preparing dinner. I had one ear cocked in her direction, listening carefully. Lately she seemed so tired. The woman's skin was pale, she became exhausted doing even the simplest of tasks, and she was eating very little. I was starting to worry. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Shuichi had noticed his mother falling ill before and had insisted she see a doctor. After taking some medication, she went back to her normal cheery self. In those past few weeks, I really thought she was getting better. Now I was starting to doubt myself. From where I sat, I could hear her almost pant as she did something as simple as stir broth.

Though Shiori was still wary of me, we had grown closer to one another. When she was reading a book in the living room, I would curl up around her feet to keep them nice and toasty. Sometimes she would even brush me and oh how I did love a good through brushing. I did my best to try and make her happy too. Still, I knew we would never share a relationship like Shuichi and I nor would I be able to share in theirs. To be honest, I was actually really jealous of the bond Shuichi and Shiori had. Not in the way that you might be thinking though. I just can't help but envy that bond between mother and child. Even now, I still wonder what it would have been like if my mother had cared for me the way Shiori does Shuichi.

Don't get me wrong. My mother did care for me. She was a good vixen and she raised me and my sisters well. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive. But even when I did not have the mind I do now, it bothered me greatly when my mother chased me away. It was my time to grow up and start my own family. Still a kit at heart, I didn't understand. I didn't want to leave her though. If I had it my way, I would have stayed and suckled from my mother for the rest of my life. So when it was finally time for my sisters and me to leave, I struggled. Mother had more trouble getting rid of me than my other siblings and she left several scratches and bites to get her point across. Eventually I did give up and go my own way. I never saw her again after that, though I did fight with my sisters on more than one occasion. Being the runt of the litter, I never stood a chance against them. Those days were over, but I would never forget them. Shuichi and Shiori were my family now.

Just when I was about to consider taking nap, I saw a figure move from the corner of my eye. Jumping to my feet, I placed my front paws against the windowpane; my tail gained a mind of its own as it began to wag by itself. There was Shuichi. Finally, coming home from a long day of school, holding an assortment of notebooks in one arm and an indigo backpack draped over the opposite shoulder. I nearly did a backflip from where I stood. My entire body began to tingle, starting from the toes until I was completely consumed. From there, I quickly fell into my daily routine. Dashing around the house, I began to squeal and whine for joy. So much energy would build up inside of me when I saw Shuichi coming home. If I didn't run around, I feared that my heart would explode. I just had to run and scream!

_ Shuichi! Shuichi's home! Shuichi! _I thought, squealing as I jumped up and down on the furniture, turning the house into a personal obstacle course.

Sliding to an abrupt halt, I spun around and headed towards the backyard, slipping with ease through the doggy door that had been installed just for me. It had almost slipped my mind. Each day Shuichi came home, I brought him a present. In the beginning, I brought him dead mice, hoping he would enjoy them as much as I did. After all, they are quite the tasty snack. It didn't take me long to realize that he was quite indifferent about this type of gift. So I tried something else.

Stopping at the flowerbed, I quickly skimmed over the flora, trying to find the perfect one that would suit my dear human friend. There was quite the selection. Everything was in bloom. Poppies, marigolds, lilies, daisies, just about anything you can think of. Shuichi could plant the most unusual flowers and make them fit right into this little flowerbed. It was like a cute little family. So talented he was, the way he could bend nature to his will. Shuichi was the only human I had seen to possess such an ability, one of many things that made him so special in my eyes.

As I looked over the flowers, I noticed the yellow tulips were in full bloom, one of my favorites. In fact, I had helped Shuichi plant these by digging out the holes to place the seeds. Very carefully, I placed my cheek against the damp soil and made a clean cut through the stem using my front teeth. It had taken more than a few times to do that perfectly in the past. When I first brought him flowers, they were either petals dribbled in slobber or the entire flower, dirt covered roots and all. After a while, I finally figured out how to harvest them effectively.

Gently taking the tulip between my jaws, I maneuvered myself out of the flowerbed, making sure not to step on any of the precious flowers in the process. After moving cautiously past the flap of the doggy door, I rushed to the main entrance of the house and sat patiently, my tail flicking to and fro. When the door cracked open, my heart jumped into my throat and another squeal escaped me. Shuichi stepped through, smiling at me as he set his things to the side.

"Good evening, Lily." he said in his gentle voice and I responded with a high pitched "Nye". Balancing myself on my hind legs, I held my head up to present him with my gift. Shuichi chuckled lightly, kneeling down to take the flower from my mouth as I placed my front paws on his knees. "A yellow tulip today, hm? It's lovely. Thank you, Lily." he said, giving me a nice scratch behind the ear "I will place it on display along with the others."

Shuichi made his way to the kitchen to greet his mother, and I followed closely behind, keeping right on his heels. As we passed through the dining room, he placed the tulip into a clear vase of water that held many other flowers I had given to him. My chest swelled with pride as I began to prance about. It meant a lot to me that Shuichi loved my gifts enough to show them off.

"Hello, mother," Shuichi said as we stepped into the kitchen together.

Shiori looked over her shoulder from where she stood at the stove. "Welcome home, Shuichi. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." the woman acted as cheery as always. You wouldn't have even noticed she was sick if it wasn't for the paleness of her skin.

"I'll go ahead and set the table then."

Shuichi picked up a set of blue and white decorative plates that sat neatly stacked on top of the counter. The two of us shared a look as he did this, my brow furrowing slightly as I signaled my concern over Shiori. My friend understood, making a subtle nod as he cast his eyes on his mother for a brief moment. Though Shuichi pretended not to notice Shiori's condition, her act could not fool him. He knew very well that her health was failing. No doubt he would confront her about it during dinner. Already I could see his mind at work, debating on how he would go about bringing up the subject.

After setting the table, Shiori brought the hot food into the dining room where they began to eat quietly. My own food bowls sat in the corner of the room where I began to eat my dry kibble. My stomach had been growling for the past hour and I was happy to eat. Truthfully, I could eat whenever I pleased. These fancy bowls held a supply of food and water that refilled itself when nearing empty, quite ingenious human technology. Yet, I opted to eat during morning, noon, and evening like my humans. I felt closer to them that way, eating with the family. While I chewed the crunchy little balls, I listened to the two humans conversing at the table.

"How did your exam go?" Shiori asked. The woman had hardly touched her food. A few noodles were tucked between the chopsticks she held, but she had yet to bring it to her mouth.

"It went well." Shuichi replied before taking a sip of water. Setting his glass back down, he hesitated before speaking "Mother, are you feeling all right? You look rather pale this evening…"

Shiori quickly shook her head, waving her hand in a dismissive manner "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. The doctor said I would get worse before I got better. This medicine makes me so sleepy."

"Perhaps you should lie down then. You need your rest. I will handle the cleanup for tonight."

"Don't fret over me, Shuichi." she said, her voice slightly strained "I promise you. I'm okay."

"But mother—"

"Why don't you go take Lily for a walk? It's a beautiful day." Shiori said, quickly interrupting whatever her son was about to say. Hearing my name, I looked over at the table curiously. Shuichi stared at his mother, taken aback by her sudden demand. Though her tone had stayed its same sweet nature, it was easy to tell that this was an order and not a suggestion. "It would be good for both of you to get out of the house for a bit."

For a moment, Shuichi said nothing, staring at his mother with great concern. There was no arguing with her though. "Very well, but only if you promise to rest and let me do the dishes when I return."

Shiori nodded before rising from her seat. "If that will put your mind at ease,"

"Thank you."

After finishing the last of their meal, Shiori went to the living room and stretched out on the couch. Treating his mother no less than a princess, Shuichi brought her a blanket and plenty of pillows to make herself comfortable while she watched the colorful picture box called a television. I wondered if Shuichi had always treated his mother so well. I bet there weren't many other teenage boys who pampered their mother as such.

Once he was satisfied with his mother's arrangement, Shuichi and I went to the front door. On the wall, there was a hook that held my red nylon leash and collar. Cheap heart shaped rhinestones were spaced out evenly around the tattered fabric. It was quite tacky and certainly not Shuichi's choice. His mother had been the one who bought it for me at a pet store about a year ago. It was starting to wear as pieces of the nylon were sticking out from the braid. Shiori thought the collar was cute and neither Shuichi nor I had the heart to say we didn't like it. To be honest, I hated it. It was itchy and hot and I couldn't stand how it matted the fur down around my neck with sweat. Still, it was a gift from Shiori and I knew she meant well. It did mean a lot to me that she had given me a gift in the first place. As uncomfortable as it was, I tried to wear it with pride.

"This will be the last time you wear this." Shuichi said as he clicked the leash to my collar.

My ears twitched at that statement. At first, I thought that this would be the last I had to wear a collar, but I knew that couldn't be. It was a human rule. I wasn't allowed to walk freely next to my friend. Out in the open, I had to be secured like any other ugly dumb dog. As much as it bothered me; there was nothing I could do. This was Shuichi's world and I had to contend to human laws. So I was curious to know what he meant.

Stepping out of the house first, I practically bounced towards the sidewalk. Shiori wasn't wrong. It was a lovely day. There was a light warm breeze in the air that ruffled my fur. It was pleasant and I couldn't wait to get my walk in with Shuichi. There was a jerk as I reached the end of my leash. Looking back, I saw Shuichi staring blankly ahead, his mind fixated on his mother no doubt. With a soft cry, I expressed my eagerness to get going. He shook his head slightly, removing himself from his thoughts before following me out of the front yard.

We took our usual route, heading for the park. The walk was uneventful. Nice and peaceful. Most of our walks were like this. Shuichi was good at avoiding people when he wanted to. Usually, we never passed anyone on our walks. I liked it that way. Neither one of us liked to attract unwanted attention. There had been a few occasion where we had met others. Some would be walking their dogs.

Pft dogs. Dogs do not like me and I do not like them. They think they're so big and tough with their growls and barks, acting like they're going to eat me up. I'm not afraid of them! Okay… maybe I'm a little afraid. Have you seen some of them? They're like monsters compared to me! Giant freaks of nature! What did humans do to make them so… gah! Oh and don't even get me started on cats. Those little scratching devils! But I'm getting off topic again. Sorry.

The park was basically empty when we arrived. There were not many people out this time of day. I followed Shuichi to our favorite spot. We had to go through the hedges to get there, but it was worth it. A little half circle of open grass formed around the bushes that sat right by a small pond. Swimming below the water were koi fish of orange and white. Many times I had tried to catch one, but with no luck. Still, it was fun to try. No one ever came back here. It was just us, a little paradise of our own. It was such a blissful and serene place deep within a bustling human city. You wouldn't even think the town had such places by looking on the outside.

I sat back on my hindquarters and scratched my ear with my foot, making the collar jingle. If there was one thing about the collar I liked, it was the little clinks and jingles it made. There was just something about those kind of sounds I liked, so cheery.

Shuichi removed the collar from around my neck and I shook my body to puff out my fur, relieved to get the thing off. We were secluded here, so we could bend rules if it was within reason. At least that's what I though Shuichi was trying to teach me.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Shuichi said as the bushes practically moved out of his way.

A few minutes later, he returned, holding an object that was foreign to me in each hand, a cone with an odd swirl on top. I had a feeling it was some kind of food and I was curious to find out what it was. We sat down together on the edge of the bank, watching the sunset, its last few rays of golden light transforming the pond into a mix of orange and red, a small sea of liquid fire. It was a beautiful sight, one that I would never forget.

"Here," Shuichi said, lowering the strange object so that I could see, his hand still wrapped around the cone. Moving my nose closer, I could feel a cool aura surrounding the odd white swirl. Placing my nose against it, I stumbled back onto my hindquarters in shock. It was like touching ice. What was this strange thing? "It's ice cream." Shuichi informed me, chuckling at my reaction "Go on before it starts to melt. The vendor just left so I can't buy you another one." he said before turning to eat his own, his eyes focused on the sky "It is your birthday after all. You deserve a treat."

_Oh that's right. My birthday. _I thought. It had slipped my mind. With the excitement of Shuichi arriving home from school that day, I had completely forgotten.

How was I to eat such a thing though? It was too cold. At least that's what I thought. Yet Shuichi was eating his just fine so there had to be a trick. Before I did anything else, I watched my friend, surveying how he was eating his ice cream. Slowly his tongue would dip out, licking up the sweetness that threatened to roll down the cone. Over time, the swirl was shaped into a nearly perfect sphere from his licks. I became quite fascinated, hypnotized even watching him. If it didn't look good before, it certainly did now. Shuichi could make anything look good to me.

Leaning closer, I mimicked him, letting the tip of my tongue touch the swirl. As I swallowed, I could feel the cool cream slide all the way down my throat and drop into my warm belly. Such a strange feeling, yet satisfying, especially on this warm day. It was delicious, turning my tongue numb, such frosty goodness. The best part was that it was sweet, and I did love the taste of the rich vanilla. It had already begun to melt a little, running in little white streams down Shuichi's hand. A chuckle escaped his lips as I quickly went to lick up the sweet liquid, tickling his fingers.

"You're making a mess." he said as he wiped away the ice cream that had stuck to my whiskers and nose. "Silly Lily. What am I going to do with you?" he stroked the soft fur on my cheek and I shut my eyes, leaning into his hand as I fell into a blissful trance.

_That's the spot… Oooh…. _I thought as he continued to pet my head. I was convinced that Shuichi had magic fingers.

"You've grown a lot, in more ways than one." he said, his eyes shifting down to the water. "It's hard to believe that we met only a year ago."

I bowed my head in agreement before looking up at him. _You've grown too, Shuichi. _I thought, wishing desperately that he could hear me. Of course, he did not. So badly I craved to tell him how great a person he was, so intelligent, talented, kind, and handsome. I was thankful for everything he had done for me and I was honored to be by his side as his companion, his protector. There was no other place that I would rather be than right here with him.

Crawling into Shuichi's lap, I lay my head down in the curve of his arm, shutting my eyes. His fingers continued to stroke through my fur, slow and gentle. With each touch, I could almost tell what he was thinking, his emotions practically running through my own veins. Shiori dominated his thoughts. Turning my head up, I licked Shuichi underneath his chin in an attempt to comfort him. I wanted to let him know I was there for him.

"I'm fine," he said, pushing me down into a sitting position "We'll head back soon, but first I want to give you something."

Sliding off of his lap, I began to bounce about lightly on my feet. _Is it a treat? I hope it's a treat! _I thought, growing excited.

Shuichi read my movements. "No, it's not a treat. You just had an ice cream, Lily."

I snorted in response and began to pout, lowering my head to the ground as I began gekkering a little to show my disappointment. _Aw_! _But I want another treat, Shuichi._

My friend touched the back of his neck, reaching up under his crimson hair "Perhaps I have spoiled you too much."

He said with a smirk, removing a seed from his thick locks. It did not appear to be an ordinary seed. When he pulled it away from his hair, I could have sworn that the glint of the sun caught on its shell. That wasn't normal. I rose up on my hind legs, trying to get a good look at it, but Shuichi held it up over his head so I could not reach. Each time I came close to seeing what it was, he moved his hand away, teasing me "Well, if you don't want this because it isn't food, I'll just give it to another fox. Maybe even a nice dog or cat…"

A distressed cry escaped me, shocked to hear him say such a thing. He wouldn't dare._ No! No! I want it!_ I thought; rolling over onto my back and giving him the best pitiful expression I could muster. _I'm sorry! I'll be good. I promise. See? _I began wagging my tail. _Pretty please!_

"Hm…" Shuichi started, rubbing his chin, letting time drag on just to tease me further "Very well then, but only because it is your birthday present."

Lowering his hand, he revealed what he held. Lying in the palm of his hand was a small circular seed. With a closer look, it actually didn't look like a seed at all, appearing more like gem than anything. It was dark blue and easily shimmered under the sun's fading light. I gave it a few sniffs. There wasn't really a smell at all. I gazed up at Shuichi curiously as he pinched the seed between his thumb and forefinger.

"I was hoping to give this to you sooner, but it wasn't quite ready yet. I've taken my time to grow and harvest each flower until it produced the perfect seed. It took longer than I anticipated, but I am pleased with the results. I hope you will be too." Shuichi placed his hand under my muzzle, slightly tilting my head up "Hold still."

I did as instructed, making sure not to move an inch, watching my friend from the corner of my eye. There was a soft glow that began to surround the shell as Shuichi situated the seed at the base of my neck. Sprouts began to appear, twisting and braiding around one another as it formed around my neck. At the center, beneath my muzzle, I could feel the petals of a flower blooming to life. Shuichi gestured towards the pond and I stepped forward to gaze at my reflection. Around my neck appeared to be a collar of soft grasses and vines. It was so comfortable; I wouldn't have known it was there if I weren't looking at it myself. At the center, it held a small light blue lily that almost gave the appearance of colored glass. Its pistils were a soft pink that reminded me of Shuichi's school uniform.

"Happy Birthday," he said, scratching me behind the ear.

It was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. I didn't know how to react. All I could do was stare at my reflection, looking like an idiot.

"This is no ordinary flower." Shuichi said as I gazed up at him with curious eyes. He motioned towards my chest; his index finger extended "It is linked directly to your life and spiritual energy."

_Life and spirit energy?_ I thought. In the past I had heard Shuichi use those words before on rare occasions. I had no idea what it meant really. Obviously it had something to do with life and the spirit, but I knew there had to be more to it than that.

"When you sleep, it will close," my friend balled his hand up into a soft fist, demonstrating how the flower would act "When you wake, it will bloom." he spread out all five of his fingers "Should you get injured or sick, it will wilt." Shuichi let his finger curl slightly towards the palm of his hand, "And if you die…" wincing, he placed his hand on the ground. "So too will the flower." he cleared his throat "The collar will move and grow with you, so it will never feel too tight or suffocating."

Turning left and right, I watched my reflection shift in the water before modeling for Shuichi. Holding my nose up towards the sky, I kicked up my feet, prancing around him in a circle to show myself off. My confidence had shot up like a surging rocket. At that moment, I truly believed I was the most beautiful vixen in the entire world. Shuichi was laughing rather hard as he watched me strut about like such a priss.

"Yes, it looks lovely on you. Still, vanity is unbecoming. Try and be a little modest, Lily." He teased.

_ Ha! That's just something ugly foxes say. _I wanted to tease right back. Taking a running start, I tackled Shuichi and began to lick his face mercilessly. I was thrilled with my gift and had to thank him in the best way I knew how.

"Lily! S-stop it!" He laughed, easily pushing me off to the side.

_Hehe, sorry._ I thought, making a clicking like sound with my mouth.

Cuddling my head into the curve of his neck, I breathed deeply, taking in his intoxicating scent. It never failed to put my mind at peace and give me comfort. Sitting up, I tucked myself under Shuichi's arm as he wrapped it around me, hugging me close to his body. I shut my eyes, happy to be in his warm safe hold. Every time he held me like this, my entire being felt like it was ready to float away, just a pure and endless bliss.

My heart soared as he scratched me gently behind the ear, my favorite spot. Gazing down at me, he smiled as I whined my affection, his emerald eyes seemed to glisten. It never failed. I was always overwhelmed by just how handsome Shuichi was. I could stare at him all day and be content. Of course, it was his nature, his kindness that I had truly fallen for.

This human had done so much for me and asked for nothing in return. It was him that had given me the ability to see, to understand what I once could not. He was my light in the darkness. He had given me a second chance at life. Shuichi had opened new doors for me that would have otherwise been closed, expanding my view of the world. A curse, he had called it, but to me it was no such thing. It was a blessing. I was happy this way, happier than I had ever been. I didn't understand how, but Shuichi was the reason that I was this way now. That much I knew. How or why, I didn't care.

Over the year I had lived with him, I had gained many new feelings and sensations. There was one in particular that had bothered me the most. This emotion that was once affection had grown into something much more. I had come to know its name, yet for so long I refused to acknowledge its presence. It was crazy, stupid, ridiculous. Completely impossible. As far as I knew, Shuichi was a human and me; well I was just an insignificant fox. There was nothing special about me. Yet, no matter how many times I told myself this, I could not convince my heart to understand. There was no denying it. I had fallen for this human and desired to be his mate. It was in that moment of bonding that I had finally come to accept those feelings.

_I love you, Shuichi._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.  
**

We returned home later that evening where we found Shiori fast asleep on the couch, snoring softly. The television was still on, illuminating the dark living room in dull flashes of blue and white. The volume was turned down low enough that it was only a murmur. We moved silently through the house, careful not to wake her. Shuichi did as promised and went about doing the dishes. I wanted to help, but Shuichi said licking the plates was not the same as washing them. So instead, I decided to snuggle up at the end of the couch between Shiori's feet where it was nice and warm.

I wasn't really sleepy, but I did enjoy watching television. At the moment, there was a game show on where a man had to stand on a small circular platform that was surrounded by water. He had to balance himself there while random objects were thrown at him. At one point they threw a whole raw chicken breast at him. Oh it looked so delicious! My eyes never left the thing.

_Why oh why throw away a perfectly good chicken? Such a waste! I would eat it. _I thought, yawning before smacking my lips._ Mhm! I'd star_t with the legs and then the wings _and move my way up to the best part. The breast! Mm… I can just taste that juicy chicken. Darn it! Now I'm hungry again. _

It was quite hilarious. Shuichi didn't care for these kind of shows. Really, he didn't take much of an interest in T.V at all. I enjoyed it though. The shows were funny. Screaming and laughing at each other's petty misfortunes. It was so silly. Humans sure do like to hurt themselves. Maybe they aren't as smart as they like to think they are.

While I was busy licking one of my paws and thinking about chicken, Shiori coughed. This brought me to attention, my ears perking up. It wasn't a normal dry cough, one I had grown used to hearing as of late. This one was different. I could have sworn at the end that there was a light gurgle, as if there was water in the back of her throat. Through the house, I heard a sudden bang followed by a splash of water as if something heavy had been dropped into the sink. Tension quickly seeped into the air. The fur on my spine began to rise as I felt a sensation of dread rise higher and higher. Something was wrong.

"Mother?" Shuichi called from the kitchen. No human would have caught it, but I heard the tremble in his voice.

Shiori did not respond. Looking up at the woman, I saw that her once peaceful sleeping face had changed into an expression of discomfort. Taking a sniff of the air, I caught a familiar scent. Small drops of crimson were speckled against her full pink lips and I jumped off the couch, barking in alarm. Shuichi was on top of me before I had even touched the ground and I just barely got out from under his feet in time. In that moment, the boy had to be faster than lightning. I didn't even hear him come through the house.

"Mother? Mother, can you hear me?" Shuichi was kneeling before Shiori, trying desperately to wake her. The woman did not stir, her eyes remaining close. "Mother, please!" never in my short life had I heard such desperation in his voice. "There isn't much time. She's fading quickly." he said as he pulled a seed from his hair.

Turning his mother's wrist towards the ceiling, he made a small cut with a tiny thorn. The seed was set against the cut where it began to grow tiny green vines. The vines gripped around the skin of the cut like tiny creeping fingers. The weird plant pulsed as if it had a heartbeat, slow and steady. Shuichi then placed one hand over the over, pressing them against the center of Shiori's chest. A faint red glow, an aura, began to surround his body, radiating from his head to his feet. Never had I seen him do anything like this before. Honestly, it was a little scary. There was something about that aura that sent a shiver down my spine.

"If I can just stabilize her long enough for help to get here… Lily! Find a phone!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Shaking my head, I broke my gaze away from my glowing friend. _A phone! Right! _I thought as I dashed through the house to find the strange talky human object.

On the other side of the room, the cordless phone rested on its receiver. Jumping on top of the end table, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and gripped the item between my jaws. It was heavy and hurt my teeth a little, but I ignored the pain and pushed onwards. The momentum from my jump to the floor sent the end table crashing into the hardwood floor and I flinched at the sound. As fast I could, I ran back to Shuichi, dropping the drool covered phone into his hand. Paying no mind to the slobber that coated his fingers; he smashed some buttons before placing it against his ear. Shuichi began to speak, describing his mother's condition to the person on the other line.

Pacing back and forth, I listened, my anxiety growing with each step until audible whimpers were slipping from my mouth of their own accord. Shiori's heartbeat resonated in my ears, a low deep and dreadful drum, as if it was building up to a great crescendo that would end abruptly. If that were the case, it was a song I never wanted to end. Her heartbeat was growing slower, weaker with each minute that passed. I was helpless, useless. What could I do? Nothing, except wait for help while watching Shiori gasp and groan in pain. It was horrible, this feeling of helplessness. What was even worse was watching Shuichi suffer along with me and knowing that I could do nothing.

Shuichi did not move from his mother's side, holding his hands in the same position as before. The blood that raced through him seemed to travel at the same rate as mine. Our hearts were pounding to the same rhythm, quick and strong. They almost seemed to echo each other. Placing my head against his leg, I tried to comfort my dear friend the best that I could.

That's when it happened. I'm not exactly sure what it was. Never had I experienced anything like it before. I felt strange, something foreign entered inside my consciousness, feelings that weren't my own. Suddenly, Shuichi's emotions were my emotions. I felt exactly what he felt. Misery, despair, helplessness and at the same time, behind all of it was that calm demeanor he always held, the one that was thinking of all the outcomes to the situation and how he would handle it, always thinking one step ahead.

Knowing how Shuichi felt was nothing new. We shared feelings all the time. With just looks we knew what the other was thinking. This wasn't the same. These emotions seemed stronger than usual, different and unnatural. It wasn't simply mutual feelings. It was something more. Like a reflection. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it. It was so strange. I could say anything and it wouldn't even come close to what it really felt like. Still, I will do the best that I can. The best way I can describe it was that his emotions were spilling over into to me, filling me up, drowning me. His mouth did not move and yet, I could faintly hear him as if he were speaking. It made my head hurt and I wavered on my feet before falling back onto my hindquarters.

It was a curious thing and as distracting as it was, there was no time to linger on it. How could I? There was too much going on at the present moment. It didn't matter. I could ponder it later when Shiori was better. This was just a spell. It had to be or so I kept telling myself. Things would get better. They always get better. Patience. I just had to practice patience and be like Shuichi. Cool and collected. It was just nerves. I tried to focus, but it didn't let up. The emotions and whispers were still there at the same ferocity even after moving away from Shuichi.

Finally, help arrived, interrupting me from my thoughts. Men dressed in white and blue uniforms rushed into the house, bringing along odd human objects I had never seen before. For some reason they frightened me. I don't know why, but strangers, especially men (Aside from Shuichi.) made me feel uneasy. Perhaps it was because the humans that had beaten me a year ago had been male. It was more of a reaction of my animal instincts rather than rational thinking. As stupid as it was, I couldn't help but feel the way I did. Rarely did we ever have strangers at the house, but when we did, I preferred to keep to myself and observe.

My body seemed to move of its own will. I ran and ducked under the coffee table in the middle of the room, whining softly. The men were loud, speaking to each other in demanding voices while holding their scary looking equipment that reminded me of some of the tools I had seen at the vet's office. As much as I was ashamed of my cowardliness, I could not bring myself to crawl back out. Here Shuichi needed me there for him and I was hiding like a big stupid idiot. I hated myself so much, feeling lower than a dog. Even a dog would stay by his friend's side in this situation, as dumb as they were.

Why did unfamiliar things have to scare me so much? Why couldn't I get past this one silly animal instinct? I had grown. I was beyond relying on instincts alone. It drove me mad. The feeling was there and it was hard to fight back, especially with such sudden changes. My natural animal instincts always found the worst time to rear its ugly head, always causing me problems and making me look like such a fool.

_Forgive me, Shiori… Shuichi… _I thought as I watched the paramedics place the woman onto a moving table like bed called a gurney.

I wanted to be by their side, but fear kept me immobile. Not to mention Shuichi's voice was still whispering inside my head. That wasn't helping. Of course, even if I had wanted to go with them, I wouldn't have been allowed. I kept forgetting that I was just a normal fox to other humans. Their rules would forbid me from coming with my family no matter what. Stupid rules.

The paramedics carefully moved Shiori, carrying her through the front door. Shuichi followed them, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone in the dark. The only company I had was the flashing television and its low mutterings. Crawling out from under the table, I listened to the voices of the humans fade until there was only silence. Lowering my head, I jumped up on the couch, cuddling in the spot where Shiori had once been laying. It was still warm with her body heat and it gave me comfort.

_I hope Shiori will be okay. If she were to… no. _I shook my head._ I can't think like that. She will be better. I bet she and Shuichi will be home first thing in the morning. The doctors will make her all better. They're smart. They'll know what to do. There is nothing to worry about. _I told myself.

If only I could have been there with them. That was the only thing I wanted, to be there at Shuichi and Shiori's side. I couldn't. I was just a fox, an animal. It wasn't fair. I wanted my family, to cuddle and comfort each other during this bad time. They had hardly been gone five minutes and already I missed them dearly. It was so lonely with just me in that house. That night, I whined and whimpered myself to sleep; hoping that Shiori would get well and that Shuichi would be okay.

Several days passed by. There was no sign of my family, no word of what was going on. Anything could have happened. The anticipation was killing me. I was completely clueless and I would stay that way until they returned. No one was going to keep the family pet informed. What was going on? Was Shiori going to be okay? Why hadn't they come home yet? Was she really that bad? My chest constantly felt as if it was tensed and the lump in my throat would not go away. It was painful.

Those days of waiting were torture. It was almost like the time when Shuichi had left me in the forest, only worse. Now I was mourning over two people I loved. From morning until dusk, I cried. I could hardly take a step without a whine or whimper crawling up my throat. I lost all interest in everything, too depressed and anxious. Nothing was the same being by myself. Food was bland in my mouth. The squeak of my chew toys was dull to my ears. Even chasing the birds and squirrels in the backyard was not appealing to me. Each time I attempted to go hunting, I ended up lying down on my stomach, staring at the ground. A bird even had the nerve to hop right in front of my face I appeared so docile. I could have easily snatched it right out from under its feet, but I did not. It wouldn't be the same without someone to show my prize off to.

During that time, I sometimes thought about what had happened when I touched Shuichi, and how his voice and feelings had resonated within my head. Usually I did not linger on this long. I didn't really care. I was too concerned about Shiori and Shuichi to give a damn. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. It was probably just my imagination anyways, hysteria maybe from the event.

In the laundry room, I laid in one of the baskets that held a collection of Shiori and Shuichi's dirty clothes. Their clothes were drenched with their scent. It was the closest I could be to either of them. Their smells were comforting and helped me get to sleep at night. For those past few days, this is where I would sleep or at least try. Even though I felt physically and emotionally drained, I had trouble sleeping. There was just too much on my mind to relax.

While burying my nose in the sleeve of one of Shuichi's shirts, I heard a noise. My head perked up and my ears twitched. I knew that sound. Jumping to my feet, I raced to the source of the sound. The door had been opened. This was it! It was the happy reunion that I had been waiting for. Everything really was going to be okay. Closer now, I caught Shuichi's scent and squealed with glee. My best friend was finally home! Hopefully, his mother would be with him too, happy and healthy. We would get our happy ending.

Turning around a tight corner, I bounced across the living room only to stop dead my tracks. It felt like a brick was dropped into my stomach from my chest. Shuichi was here, but it was his face, his appearance that froze me where I stood. Shuichi's clothes were wrinkled, as if he had been sleeping in them. In fact, he was wearing the exact same clothes he had been wearing a few days ago. His hair was slightly greasy, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Dry perspiration lingered on his skin, the kind that was inspired by nerves and fear. His emerald eyes were half-lidded as if he could barely keep them open. Shuichi was a mess. He was completely exhausted. I was surprised that he was even standing from the way he looked. My friend looked ready to fall over and go to sleep.

Shuichi kneeled down on the floor. I ran, leaping into his arms with a soft whine. He quickly pulled me up against his chest, his arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace as he buried his face in the fur on my neck. I closed my eyes, nuzzling my head against his cheek.

_ Shuichi…_

No words were spoken. There didn't need to be. I already knew from the way Shuichi held me and he knew that I understood. Everything wasn't okay. Shiori was not here and she wouldn't be home anytime soon. She was still sick, perhaps even worse than before. Being away this long, I had hoped it was because she was recovering, not getting sicker. I did not understand. Couldn't doctors fix anything? This wasn't the wild. They had so many resources. Was Shiori so sick that even that wasn't enough? To think she was really that bad, it made me shiver.

Pulling away, Shuichi looked down at me. I'm not sure how he was able to mask the sadness I knew he was feeling. "I apologize for—"

I growled before he could finish, knowing what he was about to say. There was no need for him to apologize for leaving me here alone. I understood. Shuichi tried to smile, but failed, sighing instead. Placing a hand underneath my muzzle, he gently turned my head from side to side.

"Have you been sleeping?" he asked.

I glared up at him. _Have you? _I thought, noting the dark circles around his eyes.

My dear Shuichi, I was worried about him. Goodness, it looked like the boy hadn't slept a wink since he left. Another whine traveled up my throat. It was hard to see him like this. I wanted to help.

"There is no need to concern yourself with my wellbeing." he shook his head before rising to his feet. "I assure you, I'm fine."

_You don't have to act so strong all the time. _I thought. _You know you can open yourself up to me, Shuichi. Don't hold it back. _

It was so frustrating that I couldn't speak to him. So badly I wanted him to hear my thoughts. Maybe there was something I could say that would comfort him, but no. Though I had tried countless times, my little fox mouth simply could not mimic the sounds that a human could make. Words came out as squeals and whines and other unintelligent sounds. Now more than ever I wished that I could speak to Shuichi.

Shuichi headed upstairs and I watched him for a moment before following. He muttered something about taking a shower and headed towards the bathroom. That wasn't surprising. Humans are awfully finicky, Shuichi in particular. He always practiced good hygiene. While waiting in his bedroom, I realized that he had not picked out his pajamas to change into for the night.

_Poor Shuichi. He's probably too distraught to think straight. Oh I hope Shiori gets well soon. What will we do without her? _I thought, noticing one of Shuichi's black socks lying on the floor.

Unlike humans, I do not have fingers and thumbs. Foxes did not get the luxury of hands in their creation. So you can understand how difficult it was for someone like me without nifty fingers to open drawers or operate human gadgets. I came to learn that pulling with teeth and claws didn't always work. As I grew more intelligent, I picked up plenty of tricks and cheats for getting around a human house. One of my tricks was opening drawers, as long as they had handles. As for ones that didn't, that's another story.

Taking the sock between my teeth, I walked over to the dresser. Thankfully, Shuichi's pajama drawer was on the bottom which made this process much easier. Carefully slipping the sock halfway through the handle, I let go, letting the sock dangle. This was the hard part. After situating the sock, I took the top and bottom of the sock between my teeth. I had to be careful; otherwise I could accidently remove the sock from its position. With the sock firmly in my mouth, I now had a noose around the drawer handle. Using all my might, I pulled and jerked until the drawer was opened wide enough.

Panting from the work, I looked over the clothes, using my nose to shift through them. The detergent smelled nice and sweet, making the clothes have a lovely aroma. It was a clean fresh scent. The smell reminded me of lavender. Occasionally, I sneezed while I was searching for the most comfy for Shuichi to wear.

_Not these. Those look too thin and worn. Surely he has something in here that's soft and warm. I want him to feel like he's wearing a nice fluffy cloud. Aha! Here we go. _I thought as I found the perfect pair.

The flannel pajamas were navy blue with white lining. On the left side of the chest there was a small pocket or at least it was trying to appear as one. I don't think it was a real pocket. They looked quite comfy and I remembered seeing Shuichi wear them before. I decided that these would do just fine. Shuichi would have a pair of nice pajamas waiting for him when he got out of the shower.

One at a time, I took each piece of clothing to the bed and spread them out as nicely as I could until they looked presentable. A few minutes later, Shuichi returned to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair appeared to be slightly damp as it had not regained its usual bounce. Glancing towards the bed, he sighed.

"I knew I forgot something." he smiled weakly as he headed towards his closet. "I wasn't planning on going to bed yet. I have some business to—"

Once again, I growled, my fur rising up on the back of my neck as I stalked over towards him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? The only thing Shuichi needed was rest and I was going to make sure he was going to get it or else. That boy could be so crazy sometimes.

_ No you're not! You get to bed right now! _I thought with my lips pulled back over my sharp teeth. _If you don't get some rest, you'll be sick next. _

"My, you are quite bossy today." Shuichi said without even looking at me, sorting through the clothes in his closet. "This is important, Lily." his tone was low, serious. The one he used so rarely with me, the one that made him seem like he was another person entirely. "My mother's life depends on it."

I stared at him, waiting for him to explain, but he was only focused on getting dressed. It was infuriating. Shuichi had a habit of leaving me on a cliff hanger. It was like he told you only half of the truth. Removing his usual mauve colored school uniform from a hanger, he glanced over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Some privacy please,"

_Oops! Sorry…_ I thought as I turned around and sat back on my haunches, my face facing away from him.

It was cute. I couldn't understand why humans were so bashful about taking off their clothes. Surely they weren't all that bad under there. Hairless they may be, but still. My ears twitched when I heard the towel hit the floor. You know, I had never even taken a peek at Shuichi in his natural form. To think he was bare as a newborn babe right behind me. Just one glance and I could see. My curiosity would be satisfied. Oh it was tempting and I almost tried it, but I stopped myself.

_What are you doing? That would be rude! _I thought. _If he is uncomfortable with such things then I must respect his wishes. _

"Okay."

I turned back around as he slipped his shirt over his head, the fabric gracing over the fine creases of his abs. He tugged on the end until it fit snuggly around his chest. Stepping over to his desk, he opened a drawer and removed a few seeds from a tiny red velvet pouch. Carefully, he placed each one underneath his thick crimson locks. I wondered what he was preparing for. For some reason, I had a bad feeling. Something just felt off.

Rising up on my hind legs, I placed my front paws on Shuichi's leg. _Shuichi, where are you going? _I wanted to ask.

My human friend smiled weakly, kneeling down in front of me. His hands cradled my head, fingers gently brushing through my fur and sending tingles down my spine. I stared up into his green eyes, searching for answers. One thing was plain to see, determination. He was determined to help his mother in any way he could. What that could be, I didn't know. I had a feeling that it was going to be risky. Shuichi would do anything for his mother, I knew that, but how far would he go?

"Watch the house while I'm gone. I should not be long." he said as he stood up and headed downstairs. "Then you and I will get some much needed rest, okay?"

I looked down towards the floor, nodding my head as I followed him to the front door. I figured that I wasn't going to be allowed to tag along. It seems my suspicions were right. Before he left, I gave him one more pitiful expression, hoping that he would change his mind and let me come with him. Sadly he did not, shaking his head no.

"Don't follow me." I whimpered in response, not liking the idea one bit. His eyes narrowed; a look that made me want to shrink back. "I mean it, Lily. Stay here. I'll be back in an hour or so."

The door was shut and Shuichi was gone, leaving me alone once more. Rushing to the window, I peered outside to see my friend walking away from the house and then down the street. I watched him until he disappeared from my sight, consumed by the darkness of night. A frustrated growl rolled up my throat.

_How can I just wait here? I know you're up to something, Shuichi. Something dangerous… I can't shake this feeling._

There was no way I was going to let him go walking alone at night. Was he insane? Anything could happen. I knew firsthand what some of those malicious humans were capable of. They left emotional scars on me that I felt would never truly heal. I would not let that happen to Shuichi. I made a promise. It was my duty to protect him. The last thing I was going to do was idly sit by while he did something crazy. I hated to disobey him, but I had to follow my instincts on this one.

My dear Shuichi, so beautiful and pure, a rose among weeds. Someone evil would want to pluck my rose and rip off every single petal. I just knew it. I didn't want to imagine what would happen should someone bear ill will against him. I could not see him fighting with anyone. He was so kind and gentle. The boy appeared so fragile, delicate like the flowers he was so fond of. There was no way he could fight against the wicked humans that lurked in the shadows, waiting to pounce on potential prey. The boy would probably shatter like glass if someone punched him. That's what I had come to believe anyway…

Running through the house, I slipped through the plastic flap of the doggy door and made my way into the backyard. Underneath a rose bush that rested against the fence, I found the hole I had made a year ago when I had come looking for Shuichi. Through the hole I went and came out on the other side near the sidewalk. My friend was nowhere to be seen. Knowing him, he was long gone. When he wanted to move fast, he could. It was time to pull out another one of my tricks.

Focusing on Shuichi and my desire to find him, a familiar blue thread appeared before me, resting right between my paws. It was the same flaring blue line I had used to find the redhead only a year ago. It had taken a lot of time and practice, but I had managed to summon the thread with enough willpower and at the moment it was very strong. Oddly enough though, I could only use it at night. So I was very thankful that it was dark. Where it came from or how I could even do this, I wasn't sure. I had a theory though. Shuichi had to have something to do with it. Perhaps it was a part of his "Curse".

Following the thread, I moved discreetly through the neighborhood. Thankfully, the streets seemed to be deserted. It was late at night and I could walk a little more freely. I caught no one's attention. Okay, I did get seen by this one dog that was locked up behind a chain link fence. The stupid thing started barking at me and going into a fit. As much as I wanted to run around and tease him going "You can't get me! You can't get me!" I couldn't. With his dumb barking, he was going to wake someone up and I would get caught by a creature that actually had some brains. Besides, I wasn't out here to make fun of dumb dogs. I was searching for Shuichi.

The thread eventually led me out of the suburban area and into a more lively part of the city. From here on, I had to be extra careful, making sure to move and hide at the right times so not to get noticed. It was tricky. A woman passing by managed to catch sight of the end of my tail as I jumped inside a shrub. Luckily, she brushed it off as a part of her imagination and kept walking. It was not easy getting through there. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to a more secure location. I found myself in a filthy alleyway, not much different than the one where I had been beaten. A chill ran up my spine as memories quickly flashed before my eyes. The blood, the pain, the sadistic laughter.

I quickly shook my head. _Focus! Shuichi has to be around here somewhere._

Moving quickly through the alleyway, I came out behind the sect of buildings and found myself at the edge of a wooded area. It was dark and eerie. There was a bad vibe about the place, one that I did not like. I assumed that this little forest was probably connected to a park. It was odd to find such a place like this. Looking down at the thread, I trembled. Shuichi was close. I could feel it.

As I traveled deeper into the woods, the grass grew taller, tall enough that it covered my body from the chest down. It really felt like I was back in the forest, stalking through the weeds and creeping up on my prey. My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of voices. The thread was leading in the same direction. This had to be it. Shuichi couldn't be much farther. Laying low to the ground, I came across a clearing where light seemed to illuminate the large area out of nowhere.

Standing there were three people. The first one I noticed was a tall and burly man, his hair cut short around his head. Never had I seen a man so large. His body was huge and rippling with muscles. It was terrifying. No doubt that man could easily snap my bones in two with little effort. My entire body was shaking, but what scared me more was the other stranger.

At a glance, he didn't seem like a threat. He was short for a human, wearing a black coat that covered his body, the lining inside was red. For a moment, I actually thought he was a child. Taking a closer look, I could see that his features were far too mature for a child's face. The young man was just small. He had a bizarre hairstyle. It was black and spiked up like that of a porcupine's back. I wondered if it would be sharp to touch as well. There was something about this one that scared me, yet I could not see why. My senses kept telling me he was dangerous. The young man's eyes were scarlet, darker than even Shuichi's hair, an unnatural human eye color. It was scary. What were these people? They couldn't be human.

To my horror, my dear friend Shuichi was standing right between these two monstrous looking humans. The boy took a casual stance with both hands in his pockets, acting as if nothing were wrong. It was just as I feared. The boy had gotten himself in danger and with the worst possible predators. They were probably just waiting to jump on him. Shuichi wouldn't stand a chance. He would be ripped to shreds. I had to do something!

Before I could do anything, dark green vines rose up from the ground, twitching and twirling to life. They quickly wrapped around my feet, pulling me down to the ground on my stomach. I began growling, trying to break free, but it was no use. Another vine sprouted forth from the earth, wiggling around in front of my face. I lunged forward, attempting to bite it. It easily wriggled out of my reach and the next thing I knew it was wrapping itself around my muzzle. My whines were muffled and I fell over onto my side, unable to move. I couldn't even squirm around. What a horrible situation I had found myself in. I knew these plants. They belonged to Shuichi.

_No! Run! Please! _I thought as I desperately tried to figure out a way to escape.

The sound of laughter met my ears, a deep rumbling laugh that made me tremble. "So you're telling me this is him?" the burly man laughed harder, leaning towards my friend. Shuichi did not move. The fool wasn't intimidated at all. "That's very funny, Hiei!" he chuckled again. "I heard boogieman stories about Youko in lockdown and this red haired princess ain't it."

_Youko? _I thought to myself. _What is he talking about? What's a Youko?_

"You want me to believe you're the real legend? Then you're gonna have to get out of that skin!" the man made a rude gesture, presenting his middle finger to Shuichi. I will not bother you with the details of what it means.

Shuichi stared up at the man, unafraid. "I cannot do that. This is a merger not a possession and I can no more separate from my current human biology than you can from your Kyukonki horns."

Something was different about Shuichi. This wasn't the boy I had come to know. My Shuichi would not go out looking for trouble with weirdos. He was a good boy, a model citizen. Yet, he wasn't acting that way. His demeanor had changed, cold and serious. It wasn't the happy, polite, and gentle boy I loved. It frightened me. I feared that something was wrong with him. There had to be some explanation.

I flinched when the man yelled. "Convenient excuse! We're about to storm King Enma's most guarded vault and you can't prove you're just some human kid playing pretend. I don't like it!" he said as he looked over his shoulder to the young man he had referred to earlier as Hiei.

This Hiei replied to the man, a cruel smirk began to form on his face. "Why don't you settle it then? If you don't trust his abilities then fight him and see."

My eyes widened, my heart skipping a beat. They were going to attack him. They were going to kill him. Once again, I was useless to Shuichi. I was ashamed of myself. Who was I kidding? I couldn't protect Shuichi. I could hardly protect myself. Helpless, I watched and waited for the man to attack, to kill my friend right in front of me. I cried out, wishing that he would run away and try to save himself. The vine muffled my pleas.

The man gave Shuichi a menacing smile before glancing back to the Hiei. "Heh, that's why I'm running with you Hiei. You're always keeping it simple. Yep! I'll just have to crush him!"

_Shuichi, no! _I shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't bear to watch. I had failed. I had failed my best friend. My promise was broken. How could I go on without him? My best friend was going to be killed.

"Huh?" the man stopped, his eyes widening, his face filled with fear.

A white mist appeared, swirling and spinning around Shuichi like a small twister. I shivered where I lay as I watched, scared of what was about to happen next. There was an evident smirk on Shuichi's face and I was convinced that he had lost his mind. Only a fool would be so relaxed around this brute.

"It is true." Shuichi started, "I'm not as strong as before, but I've also acquired priorities to protect." from his hand, I saw a seed bloom into a full red rose within only a few seconds. "I'm glad to show you what those new priorities can make me do, if you care to try."

The large man chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Ha! We going on a date?"

Shuichi stared down at his rose for a moment, smirking as he said. "Rose whip!"

What I saw next left me completely dazed. Shuichi, my little fragile delicate flower Shuichi, took that rose and with a flick of his wrist, transformed it into a deadly weapon. The petals of the rose disappeared, leaving nothing but the sharp unforgiving thorns of the stem. It all happened so fast. It was beyond belief. It was impossible. Yet here I was, watching it happen with my own eyes.

The whip lashed out, striking in all directions. From where I lay, I could barely track its movement. It was moving so fast. Trying to watch it made me dizzy. The sound of the whip swishing through the air was loud, making my ears flinch. It was amazing. It was scary. I had no idea that Shuichi could do that. Sure he could make flowers grow but this? This monstrosity? No, it just didn't seem real. Yet, it was hard to deny the proof in front of my eyes.

Shuichi stepped forward before leaping gracefully over the burly man's head, the thorns of his whip barely an inch away from his face. It twirled around his body, teasing his skin with pricks, but did not make scratch. The cruel enjoyment in Shuichi's eyes was clear. He was pleased with scaring this man. I couldn't blame him, especially after how mean he was. Still, it wasn't like him to be that way. He had never been that way around me.

The man remained frozen as Shuichi landed right behind him; his rose whip vanished from his hands. My ears picked up a creaking sound. First one, then two, then three, and even more. All around me I could hear wood splintering and crack. Looking above, I saw a tree teetering, threatening to fall right on top of me. I squealed in horror, trying to squirm away, but it was no use. I was stuck. I braced myself, waiting to be crushed. The ground shook and rumbled as countless trees crashed into the ground. All of this destruction created by one person, Shuichi.

Bam! The tree landed right next to me, only a foot or so away from my face. My body went limp. I could feel my eyes trying to roll into the back of my head.

_AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That could have killed me! _I thought, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves.

The large man trembled, laughing nervously. "Okay, Kurama. I-I was just jokin'. I'm sure you'll be f-fine to work with for a while."

_Kurama? Why did he call him Kurama? His name is Shuichi. Isn't it?_

Seeing all of this, I began to doubt myself as well as Shuichi. Was everything I knew about my savior a lie? What else was he hiding from me? Suddenly, I felt as if I did not know him at all. Where was my Shuichi, the Shuichi that I knew? He was nowhere to be seen, replaced by this boy with terrifying power.

"If you're done gawking, Gouki." Hiei said. "Let us proceed with our plan. Make what preparations you need. You know the time and place. Be there."

The large man, Gouki, rubbed the back of his head. "Right, right. I'll meet you all there." he said as he backed away from the clearing, his eyes never leaving Shuichi.

When he was gone, Hiei stepped forward, pushing away from the tree he had been leaning against. The young man folded his arms over his chest as he approached Shuichi.

"What changed your mind? Before, you were so set on living your pathetic human life in peace or so it seemed."

"Does it matter?" Shuichi replied.

"No. As long as you use your skills to the best of your ability, that's all I care about." Hiei said.

"Good. Then we will not have a problem." Shuichi said with a shrug

"You enjoyed it, didn't you? I saw that look in your eyes." Hiei smirked. "It put whatever doubts I had left to rest."

"I have never been one to deny my true nature, you know that. I simply do what I must." he looked at Hiei from over his shoulder. "Though I cannot blame you for thinking that way. I assure you, I am not going soft. As for taunting Gouki, I will say this; it was not nearly as fun as our first encounter, but yes. I did enjoy putting him in his place." Shuichi said.

"I hope you're not insinuating that I—" Hiei's brow furrowed, his fire colored eyes seemed to light up.

"It's a joke." Shuichi chuckled, looking more like his normal self.

The way the two were talking, it seemed like they had known each other for a while. It was almost as if they were friends, but surely that couldn't be. Shuichi would keep better company than that, right? One look at this Hiei and I knew I didn't like him. Honestly, seeing them there talking... I was jealous. I'm not sure why, but I felt as if they shared something. Something I could never share with Shuichi.

"Hmph." the red eyed man turned his head away.

Silence passed between the two. For a few minutes, nothing was said. Shuichi finally broke the silence, lifting his chin up slightly towards the sky.

"I have to take care of something, Hiei."

"Yes, I sense it nearby. I never thought you would be one for doing that, Kurama."

"Honestly, it was never my intention. It just happened. I did not believe it was possible to accomplish in this form." Shuichi said.

"Use what time you have wisely." Hiei said.

With that, the short young man vanished from sight. There wasn't even a little trace of him left. Did he teleport or simply just move? Even Shuichi couldn't move that fast. I knew I had been right to be scared of Hiei the most. Anyone who could move like that had to be extremely deadly. From the moment I saw him, he gave me a bad feeling. I did not like Shuichi being around him.

Shuichi or Kurama, whoever this person was, turned in my direction. His emerald eyes fell upon me, angry and disappointed. My body went stiff, his gaze making me want to disappear as quickly as Hiei. As much as I didn't want to be, I was frightened. My body involuntarily jerked as he stepped forward, slow and casual, almost as if he was getting ready to attack. But Shuichi wouldn't hurt me. If this was indeed Shuichi, I knew that he wouldn't. If he were someone else, someone that simply appeared as him, an imposter perhaps. Then I was in trouble. There was one problem with my theory. If this person wasn't Shuichi then how come my thread was able to track him? It was connected to my best friend and no one else. It was so confusing! Nothing made sense.

As the crimson haired boy stepped before me, the vines that had kept me bound untangled themselves from my limbs, allowing me go free. Slowly, I rose to my feet before sitting back on my hindquarters to look up at the young man. My ears drooped as my body shivered from fear, a fear I did not want to have.

Shuichi stared down at me, his face stern and cold. "I told you to stay home."

I flinched as if he had struck me across the face. Disappointment and annoyance dripped like venom from his voice. A physical attack compared to that tone was nothing. I would have rather been kicked in the face than hear him speak to me that way. Lowering my head, I began to whimper and whine, voicing my apology. I knew this would be coming. After all, I had disobeyed him. Still, it hurt to hear how displeased he was. All I wanted was to make sure he was okay, to protect him. Of course, I couldn't even do that right.

Shuichi's hard face softened, sighing as he placed his hands in his pockets. Once more, he appeared to me as his normal self. But what was his normal self, the kind gentle boy or the powerful cunning young man? That was the real question.

"Please do not look at me that way." he uttered.

After he said that, I instantly regretted everything I had thought before. My muscles tensed as guilt swelled within my veins, stabbing me in the heart like a dagger. I couldn't believe that I had ever doubted him. I had been too quick to judge and Shuichi had seen my frightened expression. My reaction hurt him. I was stupid to even think that he might have snapped or gone crazy just because he was acting funny. Shuichi was my friend. He took care of me. The boy had never done me wrong. There was a reason behind all of this. There had to be.

"You act as if you've seen a monster." his eyes shifted towards the ground. "Of course, you would not be wrong about that. Forgive me for frightening you."

Shuichi turned his back to me and began walking into the darkness of the woods. He made no indication for me to follow. I knew what that meant. The boy honestly believed that I was going to leave him after this, that he had frightened me away. Stupid. It would take more than seeing him use some crazy power to get rid of me. Shuichi was my best friend. I was in love with him. I was not going to abandon my friend. After all, I had a promise to keep, a promise to always stay by his side and protect him. So far I had not held that promise well, getting caught by Shuichi's vines, but I would change that. I would find a way.

I dashed out in front of my friend, blocking his path so that he could go no further. He stopped, taking a step back, cocking one eyebrow. My ears laid flat against my head as I sat down on the ground. My tail began flicking from left to right. I did not intend on moving from that spot until I made him understand my feelings.

_You're not a monster. _I thought.

Shuichi hesitated for a moment before chuckling lightly. He kneeled down to the ground with a small smile on his face. I could see the relief in his eyes and I was happy, thrilled that he didn't want me to leave either. I placed my nose against his hand, sliding my cheek against his palm. His smooth gentle fingers stroked through my fur and I shut my eyes.

_You're my best friend, Shuichi. You'll never be alone._

"What?"

A small gasp slipped through my friend's lips. gentle fingers brushing through my fur ceased their ministrations, pulling away from my head. Opening my eyes, I looked up at Shuichi, confused by why he had stopped. Then I felt it. That sensation again, emotions that were not my own; thoughts that were not my own. Shuichi's voice faintly whispered in my mind, words that I could not understand.

All of it made my head spin and I stumbled around on my feet like an old drunk. My head began pounding like a drum. Shuichi reached out towards me, steadying me with his hands. With his help, I laid back onto my side, resting my head on the grass. I'm glad that he did. I was probably getting ready to fall over I was staggering around so much. Better to already be on the ground if I was going to pass out. My stomach felt sick as if the juices inside were starting to swirl around like a typhoon. For a moment I thought I was going to vomit.

Strangely enough, after a few minutes, it passed. The spinning stopped as well as the emotions and the voices. I felt fine as if it had never happened. Standing back up on my feet, I shook my head and sneezed.

_What was that? _I wondered. _Shuichi?_

Shuichi stared down at me, folding his arms over his chest. "So you have progressed this far. I was wondering when this would happen."

_When what would happen? _I thought, tilting my head to the side.

Shuichi tapped me lightly on the nose with his forefinger._ "This."_

I cried out in surprise, jumping back so quickly that I fell over and did a somersault. The boy's mouth did not move; it remained still, an amused smile painted upon his handsome face. I did not believe what I had just heard or didn't hear, I should say. My ears certainly were not doing the work. They picked up nothing, just the sounds of the crickets singing their midnight sonnets. Either Shuichi was trying out _ventriloquism or I was just crazy. Of course there was the third option, one I had always dreamed of, but I didn't believe that was possible. It had to be the second theory._ Shuichi didn't seem like a puppet guy. There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, I tested my sanity and made a clear thought. "_You can hear me?"_

Shuichi's smile grew wider and my heart leaped into my throat, his beautiful voice rung clearly within my mind. _"Yes. I can hear you, Lily. It seems the next phase has begun. I'm surprised you handled the transition so smoothly."_

I smacked my lips, suddenly feeling anxious. _"I don't… understand, Shuichi."_

Shuichi sat down in the grass, resting an elbow on his propped up knee._ "I suppose I have some explaining to do, don't I?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reading and please review. I like to know what you think.  
**

***Update* 4/18/2014: Did a few edits. I'm not sure why, but sometimes when I publish words disappear. I looked back at my original document and it looks just fine and no missing words. So I don't know what that's about. That sentence was just bugging me though. I had to fix it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

Before Shuichi could say another word, I nervously suggested that we head back home. It was late and growing cooler. The fresh dew of night was beginning to coat the grass. Already, I could feel it wetting the fur around my paws and I certainly did not want Shuichi to catch a cold. Not to mention, I was worried about those strange characters returning, Gouki and Hiei. I did not want either of them around my Shuichi, no matter how strong he was with his magic plants. They were a bad influence and dangerous to boot, that much I knew. They would not corrupt and harm my precious rose. No, no, no. Not if I could help it. That was my intention anyway. There was so much that I did not know. So clueless I was.

As much as I wanted to know the truth about Shuichi right then and there, his health came first and I wanted him to get some rest before he did anything else. So we headed home together, side by side. The walk was silent. Neither of us said anything. It was awkward, a feeling I had never once had around Shuichi until then. I tried to keep my mind clear, focusing on the sound of my paws hitting the concrete of the sidewalk. It was hard. I was constantly distracted. There wasn't a moment that I didn't sense Shuichi's emotions at least a little bit. At the moment he was calm, perhaps a just a little tenser than usual, but overall normal.

There was a lot to think about, and there would be even more once Shuichi explained what was going on. So many questions, I didn't know where to begin. A part of me was a little afraid to ask. Maybe I wouldn't want to know the truth, if it was bad, I knew I wouldn't. After all, it's easier to live in bliss rather than worry. Not a good way to look at life, I suppose. Pulling a veil over your eyes never fixes the problem or makes it go away.

This was what I had always dreamed of, to be able to communicate with my best friend directly, not just through simple body language. It was everything I wanted. Yet, I couldn't help but feel anxious about this change. I feared that Shuichi could now hear every one of my thoughts. What if he heard something that was embarrassing or disturbed him? What if he knew that I loved him as one would a mate? How would he react to that? I did not want him to know. Not ever. It was insane that I felt the way I did. An animal in love with a human, it wasn't right. My silly heart did not know the difference. It didn't matter how taboo it was. I could not control these feelings. My love would always belong to Shuichi, even if it would have to be kept in secret. That's the way it had to be.

_"Lily,"_

I jumped hearing his soft gentle voice speak within my mind. So shocked I was that I did something I thought was impossible and tripped over my own tail. With a yelp, I tumbled forward, landing with my limbs spread out around me. I was quite silly looking. I could tell that Shuichi was trying hard not to laugh as snickers slipped past his lips. Hearing Shuichi's voice inside my mind was going to take some getting used to.

_"Are you okay?" _he stopped, kneeling down to help me up.

Being oddly clumsy, I almost fell down again as I managed to pull myself back to my feet. I took a moment, thinking of the right way to voice my thoughts. I didn't want to sound stupid in front of Shuichi. My mind drew a blank. Though I struggled to think up an elaborate and intelligent way to tell him I was fine, nothing came to me. The only thing I could do was stare at him, my eyes wide with wonder and my jaw slightly open. As if I didn't look silly enough.

"_Do not be so nervous." _he offered me a reassuring smile as we continued our walk.

That was easy for him to say. He was always so calm about everything. I wished I had his demeanor. It seemed that he could handle any situation perfectly. The boy was amazing the way he detached himself from his emotions. They were still there, Shuichi wasn't heartless, but he didn't let them guide his actions alone. Unlike me, who let their emotions drive them every which way they wanted to go.

_ "Your thoughts are still your own as are mine." _Shuichi's voice whispered to me, a gentle caress against my mind. He cleared his throat. "If you prefer, I can speak to you as I always have." he said out loud.

_"I um… I don't mind. It is… uh whatever you are comfortable with, Shuichi." _I replied, feeling stupid the way I had arranged my thoughts. I almost tripped again as we turned onto our block. My legs were beginning to wobble, feeling as if they had turned into jelly.

"Here. Let me carry you."

Before I could protest, Shuichi swooped me up into his arms without missing a beat, keeping in stride as he walked. I shut my eyes as he ran a hand down my head. With his touch, I could feel my muscles quickly relax. His calm nature seemed to melt into my own, trumping any anxiety that I had.

"Your body is still reacting to the change. That is why you feel off balance." he said.

I still didn't know what this change was, but I would learn soon enough.

We made it to the front steps of our house. Shuichi reached into his pocket, tucking me underneath his arm like a ragdoll for a brief moment as he removed a bronze key. Sticking it into the lock, he opened the door and readjusted me in his arms so that I was more comfortable. After removing his shoes, Shuichi went upstairs, carrying me along with him. I placed my head on his shoulder, watching as we rose higher and higher, leaving the living room behind. When we reached his room, Shuichi set me down at the end of the bed. He started to sit down beside of me, but I growled, placing a paw on his pajamas that I had set out for him earlier.

"Lily," he started, his voice taking that serious tone of his. "You need to kn—"

I growled louder, making a higher pitched sound. Shuichi raised one eyebrow, taking a step back._ "You need your rest." _It was the first thought I had conveyed to him without sounding like a bumbling fool. Glancing down, I continued, unfortunately returning to my nervous dumbed down thoughts. "_I do want to know. So much… but you're exhausted, Shuichi. I cannot listen to you in… good conscience knowing how tired you. So please, go to sleep. You can tell me in the morning."_

"I won't be here in the morning." Shuichi said.

My head jerked up, my eyes meeting his green ones. _"You won't?"_

"I will be in Reikai." he said, picking up the pajamas from the bed and draping them over his right arm.

_"Reikai?" _I asked.

"The Spirit World."

_ "Spirit World?" _I stretched out, lying down on my belly. I was completely puzzled by what that meant.

"Yes." was his simple reply.

We stared at each other for a moment. Both of us fell silent. Gradually, Shuichi's gaze moved from mine to the floor. I wasn't sure how to reply. This was the first time he had ever mentioned something called Spirit World. I assumed it was maybe some kind of store. Humans have such funny names for clothing stores, the funnier the better. It seemed like a logical conclusion. Of course, I wasn't even close. I did not consider that the boy meant another world entirely. The world was already so large and vast to me. I had never thought of the possibility of others in existence from our own. It didn't cross my mind, not when there was so much to this one.

Remaining silent, Shuichi turned his back to me as he slipped his shirt off over his head before tossing it into his dirty clothes bin in the corner of his room. Feeling pleased that he was actually going to listen to me and get ready for bed; I faced myself towards the opposite wall. While he did that, I decided to prepare the bed for him. Walking up to the head of his mattress, I began to paw at the clean white linen comforter until I had the corner folded into a messy triangle. Using my teeth, I carefully pulled back the blanket so that Shuichi could hop straight into bed with no hassle.

Turning back around, I watched as he buttoned the last few remaining buttons of his pajama top. After flattening down the collar around his neck, he sat down on the edge of the bed, situating himself comfortably on his pillows against the backboard. I crawled up onto his lap, curling up into a ball with my bushy tail tucked nicely around my body. My muscles grew tense again as I felt Shuichi take in a deep breath, his chest rising slowly and dropping quickly enough to slightly shake me. Closing my eyes, I said.

"_Tell me. I'm ready."_

He hesitated, his lips slightly parted for a moment before he finally spoke. "For you to truly understand the situation, I will have to explain who and what I am."

"_But… I already know who you are."_

"Do you?" his voice caught me off guard. It lacked any sort of emotion, monotonous.

"_Of course I do." _I said, lifting my head off his leg to look up at him.

"Who am I then?" he stared back at me.

That look made my ears twitch._ "That's easy. You are… you're Shuichi Minamino, a fifteen year old human boy, a um teenager as you humans call it. You're a good student, you're kind and generous… you saved my life. You have always been so good to me and I am… I'm so… so thankful for you and everything you do for me, Shuichi. I've always wanted you to know that." _

I nuzzled my head against the back of his hand. My chest was up filling with that odd pressure again, the one that made me want to explode with squeals. After all this time, I was finally able to tell Shuichi how I felt, how much I cared about him as a friend. Shuichi smiled a little when he heard that, his fingers setting my nerves alight with tingles as he gently scratched my favorite spot behind my ears.

"_You're my best friend. That's who you are." _I told him.

Shuichi shifted his gaze from me, his bangs shadowing his emerald eyes from my sight. "The truth is, Lily; Shuichi Minamino is only a fraction of who I really am."

I turned my head from one side to the other, trying to figure out what he meant._ "What do you mean?"_

"I am not the person you and mother think that I am. Not entirely. I've hidden many things from you and even more from her. Shuichi is the name I have taken in this human form. It is not my true name."

When he mentioned the words human form, he lost me. If he had to take a human form then that meant he wasn't human. I didn't believe it. I knew that he had to be human. He was a special and magnificent human, yes, but still human. He looked human, acted human, what wasn't human about him? Well, he had the ability to manipulate plants. Big deal. Maybe other humans could do that too. How was I supposed to know? I thought humans were amazing creatures, believing they could do anything. Perhaps Shuichi's was a rare gift, but still usable by other humans. My mind quickly became a mess as I tried to sort out the answers.

My brain was hard at work, trying to wrap what Shuichi said around my head. It went over my head. Sure, I had gained intelligence, but I was still a simple fox and a naïve one at that. There was still so much I didn't know and this was completely out of my league of understanding.

"_You're… not Shuichi then?" _I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"You misunderstand. I am Shuichi, the same one you have always known, but at the same time I am also someone else."

A blank stare was my only response. It made no sense to me. Whatever he was trying to tell me, it was crazy as well as complicated. I just couldn't comprehend it. The young man I had always known as Shuichi; placed a hand on the back of his head, wincing slightly. It was clear that he could see my confusion. He was probably thinking of an even simpler way to explain. A whine crawled up my throat. I was frustrated and embarrassed that I didn't understand, afraid that Shuichi would think I was dense.

"It is complicated and it gets worse from here." I groaned at that. Shuichi chuckled lightly as he cradled my head in his hands, his thumbs stroking my fur softly around my cheeks. "I wonder…" my ears perked up, curious as to what he was up to now. "Perhaps now since you have reached this stage, I can show you." Shuichi placed a finger underneath my muzzle, tilting my head upwards to face him. "Just focus on me. Let's see if this works."

"_What are you doing?" _I asked.

"I am going to show you my memories."

"_Your memories?"_

"_Yes." _Shuichi ceased speaking from this point, using his thoughts instead.

Staring up at him, I admired his handsome features, especially his eyes. Deep pools of emerald green, a beautiful ripe field of grasses shaded by thick red lashes that naturally curled. There couldn't be a man or woman out there that didn't envy his looks. I became lost in those orbs, my mind straying from its initial focus. I wondered how a creature could be so radiant. My precious rose, I loved him so. Without thinking, the words on my mind slipped to my friend.

"_You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." _I thought.

Shuichi's eyes widened, clearly surprised by what I was thinking. He chuckled in response, his cheeks turning a soft pink. _"Your eyes are quite lovely as well, Lily."_

I made a high pitched yelp, shocked at what I had just let him hear that. Turning my head away from him, I tried to make an excuse._ "I mean—uh… um you know… for a human or a… um." _

In that moment,I wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. It was so embarrassing. Shuichi was a gentleman as always, but I could tell how awkward that comment made him feel. It was painfully obvious that an awkward tension had quickly filled the room, but actually sensing his emotions shift into an uneasy state; that just made it worse. I wished right then that I couldn't sense his emotions. My gut felt like it was tightening as a whine traveled up my throat. How could I focus now? I couldn't bear to look at him after that! Now that Shuichi and I could communicate like this, I would have to be sure that I didn't let him hear all of my thoughts. Otherwise, there could be another accidental slip.

_ "Are you ready? This could be overwhelming." _his voice was a gentle whisper that echoed within my mind.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage to look back up at him. My nerves over the awkward event from earlier shifted to the current situation. _"Will this hurt?"_

_ "Possibly," _Shuichi grimaced._ "If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop. I do not want to cause you pain." _he said and I nodded. _"Prepare yourself."_

Right after he said that, a pressure began to build at the crown of my skull. It was slow at first before picking up speed. The sensation spread like a wildfire until it consumed my entire head. The corners of my visions began to darken as if I were looking at a picture that was starting to burn and be devoured by flames. Shuichi's form along with the bedroom began to blur until they swirled together in a mixture of undefinable shapes and bright colors. Just as quickly as it changed, it morphed once again. Colors and shapes vanished, leaving nothing but darkness in my vision. Gradually, a picture began to form. It was still dark and I could tell that it was sometime late at night. There was just enough light to see. Grass and trees were passing by me in a rush, leaving a bunch of afterimages plastered against my vision. As much as I wanted to stop and look around I couldn't. My line of sight remained straight ahead of me.

Emotions and thoughts surged through my body and for a second I almost forgot myself. Wherever I was, I was running and I could feel that I had been for quite some time. Every muscle in my body ached and screamed for relief. My mouth was dry as sandpaper, frothy slobber coating my lips, my tongue hanging out of the side as I panted. I was thirsty. So very thirsty, I thought I was going to die, but I had to keep running. I couldn't let them catch me. As I ran, my mind was going through every single scenario that I could think of and I prepared myself for each one. There was a slim chance that I was going to make it through all of this unscathed, I knew that, but I was going to try. These were Shuichi's feelings and thoughts that ran through me, his memory. I had to remind myself.

Up ahead I noticed a rather large puddle of water. My instincts turned my body towards the puddle, never slowing down in my step until I was right on top of it. Paws became covered in mud as I skidded to a stop. Face first, I dived my muzzle into the water, hitting all the way to the bottom as I practically inhaled the cool refreshing liquid. The mud in the puddle began to settle and I could now clearly see my reflection. The face that stared back at me was not mine. My heart jumped up into my throat.

Gazing into the reflection, I saw the most handsome reynard that I had ever seen. The male fox had a smooth coat of snow white, the fur looking so nice and soft like that of a cloud. I wouldn't object to curling up and falling asleep in that fur. I stared back at the glowing crimson eyes that were mirrored in the water, an unsettling color for a fox, but beautiful all the same. From the corner of my eye, I caught not one but four lovely thick tails. He had a slim agile body that radiated with strength and cunning. This male was powerful. No doubt he could rip apart any rival male easily. Such an exotic looking fox, I had never seen one like him before. If my mind was still based on instinct alone, I knew I would not have hesitated to have this reynard father my kits. Heck, I probably still would have jumped on him.

_"Who is that?" _I asked in awe.

_ "Me." _came Shuichi's voice.

_ "You?!" _I could tell my high pitched screech made Shuichi wince.

_"Yes. I was a spirit fox, a demon that had survived as a thief for hundreds of years."_

_ "You're a fox like me?!" _I couldn't help but squeal, ecstatic and shocked to hear this news.

Shuichi was a fox! It all made sense now. There had been a reason that he had the light scent of my kin. That's because he was a fox! I was so excited to learn this. I thought that it could change everything. Maybe Shuichi and I could be mates after all. If he were truly a fox, why couldn't we be? Of course, what he said next crushed that small amount of hope into little bitty pieces.

_ "Not quite." _It felt like someone stomped my frantically beating heart into a pancake._ "A spirit fox and human world fox are two different beings. I won't say that we are unrelated. After all, our kind do have a connection to one another, but we came to be in two different planes of existence."_

_ "I see." _I replied, trying to hide my disappointment.

_ "There are many demons that have animal or elemental qualities. Mine just so happens to be a fox." _he said. _"That is the race of demon I am."_

Demon. The name was familiar. I had heard it before. Where, I wasn't sure. I guessed that it was probably from watching the television. Little tiny imps of red came to my mind, jumping around and holding tiny pitchforks. The only thing I knew about them was how human entertainment perceived them.

"_What is a demon exactly?" _I asked.

Shuichi made a short humming sound before he answered. _"That's right. I guess you wouldn't know, would you? Humans of every culture have myths and legends about demons or at least something similar. As a natural born fox of the human world, you wouldn't know any of this. You were not exposed to the stories." h_e paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts._ "Demons like myself are beings from the world of Makai, also known simply as Demon World. Since the beginning of time, we have been branded as monsters, people who feed on fear and chaos. This is not entirely true for all apparitions, but I will not say it is incorrect. Honestly, there is no one way to truly define us. There is much history behind demons and our relationship with humans. It would take me years to explain and even then it wouldn't be entirely clear."_

It was a confusing explanation, but I thought that I kind of understood. _"So you are a fox demon." _I said.

_ "That's right. My true name is Youko Kurama."_ he said.

_ "Youko Kurama…" _that name was familiar. It didn't take me long to figure out where I had heard it._ "That's what that boy Hiei called you. Kurama."_

_ "When dealing with other demons, I use my original name."_

_ "So those two strangers were demons as well?" _I asked.

_ "Indeed."_

_ "I knew there was something odd about them." _I was proud of how observant I had been. I quickly looked back to Shuichi, realizing what I had said. Goodness, I didn't want him to think I put him in that same boat as those two! _"Not that you're odd!" _I added quickly.

_ "Uh-huh. Sure." _he teased_._

The picture before me began to move again. I had not even noticed that it stopped while Shuichi was explaining. Once more, I was in Shuichi's or more specifically, Youko Kurama's paws. Like before, I was seeing the memory through his eyes, undergoing everything the way he remembered. For your convenience and to prevent confusion, I will narrate what he experienced.

After taking a drink, the spirit fox, Youko Kurama, jerked his head up. A low growl escaped from his lips, feeling as if it had come out of my own mouth. His ears flicked in different directions and in the distance I could hear an odd sound. Something was moving towards him and fast. He couldn't tarry here any longer. They would find him soon. I still wasn't sure who was chasing him.

The spirit fox began to run again, leaping through the brush and over fallen logs with ease. His confidence was rising the longer he ran, gaining distance between him and his pursuer. He was beginning to think that he had escaped, that the chaser had lost him. It was confidence short lived. The pursuer emerged from the shadows, leaving Youko bewildered. A sky blue light appeared, racing towards Youko like a shooting star. There was no time to act. No way to dodge. An earsplitting fox scream was heard as pain erupted throughout his side. It was horrible. I could feel the scorching heat of the cerulean fire as if it were ripping across my own body. It took my breath away.

_"It hurts…" _I whined.

The vision instantly slowed when I said that._ "Here. Let's stop." _Shuichi said.

_ "No! I want to see what happens next." _I pleaded.

_ "…As you wish," _Shuichi was reluctant, but he let the memory continue.

Youko limped along, blood dripping from every orifice of his face. The coppery liquid ran down in streams from his nose, mouth, and eyes. Constantly, he weakly licked his lips to try and wipe the blood away, but with little success. The blood just wouldn't stop. There was so much. He was going to bleed out in no time.

Finally, the fox spirit collapsed, coughing and hacking. A dark mist gathered around, hiding him from sight. Bones and sinew stretched and turned, taking a new form. I had a hunch that this was a normally painless process, but with his injuries it caused him great agony to transform. Into what exactly, I didn't know yet. Once the transformation finished, long silver locks curtained around my vision, his vision. The world spun as the demon rolled himself over onto his back. He looked down, surveying the damage that had been done to him. I saw a humanoid body dressed in a severely ripped and blood stained sleeveless yukata. A long white fox tail coated with mud and blood lay sprawled out to the side, twitching every so often and possibly broken. On top of his head, ears were flicking back and forth, straining to hear if the one who chased him was coming to finish the job. Nothing was heard. Either they were convinced he was dead or they were fine with letting him have a slow miserable death. Sadly, I could not see Youko's face in his demon form. There was no puddle of water to see a reflection this time.

A cough erupted through his chest, hands cupping over his mouth as he groaned in pain. His lungs felt like they were on fire, needles puncturing into every air pocket and stealing his breath away. My vision shifted downwards, now seeing ivory skinned hands, each finger tipped with a long sharp nail. Dark red blood covered his shaking hands, dripping down onto his chest in large droplets.

"Damnit…"Youko croaked; his voice barely audible. It was somehow familiar. I could not place where I had heard this voice.

He laid his head back, closing his eyes. Anger, fear, and regret washed through him. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Not in this sad pathetic way. He kept thinking about how sorry it was for the legendary bandit, a king of thieves, to die in this matter. It was laughable really. He would break out into hysterical laughter if it didn't hurt so. It was ironic. He had preached to his former followers to practice subtly in their raids and now here he was dying because he had made a careless mistake. Fate had a sense of humor. He couldn't deny that. But fate had never ruled over him before and it wasn't going to start now.

"I'm not… I refuse—"

Another cough, blood mixed with vomit spilled from this mouth. It violated his senses, the bile coating his teeth and tongue with its foul taste. Youko knew that he had two choices. One, die and have his soul be in Spirit World's possession to receive a punishment who knows how severe. Or two, leave his body willing and use what energy he had left to make his way to Human World. There were ways that a demon could merge with a human body. The thought of doing such a thing made him want to vomit again, but it was better than dying. Youko believed that he could do it. Neither choice was good. He hated both of them, but the latter was the only way he could survive.

"A little… ten year nap… might not be so… bad."

The scene faded to black and I could see no more. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was back in Shuichi's bedroom. My head was pressed up against his chest, my body quivering as he held me close. His hands were stroking from my head and down the back of my neck. What I had just experienced was so strange and a bit unsettling. It was a violent scene and feeling Youko's emotions made it even more intense.

"That was fifteen years ago." Shuichi said. His voice was but a whisper. "Just as I planned, I escaped to Human World. I merged my spirit within the unborn child of Shiori Minamino. A few months later, I was born as Shuichi Minamino and became trapped in this prison of human flesh. At least, a prison is how I used to view it." he became silent and for a few minutes he didn't speak. I relaxed my tense muscles, snuggling up closer to him and burying my nose in the curve of his elbow. "After ten years of waiting, I was going to leave Human World after my energy recovered."

"_You stayed. Why?" _I asked.

"Shiori may not be my true mother, but I have grown to love her all the same. When she became ill, I knew I couldn't leave her. The woman raised me alone for most of her life. I was a horrible child and difficult to raise, Lily. For so long, I looked down upon her simply because she was human. I believed that I was superior to her in every way. I didn't want to mind or listen to her. I can't count the number of times I made her cry in my early human years. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous. Yet, through all of it, she still loved me." He looked down at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "Have you seen the scars on her arms?"

I knew what he was talking about. It was hard not to notice those scars there. I had always wondered what could have happened to cause such ugly marks. I nodded to him.

"They should have been mine." Shuichi closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

Regret began to manifest inside him. I rose up, touching my nose to his cheek before giving him one of my slobbery kisses. He began to laugh a little and he smiled at me. "Quit it."

_"I like it when you smile much better." _my heart began to twist around in my chest like a pretzel, worried that I might have told him something stupid again. _"So please don't be sad."_

Shuichi let his head tilt slightly to the side, smirking. "I'll try to smile for you then."

Bashfully, I lowered my head. _"Thank you."_ looking back up at him, I realized that something didn't add up about what he said. _"You spoke as if Shiori has been sick for a long time, but I thought it was just recent. When I met her a year ago, she looked fine and has been until a few days ago."_

Shuichi nodded."You're right. She was. Before I met you, mother went into remission. Her body was healing and she was growing stronger with each day." he suddenly sighed. "I truly believed that she was going to get well. That she would defeat her illness. Then without warning, it returned. All the progress she made disappeared." Shuichi shut his eyes, his face taking a stern look. "Human medicine has nothing left to offer. The doctors have exhausted their resources. I must take matters into my own hands. I owe it to her."

With a concerned whine, I situated myself so that I sat on Shuichi's lap facing him. It was beginning to click. Shuichi was going to some strange world I had never heard of, this Spirit World. No doubt he was going with those scary men. They had talked about breaking into some vault. Whatever was in that vault could save Shiori's life. Of that I was certain. I asked to see if my theory was true.

_"You are going with those demons, aren't you?" _

"I am." He said.

_"Why? They look so mean. Surely you aren't going to partner yourself with them."_

"It is an alliance of convenience. Hiei has created a plan to take over Human World using the Artifacts of Darkness. I'm pretending to go along with it for now, but I have my own agenda." he placed a finger to my nose and I went cross eyed trying to watch it. "Within that vault, there is only one thing that interests me. The Forlorn Hope."

Hearing the word hope gave me hope. Something with the word hope in it had to be a good thing. That was my logic. My bushy tail twitched before going into a full swinging wag. _"What does it do?"_

Shuichi's mouth formed a thin line. Something stirred in his emotions, but it disappeared before I could catch what it was. "It grants the user their greatest desire."

_"Oh!" _I bounced to the end of the bed in glee before hopping back into his lap._ "Then Shiori will get well if you make that wish?"_

His smile was forced, but I did not catch on. "That's right." he said.

_ "That's wonderful! I'm so happy! I love Shiori. I want her to come home."_

"So do I."

_"Then we can be together and be a family!" _

"Yes…" he said softly.

His fingers found my favorite spot, scratching softly behind my ears. I made a nye sound to show him my appreciation, rubbing my head up against his hand. There was something that Shuichi was not telling me, but I didn't think it was important. I mean, he seemed happy that with one wish Shiori could become healthy again. What could be the downside to that? I figured that it was just my imagination. Maybe he wasn't hiding anything now. After all, I didn't sense anything odd in his emotions.

Thinking of sensing his emotions, I pulled away from his heavenly fingers, growing anxious once more. There was a question I had wanted to ask since the beginning and now that Shuichi had explained his past, he could tell me. I was afraid to know and yet I wanted to learn so badly. It was killing me inside. My questions could finally have the answers I had longed for. It was time to hear what Shuichi had to say.

"_Shuichi, what's wrong with me?" _I shut my eyes, rubbing my head underneath his chin. His arm wrapped around my side in a light hug and I cuddled closer against him, yearning to hear his heartbeat. I listened, letting its sweet song calm my nerves. _"Why can I hear your thoughts and feel your emotions as if they were my own? Why am I the way I am? I know I wasn't always like this. Ever since I met you, Shuichi, it feels as if a veil has been lifted from my eyes, that I can see the world as it truly is. I've questioned everything that I've come to know, things I had never done before we met. I don't think like a normal fox." _I pulled my head back, staring up into his eyes for an answer. _"What happened?"_

Shuichi took a deep breath, rubbing a hand against my cheek. "It's time you knew truth."

My world was already spinning on its side hearing the story about Shuichi being this great fox spirit named Youko Kurama. Finding out the existence of demons and other worlds was a lot to take in. It was crazy, but it wouldn't compare to what I would hear next. What Shuichi said shocked me to the core, sending ice running through my veins. It was only the start of his explanation, but I was already terrified beyond belief.

"Lily, when I found you that night in the alleyway… you were already dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter out. I was having a little bit of writer's block. I had the idea in my head, but I was at a loss on how to transfer it into words. I don't know if that makes sense or not haha. By the way, if there is anything that is confusing, let me know. I can make adjustments or explain if that is the case. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

Dead… you were already dead. Those words, they didn't register with me right away. He couldn't have meant that literally. Surely I had misheard. Yet, I knew deep down that I had not. The twitch of my sensitive ears was evidence to that. You. Were. Dead. There was no mistaking what had just been said. Each term was plain and clear, crashing against me like a decaying tree that had been shoved down by the wind. Shuichi's words seemed to echo, growing louder and louder each time. To think that his beautiful voice could create such a nightmarish melody within my own mind was unnerving.

It couldn't be possible. There was no way what he said could true. After all, I was alive and healthy. I had never felt better. This made no sense. Once something is dead, it stays that way. I knew. I had killed a lot in my life, hunting a variety of different prey. They never came back to life. Wriggling and scratching to find a way out of my stomach. Shuichi had to be lying, but I knew he wouldn't lie about something like this. There was nothing in his emotions that said he was. Surely he was joking then. No, there was nothing to laugh about. If it was indeed a joke, it wasn't funny. If what Shuichi said was true then those humans from a year ago had not simply tortured me for fun. They had taken it a step further. It wasn't the near death experience that I had always believed it was. There was no denying it. I had been murdered in cold blood. I had truly died. My heart, my breathing… it had ceased, leaving nothing but a cold and stiffening body behind. A corpse, I had been a lifeless corpse. Death had pulled me into its depths and I was gone. So how was I here now? I wasn't sure that I wanted to know anymore.

At first I went numb, nothing was felt. Emotions and sensations vanished as I stared blankly ahead. It was like my mind was trying to protect itself from the truth. This phase did not last long. As my realization came to pass, my skin grew colder; my heart began to race, pumping blood filled with terror straight through my veins. My breathing became shallow as I took each intake of air faster than the last. Each one seemed to hurt and make my heart beat to a quicker pace. Every part of me was shaking. My limbs turned to jelly. The simple strength to hold myself up disappeared. Slipping forward, my legs gave out and I fell with a soft thud, quivering on Shuichi's lap. My stomach began to churn; acidic juices were threatening to crawl up my throat. I felt sick, really sick. It was worse than what I had felt earlier that night. It was coming whether I wanted it or not. I had no choice in this. My body had made its decision, one I could not overrule. It started out as an innocent cough that soon turned into a deep and hacking gag. Upon making that sound, I felt myself jerk and spin through the air. Bump, bump, bump! The sound of feet hitting the floor reverberated through the house. The next thing I knew, Shuichi had me in his arms and was running down the hallway as fast as he could go, practically leaping with each step. I could clearly hear him thinking.

_"Deep breaths, Lily. Take slow deep breaths." _

With a bang, the bathroom door flew open, almost violently so. The room was starting to spin and so I shut my eyes tightly, knowing if I looked any longer I would vomit. The last thing I wanted to do was throw up on Shuichi. The embarrassment would be beyond imagination, I was sure of that. My hind legs touched soft carpet, one of the blue rugs that decorated the room. A cold and smooth surface was what I felt beneath my pads as I was placed in an upright position. The lights of the vanity were flipped on, illuminating the room in a dull white light. It wasn't as harsh or bright as the overhead one and for that I was thankful. I'm not sure why, but a dim lit room is soothing when I'm sick. I could now clearly see the porcelain throne that I clung to, an unclear reflection of myself rippled in the water of the toilet bowl.

_"Don't look at me. It'll be ugly." _I begged.

"Shh…" Shuichi cooed. "It's all right."

I felt awful and I didn't want him to see me like this. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he had seen me at my worst. He didn't seem to mind though. Still, I just didn't want him to see me hacking up my guts. The boy had told me one sentence of the truth and already I had been sent straight into shock. Maybe it was a reasonable response. I thought maybe it was a bit too dramatic, an overreaction, but maybe not. After all, Shuichi had told me I had died. How does someone handle that?

Hot air slipped through my lips, a small burp. The smell of stomach juices mixed with kibble was easily caught by my nose. That only served to make me sicker and finally push me over the edge. Chill bumps traveled from the base of my spine and raced all the way up my back as the crude bile forced its way up my throat and into my mouth. With one final heave, vomit spewed forth. A disgusting yellow and brown phlegm like substance coated the white porcelain of the toilet and dripped down to the bottom beneath the water. Losing the strength to hold myself up, I lowered myself down onto the rug and stretched out onto my side.

_"Shuichi…" _I whined as I called out for him through my thoughts.

Kneeling down beside me, Shuichi took a wet washcloth and began to clean off what bile was still on my muzzle. I started to turn my head away, feeling so humiliated at what he just watched and that he had to deal with something so gross. I would have tried to take care of myself, but I didn't have the energy. Not to mention, Shuichi was set on taking care of me whether I wanted him to or not.

"Stay still. I can't clean you up squirming around like that."

There was a light playful tone to his voice and I knew he was trying to cheer me up. It wasn't really working though. There was far too much on my mind. After cleaning off my face, he gently picked me up as I went limp in his arms. I was exhausted after that. Puking can take a lot out of you, every muscles strains and spams. Ugh, I hate it.

"Will you be okay to move?" he asked.

_"I think so. I'm sorry, Shuichi." _I replied, looking up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Don't be."

I was fairly confident that I wasn't going to get sick again. There were no promises, but at the moment I felt fine. Shuichi carried me back to his bedroom, laying me down gently on the mattress. I curled up into a ball, getting myself comfortable and wrapping my tail around my body. Shuichi stepped out of the room for a few minutes before returning with a small bowl of water. That boy always knew what to do. A drink of water was exactly what I needed. Placing it down in front of me, I did not hesitate to stick my muzzle in. The cool clear water was refreshing. It put out the fire that was still blazing in my stomach. With each gulp, the taste of vomit was washed away until I could no longer feel it upon my tongue.

Lifting my head, I let out a deep breath. _"Thank you."_

Shuichi removed the empty bowl and placed it out of sight before sitting down beside me. Nothing was said for a long time. We just sat there in complete silence. I stared down at the blanket, looking over each and every little stitch. They all seemed to be in good shape. No threads were loose or too tight. It didn't take my mind off what was at hand though. Finally, I voiced my thoughts to Shuichi.

_"I was really…" _I couldn't even bear to finish.

Shuichi said nothing as he pulled the covers up over us. I crawled between the space of his arm and chest, cuddling up against his sweet warmth. Feeling his body next to mine gave me comfort. There was no other place I felt safer. Smooth gentle fingers stroked through my fur and I let out a soft whine upon feeling his touch. Shuichi's hand moved to the top of my head before sliding down my spine and back up again, a pattern that I loved more and more each time. How a simple touch could feel so amazing was beyond me. It sent my nerves ablaze with tingles and for a moment, I forgot what Shuichi had said about me being dead. It was just me and him. No one else. That's the way I liked it. I treasured this kind of time we had together. If only there hadn't been a dark rain cloud hovering over our heads.

_"Show me the memory." _I told him.

"That…" Shuichi paused for a second. "May not be such a good idea, Lily."

_"I can't believe it unless I see it with my own eyes."_

"Can you handle it? You will not like what you see." Shuichi said.

_"As long as you talk me through it and um hold me. I think I'll make it." _It was a little embarrassing to say that, but I was being honest. I wasn't going to get through this without his support.

He pulled me up closer. "Are you certain that this is the way you want to learn?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking it over once more. There was no going back once we started. Sure, we could stop if I felt that it was too much, but once I knew just a little bit I would yearn to know more. This was the way it had to be. One way or another, I had to learn this truth no matter how bad it might be. Seeing through Shuichi's eyes and witnessing what he had seen would be all the proof I would need.

_"Yes. Show me, please."_

_ "If that is what you desire." _his voice reached my mind as we locked eyes.

The scene changed. Much like it had before when Shuichi showed me his last few moments as Youko Kurama. The room began to shift. Slipping away like paint melting off of a canvas. Colors merged, mixing together until it was impossible to tell what was in front of me. There was a brief darkness before the world came slowly back into view. Blurry at first, but it quickly cleared. It was dusk, the sun had already set but its essence continued to linger above. Orange, red, and gold created a beautiful masterpiece of sun kissed clouds that set nicely against the horizon, a final spectacular display of the warm sun as it went to sleep.

Right away, I noticed that the world was different. The buildings nearby did not seem as large. The sidewalk was farther away from my vision. I was in a new perspective. Shuichi's perspective and let me tell you, Shuichi is tall! Okay, he's only like 5'11, but coming from someone who is only 16 inches high, that's huge. I felt like a giant looking through his eyes.

From his view, I could tell that he was walking down a shady looking area. From what I could see, he was walking beside an old wooden fence that was ready to fall over. Everything about this street appeared dirty. Overflowing trashcans were leaned up against the grimy walls of concrete buildings. Pieces of garbage and old newspapers littered the ground. Even before I met him, he was walking into menacing dark places. I was starting to think Shuichi liked to test fate. The boy had a daredevil streak, that's for sure. Yeah, Shuichi could take care of himself just fine. I had seen that first hand when he intimidated that big guy, Gouki. Still, I did not like the idea of him casually walking straight into danger, prepared or not.

"_I decided to take a shortcut home that day." _Shuichi said. _"Rarely do I ever take such a route. Walking down that particular street is risky. It is a seedier part of town. Humans meet there to fight each other on a regular basis as well as perform other illegal activities."_

Hearing that, I instantly wanted to scold him for such reckless behavior. Anything could have happened to him. I wanted to lecture him on how unsafe his actions had been, but this wasn't the time. It had already happened. It was in the past and there was nothing I could do that would change that. I had to focus on what was at hand.

"_Why go there?" _I decided to ask.

_ "I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Mother worries when I am not home before dark. Had I taken the long way, the last light of the day would have been lost. I didn't want to cause her any more stress, especially since she was finally recovering from her illness at the time." _

No doubt, Shuichi had stayed late after school until he was forced to leave. It was not hard to imagine the teachers fighting to kick him out while he gripped the doorway for dear life. At times, I thought he wanted to live there at that school more than he did with me and Shiori. I suppose nothing is wrong with "A dedication to education"… whatever that means. Uh, I heard that on the television once. Anyway, knowing Shuichi, he was probably finishing up a project or helping one of his classmates. He mentioned tutoring some friends before in something called "Biology". I figured it was something along those lines.

The scene continued. Shuichi situated his backpack more comfortably on his shoulder, letting the other strap dangle behind him. He was alert, looking from side to side occasionally for threats, but overall Shuichi remained calm as always. As he neared the end of the block, he stopped. There was a cry in the distance. It was faint, but Shuichi recognized the call.

"Surely, not." he muttered to himself.

Another sound met his ears, human footsteps. He could tell there were a few of them. Shuichi took a tighter grip on the strap of his backpack and moved forward, readying himself for potential trouble. A few minutes later, three familiar boys rounded the corner, chuckling to one another. Upon seeing them, I went cold, completely filled with terror. My murderers. There was no mistaking them. They were just as horrible as I remembered.

One of the boys rammed his shoulder purposely against Shuichi's as he walked by, almost knocking him off his feet. Something told me that my friend allowed him to do that. He wanted to keep up his appearance as a normal teenager after all.

"Excuse me." Shuichi said politely, quickly regaining his balance.

"Watch where you're going, princess!" the largest one yelled back.

In the real world, Shuichi leaned his face against my neck and exhaled slowly. It was more of a growl than a breath. His muscles tensed beneath me, growing almost as hard as stone. His teeth were clenched, causing his jaw to pop. Anger and even hatred washed through him in waves. Each one became worse than the last. His emotions were so strong and yet his body hardly expressed the fury he felt. To give you a better idea, a normal person would have gone on a rampage if they even felt an ounce of what Shuichi was experiencing. Feeling all of this was actually pretty unsettling for me. My Shuichi may be sweet and gentle, but he is the last person you want to anger. Every rose has its thorns and his will bleed you dry.

"_It was them." _it was not a question. His voice suddenly became dark, similar to Youko's. He was truly so angry that it was affecting his demon side. It worried me. _"I knew it was them from the start." _he took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it go. His emotions quickly settled down, allowing the next part of the memory to play out.

There was a strong scent on the air as the boys passed by. Shuichi noticed a spot on his shirt, a small red blotch. It must have gotten there when the largest of the boys bumped into him. He placed a finger against the spot. It was damp. He rubbed the sticky liquid between his thumb and forefinger. He knew this smell. It was one that was very similar to his own. I already knew whom it belonged to.

Another cry reached his ears and Shuichi broke into a dead run. He went as fast as he could go, testing his endurance as his muscles strained to keep up with him. Shuichi followed the direction where he had heard the sound until he picked up the source of the blood. He stopped into front of a dark alleyway. Crimson footprints of different sizes littered the entrance, a gruesome pathway leading into the shadows. There was hardly enough light left to see, but Shuichi did not have much trouble. Without a second thought, he stepped into the darkness.

"Don't let me be too late."Shuichi's said as he searched behind old cardboard boxes and garbage bins.

Then he saw it. I saw it. Lying upon the cold dirty ground was a blood covered animal. The thing was so broken, lying in a crumpled up heap. Its limbs were bent and twisted in a sickly manner. At first, it was hard to even identify what kind of animal it was. That is how mangled it looked. My breath caught in my throat as my insides turned into ice. I took in each feature, unable to look away. Its dark colored eyes were wide open, completely glazed over. Its mouth was parted and coated with frothy saliva. A pink cold drying tongue hung out over its teeth. Open wounds covered bruised skin that continued to bleed. I knew what this animal was. It was a fox. It was me.

"_No. It can't be possible. That can't be me!" e_very part of my body was now shaking, nearly convulsing. My thoughts were broken and hard to understand. I'm not sure how Shuichi knew what I had said.

"_Lily," _Shuichi's voice was low and filled with hurt. _"I'm sorry." _

"_But I'm right here. I'm alive. I am alive! I am…aren't I?" _I asked, fearing that perhaps that none of this was real, that this dream was actually a nightmare.

"_Of course. You are very much alive." _Shuichi said softly.

_"Then I didn't die. Dead things don't come back to life. That's not the natural order! It doesn't work that way. So I didn't die! I did not! You have to be lying!" _

I was screaming into Shuichi's mind, possibly causing him real pain that I would regret later. I had lost it. I was in denial. Even seeing it with my own eyes, I did not want to accept that I had been dead. It terrified me. I thought if I denied it long enough and accused Shuichi of lying that he would give in and say I was right. Then everything would be okay. Things would go back to the way they were before. There would be no talk of Shiori being sick, no talk of demons, no past lives to reveal, and no secrets of death. It would all be normal.

"_I wish I was, Lily. Truly I do. If only I had reached you sooner, but I didn't make it in time. You had been dead a few minutes before I arrived." _he said.

The memory continued to play before me. Shuichi moved closer, kneeling down before my lifeless corpse as he tossed his backpack to the side. It was a disturbing sight and I could tell that watching this scene bothered Shuichi just as much as it did me. The boy placed a hand against my side, moving it down to my chest. His fingers brushed through my matted fur as he touched my skin. There was no heartbeat. All was still.

Quickly, he reached under his hair, messing up the back as he struggled to find the seed that he was searching for. He found what he was looking for, an orange teardrop shaped seed. Almost instantly, it blossomed into a vibrant orange and yellow flower that resembled a hibiscus. Shuichi paid no mind to its lovely petals as he ripped out the single large pistil in the center and dropped what was left of the ruined flower to the ground. He briskly rubbed the pistil between his hands, spreading golden pollen over his skin until it was all rolled together into a tiny ball. Cupping his hands together, he blew air over his palms. Prying my mouth open, he placed the gold colored orb against my tongue. It melted upon contact.

"_The plants I used to try and revive you were similar to flora found in Makai." _Shuichi explained. _"I was hoping that maybe with a little bit of my energy, I could will them to act in a similar manner. Unfortunately, it did not have the same effect._ Even_ if I had had those plants from Demon World on my person, it would not have been enough." _

My body gave no response to Shuichi's treatment, lying just as still as before. One seed after another was removed from crimson locks. Each one grew into a different unique plant and used in a different manner on my form. Just like the first, each one was a failure. Every time he failed, I could feel Shuichi become increasingly distressed. My vitals did not return. The heart remained frozen, skin grew cold, and limbs slowly began to stiffen. After many failed attempts, Shuichi finally sighed, lowering his head in defeat. His long hair cascaded around his face, forming a crimson veil.

"_The damage was too severe. My plants were having no effect. There was nothing more that I could_ do." Shuichi said.

Carefully, Shuichi lifted my limp body into his arms, smoothing a hand over my eyelids. With my eyes closed, it simply appeared that I was sleeping soundly. Even when I was dead, I seemed happier being in his embrace. Truly I appeared content and at peace. It wasn't so bad to look at myself in this light as long as I pretended I was just asleep. Shuichi cradled my head as gently as one would a newborn baby, brushing the blood from my face with his sleeve. I could sense his despair over my death, his guilt for failing to revive me, and his anger towards the sick bastards that had murdered me for fun. Then he began to think about a suitable place to bury me and I almost lost it again, but Shuichi began to speak.

"_You were so young, so innocent." _Shuichi said._ "Practically still a child. That is what bothered me the most. I could tell you were just barely a two year old, just learning how to live on your own. You had a long life ahead of you and they had taken it away without a second thought."_

Alone in the dark alley, Shuichi leaned his head against mine, staring blankly at the dark filthy brick wall across from him. Perhaps he was hoping that a resolution would appear and solve everything. He didn't believe in such things, but if it decided to happen he wouldn't object. It wasn't fair.

A deep voice suddenly resonated faintly within Shuichi's mind. His eyes snapped wide open. Hearing it myself sent shivers through me. It was eerie, causing any sane person to quiver in fear and yet at the same time it was alluring, drawing you in closer with an inexplicable curiosity that almost gave comfort. This was not the first time I had heard this dark male voice. That much I knew. I was unsure of what it said. To be honest, I don't even think Shuichi knew what it said. He knew this voice all too well for it had once been his own.

"_There was nothing left I could do as Shuichi Minamino, but as Kurama… there was one last thing I could try and I had little time. Your spirit would not linger in your body for much longer."_

In the memory, I watched as Shuichi looked down at me. Conflict was brewing within him as he contemplated on what he should do next. He gave a single nod before setting my corpse gently on the ground.

"_Spirit foxes and __Ningenkai__ foxes have a special connection to one another." _Shuichi told me.

"_Why is that?" _I asked.

"_No one knows for certain._ _Perhaps at one time we were one in the same. Other demons have similar bonds with the element or animal they relate to. At one time, it was not uncommon in Makai to see demons accompanied by touched Ningenkai animals."_

"_What do you mean by touched?"_

"_Animals of the human world that have been influenced by demon energy, much like you."_

Slowly, I was starting to catch on. _"But not exactly?" _

"_That's right. Your situation is a bit more complex than that."_

Linking his fingers together, Shuichi's hands began to glow a soft red as if he were holding a hot coal. Gradually, the energy began to grow. My friend let out a grunt. The red energy grew darker in color, sparking and twisting out between the gaps of his fingers. Blisters began to rise on his skin as the energy became more powerful, singeing his smooth delicate hands.

"_I focused a small amount of my own life force into my hands, just enough to support your body. In theory, it would be just the right dose to revive you or…" _he trailed off.

"_Um… or what?" _I asked, dreading the answer.

"_Or if things went bad, your body would explode." _he said.

"_AH!" _I squealed so loud that Shuichi groaned out in physical pain. Guilt rushed through me when I realized that I had hurt him. _"Oops. I'm sorry, Shuichi."_

"_You have quite the voice, even when simply using your thoughts." _he lightly chuckled before continuing his explanation. "_That was only one of many reasons why I did not attempt that maneuver in the first place. If my energy did return you to life, it would be on one condition."_

When he said that, I already knew the answer, one that I had known since meeting Shuichi. _"I wouldn't be same."_ I said quietly.

"_Yes. How severe that change would be, I did not know. I only hoped that it would not alter your life forever and at first, I believed that I had succeeded. That was not the case. I made a mistake that I did not catch in time."_

Shuichi carefully separated his hands from one another, stretching out the crimson energy into a thin line. The energy quivered, closely resembling lightning. It was growing hotter with each second and I could sense that my friend felt like his hands were ready to combust on the spot. His hands burned so badly and I could feel it as clearly as if they were my own paws. It took all my might to not cry out in pain. Steadying his shaking hands as much as he could, Shuichi placed the energy against my chest. My corpse began to jerk about wildly as the red electricity shot through my limbs. It was horrible to watch and I felt sick all over again. The redhead fought to hold my corpse still as he watched what transpired with concerned eyes. This continued for a several minutes. My body flailed about like a fish out of water. With one final convulsion, I went still, slightly twitching every few seconds. Several minutes passed by, but I did not move.

Once more, he picked me up, holding me gently against his chest. Shuichi closed his eyes, whispering into my ear. "Please, wake up."

My ear twitched. With a loud strangled gasp, my eyes shot wide open staring into oblivion. My claws dug into Shuichi's skin as I struggled for breath. He almost dropped me from the shock of my sudden awakening.

"Easy! Easy, girl... you're okay." he said as he tried to calm me.

Upon hearing his voice, I stopped squirming around. From my eyes, I could see that I was not in my right mind. I had no idea what was going on. It made sense. After all, I didn't remember any of this happening. I only remembered waking up in Shuichi's room. This was completely absent from my memory. Weak whimpers emerged from me, the resurrected fox. Shuichi smoothed a hand through my fur. I could feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Let's get you out of here."

The memory disappeared as reality took a hold of us once more. The picture began to fade until Shuichi's bedroom was in view once more. Opening my eyes, I found myself curled up on top of Shuichi's chest with my head nestled at the base of his neck. I had wriggled around quite a bit during our memory session. I noticed a few light scratches on his light skin where I had gripped him.

"_Shuichi…" _

I didn't know what else to say. I was speechless. After seeing all that, I had a lot to think about, and yet Shuichi had not given me a complete answer yet. There was more. He mentioned that he had made a mistake when reviving me. So many things had shocked me today that I wasn't sure my heart could take anymore, but I had to know. I had come this far. I was so close to understanding. Shuichi only needed to fill in the blanks. Either it would become worse or better. I hoped it was the latter.

"You know what happened next." Shuichi said as I situated myself so that he was more comfortable. It was probably hard for him to breathe with me on his chest. I'm kind of heavy. "You healed quickly. There was no permanent physical damage. It was obvious that your intelligence had grown a little, but I was certain you could continue to live a normal life in the forest like any other fox. In fact, I was hoping it would give you a boost and make it easier for you. After all, you had to be having difficulty in the wild to be forced to attempt surviving in the city."

I lowered my head, feeling a little embarrassed. Perhaps I should have tried a little harder instead of running away from my problems. I tired of the competition in the wild and when I found easily accessible food in human territory, I was hooked. Food with no work. No animal could resist that.

Shuichi turned his gaze to me. "Once I was confident you were healthy enough to return to the forest, I set you free."

"_But I came back."_ I said, nuzzling my head against his hand. _"I didn't want to go. I wanted to be with you, Shuichi."_

He smiled a little, running his fingers through the fur on my cheek. "Tell me how you found your way back to me."

I wasn't sure why he was asking me this. Wasn't he telling the story here? Well, I certainly had no intention of denying him. With a nod, I shut my eyes as I recollected that horrible time in the forest. I remembered how miserable I had been without Shuichi. How the loneliness had eaten away at my soul. It was awful, like an entire hunk of my being was missing. I did not like lingering on these memories. They were depressing, but if Shuichi wanted to hear what had transpired I would oblige. So I did.

"_I couldn't remember your face or any details of what you looked like." _I started as I snuggled up closer to him._ "All I had were these feelings that I was missing something in my life. I was so scared that I was going to lose everything that I knew about you. I held onto your name and I found myself repeating it in my mind. Shuichi… Shuichi… that was his name, I would tell myself. Even though I could not recall your features, I remembered your actions clearly. How kind you were and gentle. You took such good care of me. You saved my life. I could never forget that, no matter what." _

Shuichi nodded as he continued to listen to my story, crossing his arms over his chest._ "I also knew that I was different and changing." _I said._ "I questioned my life and its meaning. It was all so confusing and I felt so alone. Then one day when I was thinking about you and how badly I wished to be at your side." _I tapped my paw against the mattress. _"This strange blue line appeared like uh… like a thread! When I touched it, I remembered everything! Your long thick red locks of—Um… I mean I remembered what you looked like and uh everything… heh…"_

To think I almost told him how handsome he was through my sad pathetic attempt at poetry. Oh goodness, I had embarrassed myself enough that night. I wanted a break. It felt like it would never end.

"And this was at night, correct?" Shuichi said with a nod, placing a finger on the top of my paw. I raised it up for him to see. Carefully, he inspected the pad, tracing each little indent.

"_Yes, but how did you know that?"_ I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You are a nocturnal hunter and so your spirit energy increases at night." he said, letting go of my paw. "Without proper training, you could never use that ability at any other time. It is called a Spirit Chain, used only by a certain type of creature." I responded by cocking my head to the other side, completely puzzled by what he meant. Shuichi sighed, lifting me up to sit on his lap. "The Ebon Grass I used to wipe your memory failed for one reason. You cannot forget something that is linked directly to your spirit. I did not forget and so you could not either."

"_What are you saying?"_

Shuichi turned his head, staring out at the window, thinking over how he would word his next sentence. For a moment, he was silent. My tail twitched about nervously, growing increasingly impatient. I couldn't wait much longer. The anticipation was killing me. Nudging my head against his chest, he looked back down at me. I whined, telling him to hurry up. I had to know now before my nerves devoured me whole. Shuichi sighed, giving me a single nod.

"Lily, I did something to you that I thought impossible to accomplish in this human form. Rather than simply revive you with my energy, I accidently tethered your soul to my own. You can sense my emotions and hear my thoughts because you are connected to me." Shuichi grimaced, placing a hand underneath my muzzle. His emerald eyes met mine, his eyebrows knitting together. "When you took your first breath, Lily, you were reborn as my Spirit Beast."

It was the first time I ever heard that word, a word I would come to know very well. Spirit Beast. I had no idea what that was. If it was a type of animal, I had certainly never heard of it before. If it was in fact an animal, I certainly I couldn't be one. I was just a fox, a common red fox. No one can be two things at once, unless it was some kind of hybrid, but I had a feeling that wasn't it.

"_Spirit Beast," _I repeated that word in my mind several times. This was the answer I had been searching for. It felt right as if in some way, I had known all along.

"Yes and a very unique one at that." Shuichi said as he began to stroke me gently behind the ear in a lazy like manner. "You were created under unusual circumstances. In Reikai, a Spirit Beast is hatched from an egg that feeds off the energy of its holder. They become a reflection of the owner's inner self."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed slightly. "There is a similar but different practice in Makai. They do not call them Spirit Beasts. They prefer the term… Minion. By taking the young of animals, from an egg or living, they can merge that being's spirit into their own, thus creating a quick and obedient slave. They become a creature that can mirror its master in every way, an extension of their demon lord. Basically, their soul is consumed and becomes their master's. They have none of their own. That is the darker side of Spirit Beast creation."

He brushed his hand down the back of my neck. "Now you on the other hand are a different case entirely. You were a shell that was revived through my energy and through that process your spirit was linked to mine. As a result, you became my Spirit Beast, but at the same time, you have your own soul. You are not simply a reflection of myself. It is quite the phenomenon."

I hopped off my friend's lap, walking down to the edge of the bed, unable to remain still any longer. Shuichi's fingers curled back towards his palm as I pulled away from his touch. There was too much of this to take in. All this information, I wasn't sure how I was going to process it all. I felt as if my head was ready to explode. First Shuichi turns out to be a spirit fox. Then I find out I was dead, and now I learn that I'm a part of Shuichi's soul. Through all of this explanation, one thing lingered on my mind, a phrase that Shuichi had said when I returned to him from the forest one year ago.

Staring ahead, I asked him. _"I remember you mentioning something about a curse when I returned to you. Was this what you meant?"_

Shuichi exhaled, placing a hand behind his head as he closed his eyes. "It is a curse because I took away the life you were meant to have. I forced you into this world of demons and spirits. To be honest, I'm not sure what else will happen with this connection we have. I fear that it may end up hurting you. That is why it is a curse." he opened his eyes, staring down at me with a hurt expression. "In a way, I'm no different than those that killed you."

"_Don't you ever say that again!"_ with a growl, I turned back around on a dime, baring my teeth at the boy. I'm not sure what got into me. I was a mess of emotions and I will not make excuses for the way I acted. I was an idiot, plain and simple.

"_EVER!"_ I screeched, letting out a high pitched fox scream to accompany that thought. Shuichi winced, placing a hand to his temple. I dropped my act, instantly regretting what I had done. Great. I had hurt him again. I hated myself so much right then. Stumbling backwards, I almost fell off the edge of the bed. _"I… I-I… I'm sorry. I need some time to think." _I said as I jumped down to the floor. _"Please, get some rest, Shuichi."_

"Lily..." Shuichi said, watching me with those sad emerald eyes. It was like a dagger to my gut to look at him like that. "It's okay."

"_Please. I just need some time to collect my thoughts."_ I said as softly as I could. I didn't want to risk hurting him again.

He nodded. "I understand."

"_I'll be outside."_

Without looking back, I slipped through the crack of the bedroom door and made my way quickly out of Shuichi's sight. In the backyard, I paced back and forth for a while as my mind ran through everything that I had discovered that night. I wanted to get it off my mind. For just a few minutes, I wanted to forget. Why couldn't things just be the way they were? It was pathetic, my whining that is. Maybe I was even a little selfish in my thinking. I don't know. All I knew was that nothing was going to change back. There was no magic wand to wave. This was reality and I had to accept it. There was no choice. It was just overwhelming. I didn't know how I was going to adjust to all of this.

With a snort, I sat back on my hindquarters and gazed up at the stars. It was a pretty portrait of glimmering diamonds. Stars always fascinated me, even when I was just a normal fox. There was just something about those twinkling gems. Where did they come from? What were they? It had to be something grand.

I walked over to the cherry blossom tree, pawing at the pink blossoms that had fallen onto the grass. To think that one decision to move into human territory would change my entire life to such a degree. I wondered what it would have been like if I had decided to stay in the forest. If I had held out a little longer, would I have made it? Would I have finally learned how to hold my own against other foxes? Would I have found a mate to raise kits with each spring? I couldn't help but wonder where I would be at if I had chosen a different path. It probably would have been a wonderful life to be honest. A different, but good life.

But Shuichi Minamino… Youko Kurama… the man, the spirit fox that I loved, I would have never met him. I would have never known his gentle touch. I would have never seen those deep emerald eyes. I would have never felt the silken strands of his thick crimson locks. Most of all, I would have never had such a great and wonderful friend. Everything that I had been through was worth it because I had met him. I had no regrets.

Upon a patch of grass, I curled up beneath the tree, waiting for sleep to take me into its blissful embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far. It is twenty pages haha. I hope that's not too much to read in one sitting. I know some people prefer shorter chapters. I just felt that it flowed too well for me to try and break it down.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

The birds were up earlier than usual, making their annoying sounds to one another. What you humans call "Songs". To me it was just noise, a disturbance that woke me up from my sleep. The delicious little snacks lingered above, hopping about from branch to branch and ruffling their feathers. Why did Shiori insist on placing a bird feeder in the backyard? It was like feeding a bunch of bums. Every morning it was the same thing. Chirp, squawk, cacaw! I wanted to kill every single one of them until I had my silence. This was my backyard! What right did they have to be here? Of course, it wasn't all that bad. The birds had become comfortable fattening themselves up on their tasty seeds and it gave me plenty of opportunities to strike. More than once, I had caught a little screceching sparrow between my jaws and I must say, they are tasty. If only there were not so many feathers. That part I could do without.

The flower on my soft vine collar bloomed to life as I stirred, its azure petals fanning out around the lovely pink pistils. With a yawn, I took my time getting up, stretching out my limbs until my muscles were satisfied. It left behind a pleasant sensation that made me want to curl back up on the ground and return to sleep. I did not want to risk the chance though. My slumber had been dreamless, a sweet blissful darkness and nothing more. It was quite surprising, considering what I had been through the night before. Perhaps I was so physically and emotionally exhausted that my mind did not have the strength to conjure bad dreams. For that, I was thankful, hoping that no nightmares would come to haunt me in the future.

With a brisk shake, I removed the gritty dirt from my fur; wriggling from head to paw until I was satisfied that my skin was free of filth. I gave my tail a few extra swings for good measure, waving it around like a windmill a couple of times. This was a routine I performed every morning, regardless of feeling dirty or not. It always got a few laughs out of Shuichi when he saw me fluffing out my coat and especially when poofing my tail. I've always taken pride in my tail and strived to take good care of it. Touching it is a big no no. Why? Well, it's a funny story.

When I was but a kit, a teeny tiny baby, only just a few weeks old, I would try and crawl out of the den. I was a curious kit, too much for my own good. If only I knew what was waiting out there in that big wide world. I would have been happy to stay curled up with my sisters. There were probably birds of prey just waiting to swoop me up into their sharp talons. Oh, I never got very far. Trust me. My little wobbly puppy legs could hardly hold me up. Mother was always there, giving a short yap and nipping me on the tail. Every time she did that, I knew I was in trouble. Upon feeling her teeth on the frizzy fluff of my little tail, I would stop; my limbs freezing up until you could mistake me for a taxidermy fox. After that, she would pick me up in her mouth and carry me back inside the den. That's how she kept me in line, holding me by the tail!

Let me tell you, that habit stuck with me, one I just couldn't break. Even after leaving home to venture out into the forest, if my tail was gripped in anyway, I would freeze. It is very strange and inconvenient to have such a weakness. When fighting with rival foxes, if they caught my tail, the fight was over. Bam! I was on the dirt and they were whipping me around all over the place. I've had to lick my wounds more than once simply over my tail. Though I tried to break this odd trait, I had no luck.

I remember when Shuichi found out about my little problem. It was back before we were able to speak to one another. The alarm clock had gone off, making a sound almost as annoying as the birds. My radiant redhead stirred, yawning as his eyes fluttered open. Tucking his hands behind his head, he groaned, arching his back towards the ceiling as he stretched. He sat up in the bed, his hand brushing through my fur as I snorted. I'm not a morning person and getting up so early was always a pain. It only meant one thing. Shuichi had to go to his dumb school.

"Come on, Lily. Time to get up." he said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

_I don't wanna… _I thought, curling around his hips and laying my head in his lap, hoping that maybe he would change his mind. _Let's go back to sleep, Shuichi. _

If I had it my way, we would have snuggled all day long. Hmm that would have been so nice. I could only imagine. My head tucked underneath his chin, his smooth fingers brushing through my fur, his warm breath tickling my ear. Perhaps I would give him a lick on the cheek… and maybe he would return it. Ha! That wasn't going to happen. It was just a fantasy, a dream that would never come true. Even then I knew that my romantic love for Shuichi wasn't right. Still, I continued to do so.

My tail lay dangerously close to Shuichi's hand, the tip gently tapping the bed as it wagged to and fro. I was so groggy from sleep that I wasn't even paying attention. As Shuichi shifted to stand, his hand moved back, pushing right down against the fluff of my tail by accident. With a yelp, I lurched forward before my body stiffened. I crashed against the carpet on my side, lying as still as stone.

Shuichi stared down at me in surprise, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Lily?" he said, growing concerned when I did not move.

After a few seconds of complete stillness, I growled, climbing back up to my feet. My ears lay back flat against my head as I stared up at him with a grumpy expression.

Shuichi gently scratched his cheek with his index finger, appearing rather confused. "Forgive me. I did not notice your tail lying there. I hope I did not hurt you too badly. " he kneeled down beside me. "Let me take a look just to be sure."

Before I could protest, Shuichi grabbed me gently by the tail, running his hand from top to bottom to make sure no bones were broken. Instantly, I froze, my body tumbling over to the ground once more like a falling tree. I'm surprised that I didn't hear someone yell "Timber!" as I fell. Shuichi quickly pulled back his hand and I rose up to my feet. Right as I did, he touched my tail again, making me repeat my previous actions!

I could only lay there and snarl. _Stop it!_

Shuichi covered his mouth, trying desperately to hold in the snickers that fought to escape through his lips. "Interesting… How did you attain such an amusing quirk?" he ruffled the fur on my head, smiling as he did so. "Silly Lily,"

My friend respected my wishes from then on. The only time he touched my tail was with my permission, usually when he was brushing me. When being groomed, I didn't mind. I was in Shuichi's lap most of the time and that was the best spot to be no matter what. And that's the story about why I do not like my tail to be touched. Sorry for getting sidetracked. I already warned you earlier that I get distracted easily. Anyway, let's get back on topic.

After shaking out my fur, I gazed up at the second story window, the one that belonged to Shuichi's room. It was dark and the curtain was still. No shadows moved about behind the cloth. Looking up towards the sky, I saw that the sun was just rising above the horizon. It took me a minute to realize that Shuichi had probably already left for that Spirit World place or Reikai as he called it. My anxiety intensified.

_ I didn't even tell him goodbye before he left. _I thought as I drug my feet towards the house. _Oh, Shuichi… what's going to happen now?_

The regret from the way I had acted last night was eating away at my soul, almost enough to drive me insane. I couldn't believe that I had growled at him so viciously, with sharp teeth fully bared and every hair on my body standing at attention. It was a reaction only meant for the most dangerous of foes. How could I ever face him after that? Upset or not, I had no right to act mean towards him. It was no way to treat my Shuichi, but I had and I hated myself for it. Instead of doing that, I could have simply told him that what he said was not true and comforted him, but no. I had to be the drama queen I was and go off the deep end because apparently I couldn't handle anything without taking it to the extreme. To think that he truly believed he was comparable to my murderers. That such a beautiful blessing of a creature would think so badly of himself. I didn't want him to ever think like that.

Yes, my life was different now. I had transformed into something that was not a part of my original design. No, I would never live the life of a normal fox. Deep down, I had always truly known. You know what it's like. Something is wrong or different and yet it is just far out of reach that you cannot explain what it is. All you can say is that you feel it and that is not enough proof to convince yourself that you're not just crazy. The answer is right in front of you, but you remain blind to its presence. To finally have a light turned on after being in the dark for so long, metaphorically, my eyes needed to adjust. Things do not always look the way they really do when your pupils are still trying to take everything in. Once you see the full picture and analyze it, you start to really think, not just from emotions. Emotions can betray you. They persuade you to act a certain way without thinking and usually they succeed. Mine certainly had a hold over me, which is why I had behaved the way I had last night. A part of me was hoping that through time, maybe I would gain Shuichi's ability to control my emotions. That way, I wouldn't make mistakes and hurt him the way that I did.

Shuichi had touched me, molded me into a new being. There was no reason for my friend to feel guilty. I may not have been the same, but he had saved my life nonetheless. What was important was that I was alive and I was with him. I was happy. I couldn't remember a time being with Shuichi that I had been depressed, excluding recently of course, but that was understandable considering the situation.

Dammit, I hadn't even told him how grateful I was! I was able to speak to him now and not once did it cross my mind to tell him thank you. I mean really thank him. Sure, I had told him a little bit of a thank you before he revealed to me what he was, but still. That wasn't enough. There was so much more that I wanted to tell him. And what's more, I didn't even think to ask him if making me his Spirit Beast had affected him. The boy had transferred his own life energy to me, had linked my soul to his. How could that not change him as well? It was sickening to think that I could be so selfish and disregard his feelings because mine were hurting. What kind of friend was I? I'll let you fill in the blanks. The words I would use are not very pretty.

_Did I ever consider that it is just as hard for him? _I thought to myself. _He's going through so much right now. I didn't have to add to that stress. I need to apologize correctly to him. I owe Shuichi a lot of things._

Sticking my head through the doggy door, a familiar aroma wafted through the house. Sniffing the air, a wonderful smell tickled and kissed my nose. Suddenly, I forgot about everything. The only thing on my mind was the smell. My basic instincts took over. I leapt through the house, bouncing about on my feet as I followed the smell to its source. I knew this smell all too well. In fact, it was my second favorite smell, the first being Shuichi. It was the sweet juicy delectable scent of grilled chicken.

Upon reaching the dining room, I squealed in excitement. There it was. Several delicious chunks of white meat chicken were arranged nicely in my food bowl. Shuichi had been kind of enough to leave me a snack before he left. Even after the way I had acted. That familiar pressure swelled inside my chest, making me feel as if I were ready to burst. How kind it had been of him to think of me before he left, to give me my favorite food. He knew how much I loved this kind of chicken.

_Thank you, Shuichi._

Just before I was about to munch into the fantastic heavenly meat, I stopped. An overwhelming sensation surged forth through my body, taking my breath away. It was like an invisible hand grabbed my heart and yanked it down into the pit of my stomach. I took a step back, trying to catch my breath. Adrenaline quickly flushed through my veins as I had this sudden desire, no, desire is not the right word. Obsession is more what it felt like. It was as if something snapped within my mind, like I wasn't really in charge of what I was feeling, a command, a yearning that if I did not fulfill would break my sanity.

My breath came faster and faster until I was panting, pacing back and forth in the dining room as my nails clicked against the hardwood floor. I tried to get myself to calm down, but it was no use. I just couldn't get rid of this feeling. Over and over, I told myself that I was crazy. At the moment, Shuichi was in a completely different world. Searching for him through the city was one thing, but this was insane. There was no way I could find him now. He was long gone. I didn't know how to get to Reikai. My thinking was logical, but whatever was giving me this feeling, my heart I presumed, certainly was not.

_I can't stay here. I have to find him. I have to find him right now! _I thought as my mind raced. _Shuichi… I need to find Shuichi. No! _I forced myself to lie down on the floor. My muscles strained against me, tingling as they begged me to stand once more. _Think for a moment. Think! Just let the haze clear. I couldn't find him even if I wanted to. The Spirit Chain won't work during daylight hours. My spirit energy stuff or whatever is not strong enough. Shuichi said so himself._

The longer I tried to make sense of what was happening, the more I began to agree and be consumed by this desire. I finally realized it was right and I had been wrong. Since I had woken up, the only thing I had done was sit around feeling sorry and constantly putting myself down. Meanwhile, Shuichi was in a completely other world trying to get some kind of mirror that could save his mother. The boy was probably facing danger beyond my imagination. It wasn't like he was going all the way to a different dimension with two other demons just to pick up the Forlorn Hope he had ordered from a catalog. Shuichi had given me no details on how he was to attain this treasure, but I was certain that it was going to be risky. Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered working with these demons.

Shuichi usually liked to do things on his own, at least when it came to doing chores and homework. If Shiori or a neighbor offered him help with whatever he was doing, he would always politely decline. He liked the satisfaction of accomplishing things alone and sparing others the trouble. That's just the way he was. So if he needed aid from that Hiei and Gouki, that had to mean he was going up against some real trouble. And here I was about to start eating like there wasn't a care in the world? I couldn't let that stand. Even though it was wonderful, yummy, warm, crispy, grilled, mouth-watering chicken… Mmm chicken… Oops! Got a little distracted there.

As I was saying, I knew that I could not stay at the house waiting for Shuichi to return. What if he didn't? If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself. I had made my decision. Somehow, I had to get to this Spirit World and find Shuichi. If I didn't, this desire was going to rip me apart. Besides, I cared for Shiori too and I felt like I had a right to help with this mission. There probably wasn't much I could do to actually help, but at the least I could be there for support.

_I've wallowed around in my self-pity long enough._ I thought as I jumped up to my feet._ If I am Shuichi's Spirit Beast then it is time that I start acting like it._

Then it hit me. What did a Spirit Beast actually do? Well that stumped me for a moment. Shuichi never actually named any specifics. Pacing the floors again, I began to think, recalling all the information that my friend had told me. Basically, Shuichi had said that as his Spirit Beast, I was a part of him. That is why we could share emotions and hear each other's thoughts. In his description of normal Spirit Beasts, they are beings created to mirror their master's soul. Shuichi had said I was the same way, but what made me unusual was that I retained my soul and my identity. Word for word he had said that I was not simply a reflection of himself. He really didn't tell me what a Spirit Beast's objective was or if they even had one.

Shaking my head, I turned my thoughts to how I would find my friend. The details of what a Spirit Beast was supposed to do didn't matter. My purpose was clear enough to me. Spirit Beast or not, there was only one thing that I needed to do and that was to protect Shuichi, Youko Kurama the fox spirit. If he was placing himself in danger then I needed to find him. But where would I even start? This would have to be taken one step at a time.

Looking down at my paws, I figured I would try to use the only thing I knew would find him. What Shuichi had called a Spirit Chain, an ability that allowed the Spirit Beast to track their master. The only problem was that I could only use it at night and right now it was dawn. Shuichi had said because I was a nocturnal hunter, my spirit energy increased at night. At the moment, the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. There was a small chance that maybe; just maybe, I could still summon that power.

Staring down towards the ground, I focused all my willpower into finding Shuichi, picturing him inside my mind. His soft rose colored locks, his bright green eyes, and his fair smooth skin was clear for me to see. Usually, after going through this process, the chain would appear almost instantly. Not this time. It wasn't working. I strained, grunting and growling as I tried to force the blue line to appear. It was frustrating. No matter how hard I concentrated, the cerulean thread did not appear.

After stamping my front feet against the floor in a little hissy fit, I tried to think of another way to locate my friend.

_Okay. What do I know? Shuichi couldn't have left too long ago. The chicken he left for me is still warm. Very warm… very yummy looking… stop it! _I started to shake and toss my head about._ Focus! No chicken right now. Maybe later, but not now. So that means… _I groaned, plopping down onto the floor. _I have no idea. Oh! _I was back on my feet in a heartbeat, my tail wagging swiftly behind me. _Could he be in the clearing where he met those demons? It may not be a good start, but it's worth a try. I have nothing else to go on._

Where I had found Shuichi last night, I thought that I remembered the location. From what I could recall, the Spirit Chain had led me downtown into a gritty looking alleyway. Honestly, I could not remember much more than that, but I was sure when I saw it again I would know. Now that it was daylight, it would be tougher for me to stay hidden from the humans. I would have to be extra cautious. I had no time for them to get in my way. As long as I kept my stealth, everything would be fine.

_I have no time to waste!_

I started to dash towards the backyard before skidding to a stop, my body sliding on the hardwood floor. I just about tumbled over onto my side. Doing a complete 180, I ran back to my food bowl and snatched a thick chunk of grilled chicken between my teeth. Rearing up on my hind legs, I lunged forward, my legs straining to take each step as far as it could go.

_I suppose I shouldn't let Shuichi's gift completely go to waste. Nothing's wrong with a little snack. _I thought, chewing the chicken as I ran into the backyard. My teeth sunk down deeper into the juicy flesh, creating a party inside my mouth. _Oh my goodness! It's sooooo good! Shuichi will get plenty of kisses when I find him. Oh yes he will!_

Making my way under the breach in the fence, I hugged up against the wall, flattening my body as much as I could to merge with the shadows. Traffic was heavy and growing worse by the minute. Crossing the street was going to be tough. Turning my gaze, I saw that many people were already on the streets. They walked with purpose, having one destination on their minds. It was that time of day where everyone was either getting ready to go to work or was already on their way. It was the worst time for someone like me to travel through the city. With so many eyes around, anything could happen. It was going to be difficult for me to stay hidden.

Slinking my way into a nearby shrub, I planned my next move. _Surely there has to be a faster way to do this. If I keep this pace, I'll never get to_ _Shuichi_. I thought.

Just then, two women passed by the shrub I hid inside. They were both dressed very businesslike, wearing dark colored panty hose underneath their tight black pencil skirts. Their high heels clicked loudly against the concrete of the sidewalk as they talked to one another. I knew when Shiori dressed like that she was going somewhere important. These women must have been doing something similar. It wasn't hard to notice the large white leather bag that the tallest one held. I wondered what she could be carrying in such a big thing. The women stopped right by a bench that was next to a white sign with a picture on it. It was a vehicle, one of the largest I had seen. I reminded myself that it was what humans called a bus.

"We are supposed to be in the other office today, right?" the tallest woman sighed, setting down her large fancy bag by the bench.

"Yes, just simple but annoying paper work. No clients today." the shorter girl said as she pulled out a makeup compact from her small purse. She began to lightly apply some pink colored powder to her cheeks.

What the tallest female said next made my ears and tail twitch. "I hate working in the downtown office. It's so boring and then there are all those sleazy looking guys that peek through the window. I don't know why a lawyer as nice as our boss would want to do business in such a rundown area."

The shortest girl snapped her compact shut and giggled. "Because he's a lawyer."

"And I hate taking the bus! It smells weird. Can't we just call a cab? I have my new cellular phone with me."

"Yeah and by the time it gets here, we'll be late."

"Ugh! Fine,"

Those women were going downtown by bus, the fastest way through the city for the common man. Well, if the average person didn't have their own car. As I watched the two females, my mind began to develop a plan, an insane risky plan. Normally, I would have never considered such an option, but the urge to be by Shuichi was too strong

I could hear my own voice screaming inside my head, growing louder and louder with each second I delayed. _Find him! Find him! Find him! _

Gathering my courage, I slowly stepped out from the green leaves and into the sunlight. My eyes remained on the women as I tiptoed closer to them. Luckily, their backs were facing me and they appeared too occupied with each other to notice me sneak by. Very carefully, I poked my nose into the white leather bag. It really was huge and filled with all kinds of human junk.

_I can't believe I am going to do this. _I thought as I slipped my entire body inside.

I did my best not to make too much noise as I situated myself among the many human items. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. If I got caught, I didn't know what I would do.

"There's the bus. Finally!"

"About time! I'm sweating out here. It's too hot this morning."

The tallest woman kneeled down, her hand reaching out towards the bag's opening. I was sure I was caught, but the only thing she did was snap it shut with a click of the two gold square shaped magnets. My head sunk down to the ground in relief. The weight in the bag shifted as the monster sized purse was hefted up over the woman's shoulder. My feet stretched out to balance myself. The last thing I wanted was to start rolling around. That would give me away for sure. Through a little crack, I saw the women climb up the steps of the bus, dropping some change into the little toll.

"This thing seems heavier than when I left." said the woman who unknowingly carried me in her purse.

When I heard that, my body began to shiver. She already knew something was wrong. I was quickly regretting this idea. How was I going to get through this? I was a fox on a bus full of humans. If they saw me they would panic and I wasn't sure how I could wiggle my way out of that situation. I told myself to be calm. I didn't want my nerves to cause me to start panting.

The shortest girl laughed as they took a seat towards the back of the bus. "Your back is probably giving out on you. You carry like everything in that granny purse of yours except a blowup doll."

"Mayu! Don't say things like that!" the woman whispered harshly.

"Well, it's true. I have no idea why you like that thing so much, Aiko." the woman named Mayu said.

"Um hello! This is a designer brand purse. Have you ever heard of Chanel? Yeah, this purse is worth more than you!" Aiko exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in her direction.

"Sweetie," Mayu flipped her hair. "You shouldn't take so much pride in a generic piece of crap. That is not a Chanel purse and you know it. The logo is like completely wrong. It's supposed to be two C's interlinking one another. Not two C's that are just back to back. You probably just picked it up at a thrift shop."

"That is so not true!" the tallest girl scoffed. "Besides, you're the only one who's ever noticed. So as far as everyone else knows, it's the real deal."

"You mean me and now everyone on this bus knows."

"Shutup, Mayu."

"Whatever."

If this had been under different circumstances, I would have found those two quite comical. I was far too nervous to think that anything was funny as I huddled down inside that dark purse. The two became silent as the bus started up again. It was easy to sense the tension between the two of them. I will say that I learned that human girls do not handle their purses being insulted well. I made sure to make a note of that. I thought it could prove to be useful information at some point.

The tallest girl, Aiko, sat by the window where I could easily look outside. I kept my eyes open for familiar landmarks. It was the only way that I could keep track of my location. I couldn't afford to get lost. This bus was supposed to be headed downtown, but it was taking a different route than what I was used to. There were no shortcuts through yards or down alleys. It was the average way, the longer way. Still, it was quicker than what I could run. It would end up being faster. At least that's what I hoped. What I didn't expect was that the bus would continuously stop to let more people on. Just as the bus started on the road again, it felt as if it would pull right back over. I quickly grew inpatient.

"Do you have some gum in that portable hole of yours?" Mayu asked her friend.

I had almost forgotten that those two were there they had been so quiet.

"Maybe,"

"Can I have some?"

Aiko sighed. "Okay." She said as her hand dived down into her purse.

_Oh no! _I thought as a chill traveled up from the tip of my tail and all the way up to my nose.

Squirming around from her hand would give me away instantly, but doing nothing was just as bad. I was in a tight spot and at a loss on what to do. When the woman's hand grazed my fur, I felt the blood drain from my head.

"Huh. I thought I put that faux fur scarf on the coat rack." to my sweet relief, her hand moved away, going down lower into the bag. Her items clicked and clacked together as she pushed them around to find what she was searching for. "I know I had a pack of tropical fruit gum."

I suppressed a whine as her fingers almost touched my cold wet nose. If she fiddled around any longer, it wouldn't be long until she realized that there was a wild animal in her purse. If that happened, I was a dead fox. Scanning the bottom of the black purse lining, I very carefully pawed through the girly human items until I saw a small orange tin container.

"Where is it? I hope I didn't leave it at home."

"It probably got lost in the void and went to Narnia." Mayu said, staring down at her fingernails.

"Haha… very funny."

As her palm inched towards my head, I quickly grabbed the pack of gum and pushed it up into her hand. "Oh! Here it is." She said as her fingers curled around the tin case. The hand disappeared, going outside of the bag. My lungs began to ache and I let out a deep breath I did not realize I had been holding. That was my mistake.

"Did you hear something?" Mayu asked, taking a stick of gum from her friend. "Oh thanks."

"Nope," Aiko said as she tossed the metal gum packet back into her purse, hitting me right on the temple.

I placed my paw inside my mouth to keep myself from squealing. It kind of hurt and it was definitely going to leave a pumpknot.

_I'm not sure how much longer I can pull this off. _I thought.

My body slid forward slightly as the bus came to a halt. The two women rose from their seats, turning their bodies as they squeezed their way down the narrow aisle to avoid hitting the other passengers. Peeking outside of the bag, I caught sight of a familiar sign through the rear bus window. It stood out amongst the other flashy store signs with its aged red neon lights that could just barely be seen flickering. The way to the clearing wasn't too far, only a few blocks away. Perhaps this hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Taking a ride in this woman's purse had been much quicker than running on my own feet. I was starting to feel pretty proud of myself. I had actually come up with a complicated plan that worked.

As Aiko stepped onto the sidewalk, one of her long pointed heels caught the edge. With a loud cry, she tumbled forward, the purse falling from her hands. When I felt the change in gravity, I knew that my plan had just gone sour. The purse hit the concrete with a thud, the items inside clinking and clacking together. It was not a smooth landing. The hard surface items in the purse pushed uncomfortably into my side, feeling as if they were stabbing me. It forced a squeal from my lungs before I could hold my tongue, one that was easily caught by the two women and other passersby.

"Aiko, why did your purse just scream?" Mayu's voice shook as if she had just seen a ghost.

"It… maybe it's just my cell phone going dead?" Aiko picked up the bag with shaking hands.

"That is not a ringtone! That sounded like…I don't know!"

"D-don't be ridiculous. There is nothing inside this purse, but—"

The light of the day met my eyes and the terrified face of the little Miss Akio appeared. My ears drooped, my tail lowering between my legs as I stared up at her trying to look as innocent as possible. It was my last line of defense. I thought maybe if I used my charms, I could convince her not to freak out. I got my answer pretty quickly. In an instant, that woman transformed into a major league baseball player. Screaming to the top of her lungs, she chucked me and the bag several feet down the street. Oh and I thought the first fall was hard. This time the purse practically bounced down the sidewalk before finally rolling to a stop.

My brain was rattling around in my skull as I pushed my way out of the purse. Like dizzy stars, chibi Shuichi's began circling around my head, holding little mini red roses and turning them into tiny whips. From left to right, I stumbled about like an old drunk. I nearly lost my balance, threatening to fall over. The pounding in my head was like a drum followed by that little voice that kept telling me to find my spirit fox as fast as I could. Groaning, I gently shook my head, trying to regain my bearings.

More gasps and screams were heard, snapping me out of my dizzy spell. All hell broke loose as the street was sent into pure chaos. Pedestrians looked down at me with wide eyes and gapping mouths. They started to gather around me with scared but curious gazes. As they came closer, I quickly became frightened. There were so many people. My basic instincts were fighting to kick in. I didn't want any trouble. I just wanted to find Shuichi. Before people could start asking questions or try to catch me, I lunged forward, surprising the people nearby as they scrambled to get out of my way. The humans began to yell.

"Help! There's a wild animal on the loose!"

"Someone call animal control!"

"It's going to bite someone!"

"Somebody do something!"

Well, I had no intentions to harm anyone as long as I was not cornered, but I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I didn't want to cause an even greater panic. A few of the humans I ran past attempted to grab me by the scruff of my neck, but they were far too slow. The adrenaline caused by my fear was helping me to run much faster than normal and I needed that boost to stay ahead of these humans. It allowed me to easily race circles around these people. If there was one thing I had on my side, it was speed.

The sign I had seen earlier was just down the street. Once I reached that checkpoint, I would know exactly where to go. That was my destination. All I had to do was get through the obstacles. Dodging between legs and leaping over those that dropped to their knees, I dashed towards the old neon light sign.

_Yes! I know where I am. I just have to follow this other street and I'll be—_

My thoughts were cut short when a piece of gravel was thrown at me by a man holding a crying little girl in his arms.

"Get away!"

_What do you think I'm trying to do! _I thought, growing increasingly frustrated.

Granted, the man was trying to protect his kit. I could not blame him for that. All these people saw was a wild animal. It wasn't like I could explain to them that I was different and meant them no ill will. Still, if they would have just left me alone, it would have made things so much easier.

This was getting out of hand. I had to get out of view of these humans and fast. Between two buildings, I spotted a sanctuary. The buildings were very close together, making a crevice that no human could fit through. It was like a miniature alleyway. It was my only chance to get away from the humans. As fast as I could, I squeezed my way into the hole. It was a tight fit, but I could move and that's what was important. The sounds of the humans began to die down as I disappeared from their sight. My frantically beating heart finally began to slow. Tense muscles began to release and ache as fatigue set in. The smell of cat was very strong in this area, causing me to cough. They must have marked their territory all over the place. I was pretty upset because I knew I was going to smell just like one once I got all the way through there.

_Of course those little clawed devils would pass their stinky butts through here. _I thought, trying to ignore the smell of cat piss.

I followed the passageway all the way to the end and was relieved when I made it out into fresh air. The narrow path had led me into a deserted alley. It was cleaner than the one I had taken last night, but just beyond there, I could see where the blades of grass met concrete. It must have led to the same clearing or at least somewhere nearby. Trotting over to the grass, I placed my nose against the dirt to see if I could catch Shuichi's scent. Nothing came to me. That wasn't a good sign. Either he had taken a different way or he didn't come here in the first place. If it was the latter, then the entire ordeal I had just gone through would be for nothing. Thinking of that conclusion, I wanted to just drop down on my belly and cover my muzzle with my paws. I couldn't let myself get discouraged just yet. After all, I had not even made it to the clearing.

_Please be around here somewhere, Shuichi. _I thought as I began to make my way through the woods. The sensation in my head was getting stronger. What started out as just a strong overwhelming desire was turning desperate. A headache was beginning to form. _Please be here._

After walking for several minutes, I finally caught Shuichi's scent and it was fresh. So he had been this way. Jumping forward, I began to run once more. It wasn't much farther. I was so close. When I saw the trunk of a fallen tree, I knew that I had arrived. Just seeing them lying there sent shivers through my body as I remembered how Shuichi had sliced down the trees with just a flick of his rose whip. There was so much energy, confidence, and maybe even a little malice behind that attack. It was still hard to believe that my precious rose could summon such power. Never did I imagine that he could do those things.

Looking ahead, I saw golden sunlight beaming down through a large gap in the forest canopy. There it was; the clearing. At first, I was excited that I had found this place, but that soon turned into despair when I realized that it was empty. Sniffing the ground, I made my way to the center. It was there that Shuichi's scent ended, like the boy had vanished into thin air. It crushed me and here I thought I was so close to finding him. Whining, I sat back on my hindquarters.

_No! _I clenched my teeth, whimpering louder._ I missed him. How can I find him now? _I thought, plopping down onto my belly. _But I have to find him. My body is telling me that I have to be at his side right now, but why? I mean do want to find him, but this sensation in my head is going to drive me crazy. What if it is because he is in danger?!_

My heart began to race thinking of that. There had to be something, anything that could help me, but what? There were no more clever ideas that came to me. I was at a loss on what to do next. I was at the end of my rope. Nothing more could be done, at least as far as I knew. Stretching out onto my side, I closed my eyes as I tried to brainstorm on what my next move would be.

A warm spring breeze came from the south, ruffling my fur. Above me, the trees began to whisper softly as the wind blew through their dark green leaves. The smell of roses touched my nose. I lifted my head up from the grass, tilting my head to the side.

_Shuichi? _

Rising to my feet, I followed the scent. It brought me right to the edge of the clearing where I found a hallowed out stump. Inside at its heart was a vibrant red rose. Just from looking at it, I could tell it was one of Shuichi's. It was far too beautiful to be an average rose. Over the time I had spent with him, I had learned the difference between normal flowers and Shuichi's. His flowers held no imperfections. Normal flowers, no matter how lovely, have something that takes away from their beauty. Whether it is hardly noticeable or not, they are there. Shuichi grew flowers in a way that even nature couldn't beat.

_I wonder why he would plant a rose right here._

My nose just barely touched the soft petals when a great energy shot through my body. Every part of me began to tingle almost painfully as if I had stuck my paw in an electric socket. I squealed in terror, falling back onto my bottom as I saw the petals of the rose glow white.

_This feeling… that power, that's spirit energy, isn't it? There sure is a lot of it! Is that all coming from Shuichi's little rose?_ _Ah!_

Mist appeared, gathering quickly around my form. My fur began to rise up on my skin as it brushed by me. The mist moved slowly in a clockwise motion. It began to change directions, twisting in a hypnotic dance as if it were alive. Who knows? Maybe it was. To be honest, as scary as it was, it was also very fascinating. It was a pretty little ritual and for a moment, I forgot what I was doing.

That's when the light appeared, snapping me back to reality. Right as my eyes made contact with that shining orb of blinding white energy, I howled. Suddenly, my entire body was thrust forwards. The mist began to spiral as I felt myself spinning through the air, rushing towards the light. Nothing else could be seen. Everything else, the grass and the trees seemed to have fizzled out of existence completely, leaving nothing but the bright light and the swirling mist. This went on for only a short time, but in that moment, it felt like an eternity. My vision was turned upside down so many times that I was sure that I was going to get sick.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it ceased. I found myself lying on the ground with eyes closed tightly. Turning my head slightly, I groaned feeling as if I were still going around and around in constant circles.

_That was awful. What was that? _

Something was wrong here. I could tell just by the smell. It was evident that I was no longer in the forest. All of that had faded away right before my very eyes. What I saw now was very different. The grass and trees of the forest had all been replaced by fluffy white clouds and sky. That's right, clouds. At first, I thought it was the mist from before, but taking a closer look, I could tell that wasn't true. They floated there only a foot away from me. The ground, something was odd about the ground. Looking down, I saw that I clung to just a small narrow pathway of stone that was only a few feet wide. Far down below, I could see a river. From where I lay, it looked like on a tiny stream of spilled water. This entire winding "road" was hovering in the sky or so it seemed. It was high, way too high for me. Ever since that tree incident a year ago, I wasn't very good with heights like this. I started to pant as I stared wide eyed at the tiny dollhouse like landscape beneath me. I couldn't keep myself from shaking. But I quickly forgot about my fear of heights when a large rough hand grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. That's when I saw his big ugly face.

"Ha! This is it? It's nothing more than a fat orange rat! What a fluke! We'd be better off just tossing it over the edge! I'd be doing you a favor!" a deep cruel voice laughed.

The next thing I knew, I was dangling over the side of the walkway. There was no net to catch me, nothing but me and the wind. It was a long way to the bottom and it would end with a painful death. The gravity would probably be so great that I would be nothing but a blood stain on the ground, my entire being splattering on contact in a fleshy pile. I cried out, clawing at the hand that held me in a desperate attempt to hang on.

It was like they appeared out of nowhere, simply materialized into existence. They were all there. The large and intimidating Gouki, the dark, mysterious, and sinister Hiei, and of course, there was my precious fox spirit, Shuichi. Technically, I never looked up to see if anyone was standing around nearby in the first place. So really, they had been there the whole time. I was just so shocked from the change of scenery to notice. Since I had landed, my eyes had been focused on the ground that was so far away.

"It is unwise to threaten my Spirit Beast, Gouki." said the fox spirit.

Shuichi's kind everyday teenage boy guise had faded. His demeanor had changed into the talented and deadly fighter, Kurama, a demon to be reckoned with. His emerald eyes were narrowed into thin slits as he glared at Gouki. The sparks of anger began to flare to life, burning with a great intensity, but controlled with such mastery that he could snuff out the flame in an instant if he so desired.

"We have already discussed what my priorities can make me do or shall I remind you?" he glanced down at the red rose he held in his hand, rolling the stem between his thumb and forefinger. The sharp thorns graced over his skin, neither pricking nor scratching his flesh as if they turned to silk beneath his touch.

Gouki's grip around me tightened to keep me from slipping, gulping as he looked at Kurama. To think that this boy could put so much fear into such a large man. I'm sure if someone was looking at this situation with no idea of what was going on, they would find it quite funny.

"O-oh! You mean this is your minion, Kurama? I thought it was just a… just a regular fox thing. Uh, here." the Kyukonki moved me away from the deadly drop in one wooden motion. His arm was comparable to a mechanical crane. The demon set me down on the stone pathway where my legs became stiff as boards, making me look like some kind of stuffed animal you would find at a carnival.

"A wise decision." Shuichi said as he gently lifted me into his arms. "Do not make the same mistake again. I will not be so lenient next time." he looked down at me and I whimpered, snuggling my head against his chest.

"_Shuichi!"_ I cried. The urge, the obsession, subsided upon making contact. I let out a deep breath, feeling the sweet relief of finding my love and being in his arms. _"I'm so glad I found you. I'm so sorry, but I just… I had to be with you or I thought I would die. I can't explain it."_

Shuichi simply placed a hand on top of my head.

"You called it here?" Hiei, who had been silently watching the event unfold; spoke up, his hands tucked behind his back.

Shuichi shook his head. "No. I did not initiate a calling. If I had been in danger, it would have triggered the response, but that is not the case either."

"No doubt when you stepped into Spirit World, she could no longer sense your presence in Human World. That's enough to drive any minion insane. Look at it now, clinging to you like a tick." Hiei said, looking rather annoyed. I was quite tempted to growl at that little dwarf, but I was far too scared of him to do that. There was just something about those crimson eyes that filled me with absolute terror. "Leave it behind or bring it with us, Kurama. Just keep it out of the way."

Hiei turned his back to us and began to walk down the pathway with Gouki following close behind. I snorted before looking back up at Shuichi.

_ "I've caused you trouble, haven't I?" _I said softly, feeling guilt begin to bloom inside my chest.

_"You were simply affected by your prime instinct." _he replied through our mental link. Shuichi began to walk forward, following the other two demons. "_A Spirit Beast is a guide and protector to its master. Subconsciously, you are always aware of my wellbeing. No matter how far away I may be, if I were ever distressed, you would know. It is just as Hiei said. When I traversed here to the Spirit World, you could no longer sense my spirit as strongly as you once could. Such connections usually weaken through dimensions. When you felt the change, your spirit energy surged and you panicked."_ Shuichi's hand gently storked me underneath my muzzle as he walked._ "We will have to work on controlling that instinct. Otherwise, it will literally drive you insane if you cannot find me and I may not always be…" _

Shuichi trailed off and did not bother to finish his sentence. Tilting my head to the side, I waited for him to answer, but he never did.

"_You didn't mention this before." _I said when he refused to continue what he was saying before.

"_Honestly, it never occurred to me." _Shuichi surprised me when he said that. When did he ever mess up?

"_You forgot? But you're perfect, Shuichi. You don't make mistakes."_

He chuckled._ "You are the first Spirit Beast I've had in quite a long time, Lily. And I am in no way perfect by any means. No one is."_

"_You're very close." _I told him.

An awkward silence settled between the two of us. The only sound that could be heard was the combined footsteps of the demons. Shuichi's usual smiling face had been replaced with a colder expression. His brows were slightly furrowed over green eyes that flickered with determination. He just looked so… serious and maybe even a little mean. Seeing my gentle boy as Kurama was unsettling. I just wasn't used to it yet. I kept telling myself that he was the same person. This was just another side of my complex spirit fox. For a while, I watched the clouds float nearby until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

_ "I never thought to ask what you would prefer to be called. You know, since telling me everything." _I said, my mental voice sounding a little nervous.

The redhead glanced down at me before turning his attention back ahead. _"It is whatever you are comfortable with. Shuichi or Kurama is fine. I respond to both names."_

_ "I've just always known you as Shuichi. That's what I am used to."  
_

_ "Then you may continue to call me so."_

_"But,"_ I started as my brows knitted together. _"What name feels right to you?"_

Shuichi only shrugged, not appearing very interested in the subject. There was definitely something on his mind that was troubling him. I wondered if it was me.

"_I also wanted to—woah!"_

In the distance, I could see a towering wall that reached up into the sky. Beyond that, I spotted a structure so beautiful that it made my jaw drop. And I thought human buildings were huge. They were nothing compared to the giant palace that was before me. This thing was monstrous. Never had I seen any architecture so vast and tall. Several times I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I just could not believe how large this castle was. For a second, I thought that maybe I was imagining it, that I had lost my mind. The three demons stopped, gazing up at the palace.

"The Gateway of Decision." Hiei said with a smirk. "And inside, the vault that holds the three Artifacts of Darkness."

Gouki thrust a fist into the palm of his hand. "I've already called dibs on the Orb of Baast. I can't wait to get a hold of that baby! It'll be like the perfect cooking utensil, ha!"

Shuichi gently set me down when we stopped. The road was wider here, so it wasn't so bad for me to stand on. My crimson haired fox shut his eyes and I could feel his emotions begin to stir. _"We are so very close, Lily. I hope mother can hold on just a bit longer."_

I rubbed my head against his leg in an effort to comfort him. Our eyes met and I opened my mouth to mimic a human smile, wagging my bushy tail. _"You can do it, Kurama."_

The young man was surprised as he gazed down at me. I guess he had not been expecting me to call him that anytime soon. A small smile touched his lips and he gave me a single nod. It only seemed right to call him by that name. It was odd, but it was who my Shuichi really was. From then on, I referred to my fox spirit by his true name, my Kurama.


End file.
